Brought Together
by StarlitxSky
Summary: '87 CARTOONVERSE. Takes place post series, so that means Shredder, Krang, and Lord Dregg are defeated and gone, and the guys are growing up and getting on with their lives. This is an old story I wrote for a friend over a decade ago, dug out from the archives, dusted off, and polished up for your enjoyment. Contains both CANONxCANON and CANONxOC couples.
1. Looks Aren't Everything

**Introduction:** I originally wrote this tale as a gift for a friend back in the very early 2000s, before the 2012 series, 2007 movie, and 2003 series existed, to put things in perspective. I tidied things up as best I could, but my writing style was a little different back then. I was still mastering how to switch perspectives between numerous characters (in this case, a total of seven) while maintaining an even flow, so the forty-plus chapters move along in a rather episodic way, with the spotlight shifting from brother to brother as the plot moves along (thank goodness I have since learned to introduce all relevant characters within the first few chapters instead of arbitrarily dumping in a new perspective half-way through the story...). Oh, and I'll point out now that while other things happen, this is probably the most unabashedly romantic thing I've ever written in my life. Just a heads up for those of you who aren't into that.

The guidelines I was given when this story was first requested of me were as follows: who gets involved with who was left up to me as long as everyone has a love interest at some point (I took 'everyone' literally), obscure characters are welcome, there should be a few surprises before the end, and everyone's favorite samurai bunny Usagi (whom she was crazy about) needs a starring role. Also I was asked to create a heroine with Irish roots, since the two of us were obsessed with Irish culture at the time. I gleefully complied with everything plus tossed in plenty of my own wacky ideas.

Also since I didn't originally plan on posting this I took a few small details and ideas and recycled them into other stories I've written over the years, but nothing of any real consequence. I made sure to keep things reasonably tame here, since this is the old cartoon we're talking about. So that means no foul language or graphic violence. It's only rated T due to a few mild implications, such as newlyweds enjoying being newlyweds. But like anything I write, it turns a little darker at a few points. Still, it isn't anything too out there...I think.

Enough yammering from me. Please relax and enjoy.

* * *

**Brought Together** by **_StarlitSky_**

_~For Lucy_

**Chapter 1: Looks Aren't Everything**

* * *

Elizabeth Cassidy sighed happily as she pulled herself out of the water; today had been a wonderful day. She had gotten all of her paperwork organized, she had written a full report about the new orca the aquarium had just acquired, and she had spent hours training with Minnie, her favorite bottlenose dolphin. It had been a truly marvelous, productive day—made all the better because the aquarium she worked at was closed today. No customers to interrupt her, no employees to watch her and whisper behind her back. If only they knew that she heard every rude, unkind word they ever said about her. She heard everything, whether she wanted to or not.

"I have to go home now, Minnie," she said, her eyes sad as she knelt beside the training tank. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Minnie chattered a response; Elizabeth planted a kiss on her smooth nose and stood. She headed to the locker room, where she peeled off her wet swimsuit and turned on the shower. She was too shy to do more than just rinse off before quickly getting dressed if her fellow trainers were around, but she was alone tonight, so she took her time rubbing shower gel over her skin, then massaged shampoo into her hair. She would never hear the end of it if her boss ever caught her swimming with her hair down like she did today. She smiled to herself and began adding conditioner—a necessity when one spent as much time in the water as she did.

Once she was satisfied that she was squeaky-clean from head to toe, she twisted the shower off and grabbed a fresh towel. As she began patting herself dry, she caught sight of her own reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the far wall. She paused, her pleasant mood drooping a little as she looked at herself.

She was short even for a girl, standing just a hair over five feet even—not that anyone counted that. Years of working in the water had made her slim and toned, and while she wasn't exactly ripped, muscle was clearly visible beneath her skin as she moved. Thanks to her Irish heritage, that skin was pale and fair—ivory, her mother used to call it. Since she spent more time underwater than in the sun these days, her freckles were so pale they were almost unnoticeable unless someone was extremely close to her...and no one ever got that close. The darkest ones were on her cheeks, and her mother used to say that when she was a baby, a fairy must have come by while she was asleep, kissed her face, and left fairy dust behind as it flew away.

Her mother used to say a lot of silly things like that. It was all she could do to smother her only child with love while she tried to understand why other children always avoided her—adults, too.

Elizabeth quickly pushed the memory of her mother away and shook out her hair. Her fellow employees didn't hesitate to tell her that she was crazy to work as an aquatic animal trainer and keep her hair as long as she did. The other girls all had short bobs, the longest reaching only shoulder length. Elizabeth had grown her hair to knee-length years ago, and she planned to keep it that way. She couldn't really say why—beyond that it felt like it gave her something to hide behind. Having hair this long in New York was weird enough; that she had to braid it, coil it, and fight with it for ages before she could get it up in the regulation swim cap made it even nuttier. Knowing it raised so many eyebrows made her want to keep it all the more. She was already a freak, so why not look the part? Sometimes she was tempted to get tattoos and piercings...but she didn't really want them, so she left it at the hair.

Her lengthy locks curled tightly when she left them loose, so she usually wore it up. Her hair wasn't anything like her mother's, even though her mother's had also been red. Her mother's hair had been straight and smooth and bore highlights that shimmered like gold in the sunlight. Elizabeth's curls were just plain red, like rubies. Like blood. Her mother's eyes had been a soft, gentle blue; hers were deep green. Like the hills of Ireland, her mother used to say. Her mother often likened her daughter to the land of her roots, which was ironic, since Elizabeth had never seen it in person.

And then there was her face. It was heart-shaped, with high cheekbones and full, pouty lips. Her eyelashes were long, dark and thick. At only seventeen, she knew she had a face—and a body—most women would kill for. Looking at herself now, she couldn't deny what she saw; she was young and beautiful. She took no pride in being either.

It made what she had to endure even harder. If she ever met anyone with the slightest inclination to pity her, that pity died where it began when they saw what she had. What could someone with looks like hers possibly have to complain about? Sometimes she wished she was ugly, so her loneliness would seem justified.

With a scoff, she finished drying off and got dressed. After grabbing her bag, she carefully turned off all the lights, locked up and walked home. Even though her apartment was a good ways away from the aquarium, she never took a cab. It was always dark by the time she went home except in summer, and she liked to cut through a certain garden along the way whenever she could. Sometimes she would stay there for hours, lying next to the trickling stream that ran through it, or sitting in the branches of a tree as she watched the stars. It was quiet in the garden. She liked quiet. And that was the best she could ever find: quiet. She could never find silence.

"Hey, Frederick," she greeted as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "How was your day?"

Elizabeth smiled as she nudged the door shut with her foot. A plump rat the size of a small house cat was sitting on her kitchen table, lazily munching on a cracker. Seeing him always made her smile; if her neighbors only knew. They ostracized her as it is. If word got out that she, a New Yorker, had a pet rat, she'd be run clear out of town. Sometimes she tried to imagine what it would be like to live somewhere else. Far out in the country, maybe—or maybe she'd move to her mother's homeland. She could purchase a tiny cottage on an Irish hillside, and there would never be anyone around to bother her again.

The thought always made her sigh; she didn't have the money to move at all, let alone out of the country. Plus the animals at the aquarium needed her. A lot of animals around here needed her.

As she sat down at the kitchen table, Frederick, the giant hooded rat, sat up on his haunches and pulled the cracker out of his mouth. "Oh, you know," he sighed. "Same o', same o'."

* * *

"I'm bored, dudes."

Leonardo was sitting by himself trying to meditate—which wasn't easy when his hyper-active brother kept saying the same thing over and over and over...

On the couch, Raphael looked up wearily from the comic book he was trying to read. "Michelangelo, if you say that _one_ more time, I'm stuffing this into your mouth."

"But I can't help it," the orange-clad turtle sitting next to him complained as he slumped into the couch cushions. "There's nowhere to go and nothing to do, so what else can I say when I'm so bored except _I'm bored_?"

"That does it..."

Michelangelo leaped up from the couch with a yelp as Raphael lunged at him, comic book raised ominously. They raced out of the room just as Splinter was walking in, narrowly missing being run over by his former students as he edged to the side of the round doorway. "Perhaps it would be best if each of you were to take a break," he said calmly, as a loud crash came from somewhere behind him. "From each other as well as your duties."

"What duties?" asked Donatello politely. "The city is as peaceful as a tomb."

"But he has a point," said Leonardo, getting up to step hastily between his playfully arguing brothers as they ran back into the room via another doorway. "It might do us some good to get out for a few days. Seek solitude. Reflect."

"Oh, sure," muttered Raphael with a roll of his eyes. "Our vacations have always gone _so_ smoothly in the past."

"I'm game," said Donatello, brightening as he moved past them and grabbed the device he had been working on from a table. "If only to find some peace and quiet so I can finish this. Maybe I could visit the planetarium while I'm at it, or a few museums..."

He left, talking to himself. Grimacing, Michelangelo dodged past Raphael. "If I stick around here I'll be eating comic books; I'm heading up for a pizza."

"Hurry back," the red-clad turtle called sarcastically before sitting down and opening his comic again. But he only sat still for a minute or two before he got up restlessly. "I feel like a movie. Catch you later."

Leonardo smiled to himself as he watched them all leave one by one. "I guess I'll be going, too. I wouldn't mind spending a few days meditating in the open air for a change. Farewell, Sen—er, Splinter."

His former teacher smiled. "I wish you well."

The blue-garbed ninja dipped his head respectfully and went up to the surface. He didn't bother grabbing a disguise—pretty much the entire city knew about them now, so there wasn't much point anymore—and kept to the shadows as he moved through the streets. The city was as it had been for ages now; quiet. Sure, radios and TVs blared, car horns honked, and people talked, laughed, and shouted—but it was all normal. The only dangers to be found these days were the occasional foolish thugs, and even those had become scarce. Although as he moved up to the rooftops and looked out over the city below, lit up brightly as the night deepened, he had to wonder if the quiet was truly meant to last.

* * *

Usagi bolted up in bed with a yelp. "Not again," he groaned, rubbing his tired eyes.

In the other rooms, the animals chattered and squeaked in their cages, as unhappy as he over having their sleep ruined. Three nights ago, someone had anonymously left a dog tied to the front steps. Naturally, Obento had taken the poor creature in. And they hadn't been able to sleep since.

The animal was wild and untamed, with a violent spirit. Usagi was leery of going near it; he was pretty sure the massive beast would like very much to devour him. And it barked, snarled and howled endlessly, especially at night after the rest of them had gone to bed. Just when it would finally quiet down and he would drift off to sleep—up it would start again, yanking him ruthlessly from his dreams.

As he got up from his futon bed, Usagi was amazed to see that his master was still sound asleep, and snoring quietly. The human's smaller ears were a blessing sometimes, it seemed; he could sleep through just about anything. Usagi couldn't help envying him, and he rubbed the sides of his tired head as he moved to the main part of the animal shelter. The ferocious beast in question quieted his violent snarling as he came in—Usagi thought it sounded downright demonic when it was making that noise—and eyed him curiously through the bars of its cage. Though a mere cage was proving to not be hardly enough to contain it; they'd already had to reinforce it twice. But the creature was strangely still as he drew near, its black eyes watching his every movement.

The dog was enormous—even Obento had commented on his size. A mutt, he had called it, though Usagi wasn't sure what that meant. A few other names drifted through his mind as he studied the creature...none of them pleasant. The hair of its body was black as night, while its paws, tail, and muzzle were a fiery red. Its pointed ears swiveled this way and that, giving the impression that it could hear anything and everything. Its coal black eyes seemed to threaten to burn right through him.

"It's just an animal," he reminded himself out loud.

They didn't talk, act, or think like they did in his own world. Sometimes he wondered if they thought at all. There were others, though, like his four friends. They had been ordinary animals too, once, but they had been changed. Whether that was normal or not, Usagi didn't care; better something that went against the norm than nothing at all. Without them, he would feel completely alone in this world.

_No point in denying it,_ he thought with a sigh._ I feel that way anyway, sometimes._

Of course, he had been alone in his own world too, but that had been because of the path he'd chosen. Here, he was alone because there was no one else like him. He didn't belong here, but he was stuck here, and he had no hope of ever getting home again. True, he had his master Obento now, but what if something were to happen to him? Where would he go then? He shivered and tried not to think about it.

While he was silently brooding, the enormous dog had settled down, lying with its head on its large paws, though its eyes continued to watch him. Usagi smiled faintly and dared take a step closer. "You are alone too, huh?" he murmured. "Someone left you here because they did not want you."

He felt sorry for the creature in spite of himself. He took another step and rested a hand atop the cage. "We could be friends, if you like."

He knew the beast couldn't understand him, but extending the invitation felt right. The pointed ears swiveled, as though the dog was listening to him—and then it rose up with the force of a truck, slamming against the front of the cage as it barked and snarled fiercer than ever. Startled, Usagi jerked back. His foot caught the side of the rug and he tumbled backwards, landing on his rear. The dog stopped barking and looked at him. Creatures in this world couldn't laugh, but Usagi swore that this one was trying to. It was certainly laughing at him with its eyes.

"Very well," he muttered, brushing himself off. "I bid you good night."

The dog did the same, serenading him until dawn. By then his ears felt black and blue, and he groaned when Obento arose in the best of moods. "Come, Usagi," he said cheerfully. "There are chores to be done."

* * *

Elizabeth was pulled from her sleep by the harsh buzz of her alarm clock. "I don't want to go to work today," she groaned, yanking the pillow over her head.

"So don't," said Frederick as he walked across her back. "Let's go for a walk in the park. I'll pop out of your bag and scare away all the happy couples."

Elizabeth giggled in spite of herself. "You're awful," she declared.

"And hungry. You better feed me before I waste away to nothing."

"You could stand to lose a few pounds," Elizabeth muttered, but she climbed out of bed with a grin. After breakfast, she grudgingly walked to work. When she neared the front doors of the aquarium, she bit back a groan of disappointment; Eric Blaine, her nemesis, was standing on the steps. Hitting on Stacy Miller again—naturally. She tried to duck by them, but Eric caught sight of her and dodged into her path just as she reached the top step.

"Hey, freak," he greeted cheerily. Stacy retreated inside. Elizabeth tried to follow her, but Eric kept blocking her way. "I'm going to be late," she said testily.

The black-haired researcher responded by grabbing her shoulder and shoving her hard. She stumbled and nearly toppled backwards down the stairs. "I never really thanked you for ratting on me about my affair with Alice Baker," he told her, his grin doing nothing to mask the hatred in his eyes. "I had a good thing going, and you ruined it. I don't know how you found out, but you need to learn when to keep your yap shut."

"Kathy loved you," said Elizabeth, as bravely as she could. "She had the right to know what you were up to while she waited for you at home."

Eric's grin twisted into a snarl. "It was none of your business," he said, through clenched teeth. "Or maybe," he went on, his expression suddenly smoothing, "you were just jealous. Maybe you wanted me to notice you."

He reached a hand out to her face; Elizabeth ducked away with a shudder. "I've never seen you with a man," Eric went on relentlessly. "I could fix that, you know."

_I'd sooner pick my nose with a fork_, thought Elizabeth.

Just then, as if out of the blue, a bird swooped down with a squawk; Eric recoiled with a yelp as it smacked into the side of his face, leaving a long scratch. While he hollered and swore in rage, Elizabeth ran by and bolted inside. She raced down to the women's locker room, changed into her suit and coiled her hair into her swim cap. She then retreated to the safety of the large training tank, where the new orca was being kept.

"Hey, Mac," she greeted as she glided through the water.

"Hey," sighed Mac as he surfaced.

"How are you settling in?"

"Okay, I guess," he replied, sighing again. "It just feels weird being by myself."

Mac was just a kid, and he had recently been transferred from the aquarium he'd been born in, where he had lived with his mother. He was awfully lonely without her. Elizabeth could relate.

"Well, don't you worry. I'm here for you," she told him with a smile.

She stayed with him for several hours before moving on to Minnie's tank. Minnie, whose full name was Minerva, was actually owned by the neighboring zoo, and she was being trained here for shows they planned to put on in the fall—educational shows, of course. "See you tomorrow," she called when she climbed out at the end of the day.

While she was drying off, she noticed one of the new girls watching her. As Elizabeth pulled her swim cap off and blotted her hair, the girl leaned close to Stacy and whispered, "She's so weird. I can't put my finger on it, but..."

"I know," Stacy whispered back. "But she's the best trainer we've ever had, so the boss puts up with it. She really needs a social life, though."

They walked away, still whispering to each other. Elizabeth went to the locker room with a sigh. She rinsed off and changed in record time and clocked out. As she was heading down the hall to the exit, somebody she didn't know darted out of one of the rooms up ahead. He lingered just outside the doorway, a strange look on his face, before hurrying away. Elizabeth paused; others followed after the first guy, acting almost the same way. They all trickled out of the room one after another, some in a big hurry, others pausing to whisper to each other. Finally, the trickle stopped and silence fell, marked only by the muffled chatter of the nearby tropical fish.

Her curiosity piqued, Elizabeth shouldered her bag and strolled through the door, keeping her eyes open for just what had made everyone take off like that. Through the wide doorway was the vast room that displayed the tropical fish and other exotic sea creatures, with small tanks along the outer walls and one giant, circular tank in the center of the room. Though it was still a half-hour until closing time, the room was empty except for a lone visitor.

Elizabeth stopped short, understanding the odd commotion now. The short figure wore a loose coat, but it did little to hide a simple truth; he wasn't human. He was one of _them_. She had heard of them, of course, but she had never seen one before. She was about to leave quietly, in case he didn't want to be disturbed, but picturing how everyone else had just run out stopped her. They had run from the differences they could see...just like they pushed her away for the ones they couldn't.

_Birds of a feather_, a voice inside her said.

Her heart started to thump. She had waited her whole life for a chance like this—waited so long she had all but given up hope that a chance like this would ever come. Now it was here, and she was a bundle of nerves as she took a step closer. She wet her lips, took a breath and smiled.

"Hi."


	2. A Chance Worth Taking

**Chapter 2: A Chance Worth Taking**

* * *

Donatello chuckled to himself as he watched the clownfish playing in the glass tank in front of him. It was impossible not to; they were so lively and colorful. As he watched them dart around, he was vaguely aware that everyone else in the room was suddenly making a hasty exit. Someone must have noticed him. He decided to ignore what was happening and moved on to look at the sea urchins. Pretty soon there was no one in the room but him, though a minute later he felt someone step into the room softly, soundlessly. He expected them to head back out in a hurry, but...

"Hi," he heard someone say in a quiet voice.

Donatello turned around in surprise. "Hi," he said in return.

He looked at the speaker for a moment—and pulled himself straighter. She was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. The denim jeans and jacket she wore didn't hide her shapely figure, and she had an amazing mane of red curls. They were pulled back into a ponytail twisted and knotted at the base, but even then they hung past her waist. She smiled as she adjusted the bag slung over her shoulder, but he could tell she was nervous. Shy.

"I'm off the clock, but I'll be happy to give you a tour, if you like."

The offer took him by surprise. "Oh—no, I've pretty much seen everything."

"Oh."

Her eyes lowered beneath her thick lashes. She looked disappointed—but a second later she brightened. "Have you met Mac yet?"

"No. Who's Mac?"

She beckoned with a smile. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Curious, he followed her down a series of hallways, separate from the main exhibits. During the trip they got a few confused stares from customers and employees alike, but his guide didn't seem to notice. When they reached the end of another hallway, she pushed open a set of doors and waved him inside. He entered a large, wide room with a giant tank of water set in the floor, with cement walkways around it and ladders leading into it, like a swimming pool. "Wait here," his guide instructed, before walking over and kneeling down at the edge of the training tank. "Mac," she called, her voice sweet.

The surface of the water rippled and bubbled, and a second later a small orca surfaced. It huffed water out of its blowhole, then swam over to the edge and chittered excitedly. The girl laughed and stroked his nose. Donatello felt himself smile as he knelt beside her. "He's pretty small," he noted. "Is he still a baby?"

Mac made a grunting sound, and the girl laughed again. "Pretty much. He's being kept here until they move him to the main display tank," she explained. "It's hard enough to adapt to a new environment without having people stare at him all day."

"A good idea," commented Donatello. He reached to pat the orca's smooth black nose; the ocean-savvy mammal nuzzled his palm.

The girl sat back on her heels and looked at him. "I'm Elizabeth," she said, offering her hand.

"Donatello."

His hand was damp from petting Mac, but she didn't seem to mind. The orca suddenly chittered and dove beneath the surface. "Are you still here?" an irritated voice behind them asked.

Elizabeth stood in a hurry. "I was just leaving," she said briskly. She glanced at the water, but Mac didn't resurface. Donatello looked at the man who had just spoken; he was tall, black-haired and swarthy, and he was glaring daggers at Elizabeth. He didn't seem to notice that her companion was a five-foot tall turtle.

Elizabeth frowned, then adjusted her bag and left the room. Donatello cast a glance over his shoulder at the angry-looking man as he followed. "Where are you headed?" Elizabeth asked as the reptile fell in step beside her.

"Dinner," he responded.

"Me too," the young redhead said eagerly. "Let's go together. I'll pay."

Donatello slowed his pace a notch. He couldn't help but wonder what her motives were right now; when people weren't avoiding him and his brothers, they were usually hounding them like crazed fans. But Elizabeth was acting like any normal, friendly girl who enjoyed keeping the company of others. She didn't behave like there was anything odd or different in keeping _his_ company.

Not only that, it wasn't every day a pretty girl came up and asked him out—so to speak.

"That's okay," he said, quickening his pace again. "I can cover it."

"I insist."

"No, I insist."

Elizabeth arched a russet eyebrow. "Split the bill?"

The reptilian scientist chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

It was after sunset when a sharp ringing in the distance suddenly broke into Leonardo's deep meditation—the distinct ringing of an alarm. He quickly stood and scaled down from the roof to the street, where he dashed to find the source of the sound. It faded as he neared what looked like a simple curio shop—a curio shop that specialized in Japanese antiques.

"What happened?" he asked as he stepped through the open front door.

The shop was empty except for the owner, who was clearly stricken. He was darting for a phone and running a hand through his thinning hair in distress, but he stopped and stared in surprise. "Oh, you're one of..."

His gaze turned imploring. "You're Japanese, aren't you? Surely you understand how horrendous this crime is."

"What was stolen?" asked Leonardo.

The aging man turned and pointed to a broken display case at the back of the shop. "A set of old scrolls—and they weren't for sale. They've been in my family for generations."

_Old scrolls?_ thought the young ninja. That never boded well. "What was written in them?"

"Nothing of real importance—except to me. They contained stories written by a famous poet, who happened to be one of my ancestors."

As simple as that? Leonardo doubted it, but he could hope. "I'll do what I can to recover them," he promised before he hurried off to search for any clues.

* * *

"Let's see," Donatello mused as he scanned the menu. "I think I'll have pepperoni, onions, and, uh...clams."

The waitress taking his order looked at him oddly, but she jotted each of the requested pizza toppings down. Across the table, Elizabeth pursed her lips in thought. "I usually don't order anything other than mushrooms, but...what the heck, I'll have clams, too."

The waitress wrote that down wordlessly, followed by their drink orders, then walked away shaking her head. Elizabeth grinned and rested her chin on her folded hands. "I never eat seafood if I can help it," she commented.

"I can see why it might make you feel a little weird," said Donatello, thinking about how much time she must spend around sea creatures every day. "Why order clams, then? It's a pretty bold choice, by the way," he added with a grin.

Elizabeth's own grin faded. "Clams can't talk," she stated solemnly.

Donatello looked at her blankly for a moment—then started to chuckle. This girl was something else.

The restaurant they had chosen was just down the street from the aquarium, smallish and decorated mostly in dark shades: burgundy carpet with a dark tan undertone, wine-colored vinyl covers on the seats, polished black chair backs, dark brown walls. Soft lighting with frosted white shades hung over the booths and tables. The place had a cozy feel and was pretty quiet even though it was dinnertime—that is until a loud and very familiar voice suddenly yelled out, "Hey, dude!"

Donatello looked up and saw Michelangelo hurrying over to their booth, hand raised in greeting. He paused while the waitress came back to deliver their drinks, then stood next to the table. "What are you doing here?" asked Donatello.

The orange-clad turtle gave him a funny look. "Duh—it's scarf time, dude."

His mouth was open to say more...but nothing came out. His gaze had fallen on Elizabeth, who was quietly sipping her drink. "Um..."

Donatello leaned his head on his palm and watched, mildly amused, as his hyper brother visibly fumbled for something to say. "Wow," was the first word he managed, after staring for nearly a minute.

Elizabeth flushed and ducked her head. Donatello breathed a sigh; he'd been looking forward to a dinner filled with intelligent conversation for a change. There wasn't much hope for that now.

"This is Elizabeth, from the aquarium I was visiting today," he offered, while Elizabeth silently stirred the ice in her drink. "She's—"

"Wow," Michelangelo said again. "You're really—I mean, that's beautiful. Your name, I mean. Um..."

He flushed and looked away. Donatello couldn't remember the last time his chatty brother had gotten so tongue-tied. Elizabeth suddenly cleared her throat and looked up. "Would you like to join us?" she offered politely.

The invitation was eagerly accepted, and Donatello had to scoot over as his brother shoved his way into the booth. The waitress came back with their pizzas and looked less than thrilled to have to jot down another one—marshmallow and pickles—and Michelangelo peppered Elizabeth with questions while he waited. How long had she worked at an aquarium? What did she do there? Did she live near here? What did she do for fun?

Elizabeth answered each question in turn, her eyes downcast shyly. "I've been a trainer for two years now. It's my job to work with cetaceans, like dolphins, porpoises, and killer whales. I don't live very close to the aquarium, and...I can't say I have a whole lot of fun, usually."

"Well, that's a bummer," said Michelangelo sympathetically.

Elizabeth shrugged and ate her meal quietly. Donatello suspected that she had asked him to dinner so he could learn more about him; with the conversation turned the other way, she looked a little uncomfortable. And Michelangelo's less than subtle stares weren't helping.

"What's your favorite song?" the eager turtle suddenly asked.

Elizabeth blinked, then turned her head to gaze out the window. Her expression had turned dreamy. "Humpback whale song," she replied softly. "I never get tired of listening to it. It's so beautiful, it's haunting."

Michelangelo didn't look like he knew how to respond to that. Donatello hastily took advantage of his momentary silence. "Have you ever seen one up close?" he asked.

Elizabeth gave a laugh and shook her head. "No—we're much too small for that. I'd love to, though. Someday."

As the two of them continued to chat about aquatic life, Michelangelo started to fidget in boredom, but he didn't get up to leave, even though he, as always, had scarfed down his pizza in record time. He waited impatiently until dinner was over and Elizabeth had paid for her portion of the bill before jumping to his feet. "I'll walk you home," he offered with a smile.

Elizabeth looked surprised, and she lowered her gaze as she slipped her bag over her shoulder. "That's all right. I don't mind walking alone."

Michelangelo's demeanor drooped like a wilted flower. Elizabeth bit her lip. "But I don't really mind company, either."

Recovering in a hurry, the hyper turtle ushered her to the door. "See you, dude!"

As he paid for his own part of the check, Donatello noted that his younger brother looked awfully happy, but he decided not to read too much into it. Michelangelo had had crushes before, to no real end. And he doubted that Elizabeth would continue humoring him once they parted ways at her doorstep.

* * *

"So, what's it like to swim with fish all day?"

Michelangelo didn't mean to keep pestering, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about Elizabeth that made him want to know everything there was to know about her.

The petite girl didn't answer right away. The street they walked was dark and quiet, with only the occasional car zipping by and a small bird chirping noisily in a tree above them. It was awfully late for it to be up, he noted. Elizabeth smiled and lifted her hand as if in greeting. The bird chirruped and flew away.

"I swim with mammals, mostly," she corrected. "And I love it. Being underwater, not hearing anything except for the bubbles and the animal I'm swimming with...it's like slipping off into another world."

It sounded awfully nice when she put it that way, and he could easily imagine the two of them swimming deep in the blue of the ocean together, not a care in the world...

He cleared his throat. "Which is your favorite? Besides humpbacks, that is," he added with a grin.

Elizabeth slipped her hands into the pockets of her jacket and thought about it for a moment. "Sea otters," she decided.

"Sea otters?" he echoed in surprise. "How come?"

She gave a shrug. "We had one a few months ago. He was the sweetest thing...I really miss him."

She breathed a sigh, suddenly looking so sad Michelangelo was sorry he'd brought it up. "What happened to him?" he asked hesitantly.

"He was shipped off to a zoo in San Diego."

"Oh."

They both grew quiet for a moment. And then, because he just couldn't help himself, Michelangelo cheekily asked, "What about turtles?"

Elizabeth smirked. "I haven't had much opportunity to swim with turtles."

He grinned playfully. "Well, we'll just have to fix that."

Elizabeth stopped walking. Michelangelo did, too, his cheeky grin fading in a hurry. "Sorry, I hope that wasn't rude..."

Elizabeth giggled at him. "No, silly. We're here."

She pointed at the apartment building they were standing next to. Michelangelo flushed. "Oh."

"Do you want to come up for a minute?"

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head. "I've got an extra soda can or two in the fridge. Come on."

He followed her up the front steps, down a carpeted hallway and up a small elevator. She unlocked a door marked 107 and ushered him inside. "I'm home," she called as she kicked off her sneakers.

The apartment was small and mostly a one-room deal, with a kitchen area to his left and a living room to his right, separated by carpet and linoleum. There were a couple of closed doors he assumed led into the bathroom and bedroom, but that was about it.

Movement suddenly caught his attention; he turned his head to see something with brown-and-white fur walking along the back of a sofa. His eyes went round. "That's the second biggest rat I've ever seen."

His choice of words made Elizabeth laugh. "I'd love to meet the first."

"Really? I'll have to introduce you."

She looked at him like she was wondering whether he was kidding or not as she went over to the fridge. As she pulled out two cans of soda, the meaty rodent hopped down with a thump that rattled a nearby shelf. He padded into the kitchen, claws clicking on the linoleum; Elizabeth bent and fed him an apple wedge.

"What can I say," she sighed as she scratched behind his pink ears. "I'm a sucker for anything with fur and four legs."

"But you're not, like, totally opposed to no fur and two legs, right?" Michelangelo asked shyly.

As she straightened up again, Elizabeth looked at him over the top of her soda can. Her smile was soft and shy. "No. Not when they belong to someone as sweet as you."


	3. Friendship and Mystery

**Chapter 3: Friendship and Mystery**

* * *

"That was shameless," Frederick stated as Elizabeth tugged a nightgown over her head.

"What was?" she wondered distractedly.

"The way you flirted with that reptile."

Elizabeth blushed to her scalp. "I wasn't flirting," she muttered.

She finished straightening her nightgown and crawled into bed. Frederick hopped up beside her and settled down next to her pillow. "I was kidding," he said, with a rat grin. "You probably don't even know how to flirt."

Grumbling, Elizabeth switched off the light and pulled the blanket to her chin. Frederick rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you like him?" he asked.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to beat around the bush once in a while."

"Is that a yes?"

Elizabeth wanted to hide under the covers. "I don't know," she said instead. "I only just met him, but..."

She folded her hands on her middle and thought about the solid hour or so they had spent talking in her kitchen. Talking and laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much.

"He's nice," she ventured.

"He's different," said Frederick.

"That's kind of the point."

Elizabeth was fully aware of how ironic it would be if she found acceptance with a group like theirs—especially when they were unaware of how her own species shunned her.

"Outcast meets outcast, huh?"

Elizabeth stifled a sigh. "I might be human," she murmured, "but I've never felt at home among them."

"Are you going to tell him why?"

"I think you know better than that."

* * *

Leonardo didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night. While investigating the incident at the curio shop, he soon learned that there had been a string of similar robberies all week. Each object stolen was an ancient Japanese relic: books, pieces of art, weapons, pottery. There didn't seem to be any connection between them, or the places they were taken from. And there was never any evidence left behind. Most of the places hit didn't even know they had been robbed until the owner realized something was missing.

Leonardo had a list of growing suspicions, which he decided to keep to himself for now. His brothers were busy—and even if they weren't, it wasn't like this was a dangerous situation he needed their help with. He wanted to handle this on his own if he could...especially if his number one suspicion was correct.

"Hey, dudes," Michelangelo greeted his brothers cheerfully as he joined them in the kitchen later that morning, a while after Leonardo finally dragged himself out of bed.

"You're too late," Raphael told him unsympathetically. "We just finished breakfast. And no, we didn't save you any pizza."

"It's cool," the orange-clad turtle responded, unconcerned. "I ate before I went out."

Leonardo had been busy clearing the table, but he stopped and stared in surprise when he realized that Michelangelo wasn't alone. He had a girl with him...a really pretty one.

"Who's your friend?" he wondered.

Raphael and Donatello followed his gaze curiously; Donatello brightened. "Well, hey, Elizabeth," he greeted. "Glad to see you again—and so soon, too," he added, with a wry smile in her hyper companion's direction.

Michelangelo stuck out his tongue. Leonardo stepped forward and extended a hand to their guest. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth," he said as the lovely girl grasped it. "You aren't in some sort of trouble, are you?"

"Trouble?" She looked surprised. "Not exactly. But I guess you're used to meeting people by rescuing them," she went on with a grin. "You could say that your brothers rescued me from boredom."

"Well, you can bet when Michelangelo is around, bored is the last thing you'll be," Raphael told her wryly.

Elizabeth giggled. "I noticed that."

Just then Splinter walked into the kitchen. He stopped in surprise when he noticed the pretty stranger. "May I ask who our young guest is?" he inquired politely.

"Oh—this is Elizabeth," Donatello told him. "We met last night while I was visiting the aquarium."

Leonardo glanced sidelong at Elizabeth, inwardly bracing himself for her reaction. Most girls didn't handle meeting Splinter very well. Some shrank back...others ran away screaming.

But Elizabeth, he soon realized, wasn't most girls.

The sight of the large rodent made her bug her eyes out a little—and then she clasped her hands, leaned forward and exclaimed, "He's so _cute_! Can I keep him?"

They all stared—especially Splinter, who looked startled. Michelangelo was squirming. "Umm, don't you already have Frederick?"

"Always room for one more."

He nudged her and whispered, "He used to be human."

Elizabeth straightened up and turned pink. "Oh. Sorry."

Splinter chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, though he looked a little embarrassed. "That's quite all right. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Or something close to it," added Raphael. Leonardo glanced around the kitchen and wrinkled his nose; it had been a while since they had company, so they hadn't really been keeping things tidy.

Elizabeth stayed quiet until Splinter left the kitchen again. Then she turned and smacked Michelangelo's arm with a scowl. "You could have told me that sooner," she muttered.

"Hey, I didn't think it was that big a deal," he said sheepishly.

"Not a big deal?"

The redhead lifted her hand and made a pinching motion with her fingers. "I was _this_ close to rubbing behind his ears."

Leonardo had to wonder who would have been more mortified; Splinter or Elizabeth herself.

But with a few more sheepish smiles and apologies, things were soon smoothed over, and before long she was seated at the table with three turtles, sipping sodas and talking together. Leonardo was the only one who didn't join them; his mind was still occupied with his search yesterday.

Raphael suddenly noticed that he was standing off by himself. "You look a little gloomy, there. What's up?"

He still wanted to handle this himself, but...his lack of progress yesterday indicated that he really could use a hand. "Now that you mention it..."

The ninja leader filled them in on the mysterious string of thefts. "And everything stolen is Japanese?" asked Donatello, his swift mind already hunting for connections.

"There doesn't seem to be any relation between the thefts beyond that," Leonardo sighed.

He had searched for clues for ages only to come up empty-handed. "I wonder if this is the work of an individual or a group?" his scientific brother mused.

"Either way, sounds like our vacation needs to be cut short for some stakeouts," put in Raphael.

"Stakeouts?" echoed Leonardo.

"Sure," said Michelangelo. "There are plenty of places around here that could be hit next."

"Such as?"

"Well, there's that new shop that opened up a couple of blocks from here," suggested Donatello.

"And that Japanese museum downtown," added Raphael.

"And don't forget the animal shelter," put in Michelangelo.

Elizabeth, who had kept quiet during all this, suddenly spoke up. "Why would there be Japanese relics at an animal shelter?" she asked curiously.

"Oh—everything there is animal related, and the guy who owns the place takes in the real thing every now and then, too," Michelangelo explained.

Now she looked interested. "Sounds like my kind of place."

"Then it's settled," the orange-garbed turtle said as he grabbed her hand. "We'll head over to the shelter and scope things out."

"And I'll check out the museum," Donatello decided.

"I guess that leaves me the new place," sighed Raphael.

"Totally, dude; it's across the street from an all-night pizza place," Michelangelo told him with a grin.

Brightening considerably, Raphael hurried out, with Donatello close behind. Michelangelo followed them with Elizabeth in tow. Leonardo headed up to the surface too, but with less enthusiasm than the others, and not just because he wasn't sure where to begin.

* * *

"I'm back," Obento called as he returned with bags full of food for the animals. "I trust nothing of interest happened while I was gone."

Usagi was kneeling in a corner of the main room, pouring milk into a small bowl. He finished and stood, and a trio of kittens mewled their thanks as they bounded over. "Things were...quieter," he allowed.

They had moved the dog to the back of the shelter yesterday. It kept frightening the smaller animals, not to mention visitors, so they had decided to stop keeping it in the main room. Unfortunately, that meant it was closer to where they slept. Usagi covered a yawn while his master went to the storage room.

"Anybody home?" called a voice from over by the front door.

Startled, Usagi turned around. He had not seen any of his friends in many months, and his heart gave a small leap for joy as he beheld Michelangelo waving at him from across the room. "Hello, my friend," he greeted warmly as he hurried over. "It is good to see you again."

The grin the turtle gave him was sheepish. "Sorry we haven't dropped by in a while. We were, uh..."

"Busy saving the world," Usagi supplied wryly. "I know."

His gaze fell on the small figure standing shyly beside his friend. "And who is this?"

Michelangelo turned to the girl with the smile of someone who was thoroughly infatuated. "This is—"

"Elizabeth Cassidy," the girl supplied, with a polite nod of her head.

"Usagi Yojimbo," he returned, holding out his hand.

"I know," said Elizabeth as she took his hand. "Mikey had the goodness to explain your history to me on our way over here."

As she spoke, her eyes drifted to the turtle in question, who flushed and grinned. Obviously, they shared some private joke.

"If you are a friend of his, then you are a friend of mine," Usagi told her. "You are welcome here any time."

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes creasing. "Thank you. That's very sweet."

She gave his hand a squeeze before releasing it. Obento returned from putting the food away; after greeting their guests, he politely offered to brew them some tea.

After declining, Michelangelo said, "Nothing's gone missing around here, has it?"

"Missing?" echoed Obento in puzzlement. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's like this," the ninja turtle started to say...but just then Elizabeth, who had also refused the tea, suddenly raised her hand.

"Pardon my interruption," she said apologetically, "but...is there a, uh, water closest nearby?"

Obento chuckled. "Through that door and down the hall," he instructed, pointing.

"Thanks—and I mean it."

She scurried away. The rest of them sat down in the seating area of the room, where mats and cushions were set out; one of the kittens trotted over and rubbed its head on Michelangelo's arm, who smiled in response and scratched behind its ears.

"Someone's been swiping Japanese relics," he told them, "so we thought we'd stop by. You know, to make sure everything is cool."

Obento turned somber. "They aren't searching for anything...mystical, are they?"

"Leonardo doesn't think so. It looks like all they're interested in is whatever is worth the most. You know, money-wise."

"There are many things here that are irreplaceable," the aging caretaker noted grimly. "This is most distressing."

"Well, that's why I'm here," said Michelangelo with a cheery smile. "I'll keep a lookout, and if anyone suspicious shows up..."

Usagi thought for a moment. "Were these places robbed at any particular time of day?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm pretty sure they were all hit at night."

"I see..."

"I can come back later," his friend offered.

"That is quite all right," Usagi told him with a smile. "I am sure I can defend this place on my own. Thank you for alerting us to this threat."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden wild outburst of barking and snarling. Michelangelo jumped. "What is _that_?"

"That," sighed Usagi, "is our newest addition."

* * *

After she located the bathroom and used the toilet, Elizabeth let curiosity get the better of her. She had never been in a place quite like this before and she discreetly roamed the back hallways for a few minutes as her eyes wandered. Everything was made in traditional Japanese style: rice paper walls, sliding doors, and shoji screens.

It was different, but she liked it already. It was quiet here. Only the chatter of the animals—like always—kept it from being completely silent. As she moved down one of the halls, she sneaked brief peeks in the rooms that had their doors left open. One half-open door led into a small, square room with two neatly-made futon beds on the tatami floor. The air inside smelled faintly of incense.

"Let me out of here!" a voice suddenly roared.

Elizabeth almost jumped out of her skin as she spun around. There was no one in sight, but the furious voice continued to rage on, mixed with guttural growling. It was coming from around the corner, just up ahead.

"If I ever get out of this thing, I'm going to tear your floppy ears right off your silly head!"

This statement was punctuated by the most vicious snarls she had ever heard. She tiptoed forward until she was peeking around the corner; there was a large cage tucked at the end of the hall, and inside it was the biggest dog she had ever seen. Power radiated from its form as palpably as its rage, and its limbs rippled with muscle. Looking at its massive jaws, she imagined it could bite through her arm like a twig. Right now it was trying to bite through the bars of the cage.

"First his ears, then his tail," the dog growled lowly, metal creaking between its enormous teeth.

Elizabeth stepped around the corner and stood in front of the cage.

"Stop that before you hurt yourself," she scolded softly. "And stop threatening to bite off body parts. It's rude."

The dog reacted the same way they all did. It stopped what it was doing and stared, eyes wide and bewildered. Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

"We do not know who left it here," Usagi said as he and Michelangelo went to the back of the shelter. "Though we welcome any animal, I am starting to wish they hadn't. I fear it may get loose and...harm one of the smaller animals."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and someone will adopt him?" Michelangelo suggested. He sounded a little nervous.

"Like who?" Usagi wanted to know.

"Um...someone who needs a good attack dog?"

They rounded a corner—and Usagi felt his heart stop for a second. "My lady!" he cried out.

Elizabeth was kneeling in front of the dog's cage—which was open. The monstrous creature was emerging. Without so much as a glance in her direction, it turned to face him. Ears flat and eyes narrowing, it began growling low in its throat. Usagi tensed, wondering if he should start running.

Elizabeth put a hand on its thick neck and whispered something. The ears lifted. The dog sat.

Usagi was stunned. "How in the world did you manage to tame such a beast?" he asked, amazed.

Elizabeth smiled and rubbed the dog's ears. "Sometimes all it takes is a little understanding. His name is Hyena, by the way."

Michelangelo scratched his head. "He's not a hyena, he's a dog."

Elizabeth gave him a weary look and stood. "I didn't name him, Mikey."

Usagi doubted that was true; there wasn't anyone here who knew his real name. She smiled and gave the dog a pat on the head. "Just don't lock him up anymore and he won't give you any trouble."

Usagi doubted that, too. It was only after they had decided he was unmanageable that they had caged him in the first place.

But Elizabeth seemed to have cast some sort of spell over the creature. As they returned to the main room, Hyena followed obediently at her heels, and he curled up at her feet when she tracked Obento to the kitchen and changed her mind about the tea. Though he was leery, Usagi eventually joined them at the kitchen table.

Michelangelo, who wasn't one for tea and chitchat, fidgeted restlessly. Elizabeth didn't fail to notice and drained her cup quickly. "Thank you; that was delicious," she said.

"You're quite welcome, young lady," said Obento with a smile.

As she set her cup down and pushed her chair back, Hyena suddenly jerked his head up and snapped at Usagi, who was sitting beside her. The harsh clack of his jaws made him jump. Elizabeth sighed and pushed Hyena away by his nose. "That's not funny," he heard her whisper.

As Hyena lay back down, Usagi was again struck with the feeling that the animal was laughing at him. Michelangelo stood and stretched, then grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "It's been real, dudes, but I promised Lizzie we'd be having fun today."

"But I _am _having fun," Elizabeth told him as he tugged her out of the kitchen.

She quickly looked over her shoulder at Hyena, who sat up and watched her leave, ears raised. "Be good," she told him firmly. Her eyes shifted to Usagi, a warm smile touching her lips. "It was nice meeting you, Usagi. I hope we see each other again sometime."

* * *

**Note:** When the Usagi character was introduced in the '87 cartoon the writers incorrectly stated that his surname was Yojimbo. I am aware of this mistake, but to differentiate this version of Usagi from his comic book and '03 counterparts, I chose not to correct it.


	4. A Spark

**Chapter 4: A Spark**

* * *

After they left the animal shelter, Michelangelo took Elizabeth to every fun place he could think of. They cruised the mall, hit several arcades, then spent a few hours at an amusement park. It wasn't until the day was half over did it finally dawn on him that Elizabeth was a lot shier than he was, so she would probably like to hang out someplace a little quieter. So, after treating her to a late lunch at the nearest pizza parlor, he took her to a small park.

The petite young girl was visibly more comfortable here, and she sat down with a smile on the grass of a small hill that overlooked the pond. Michelangelo sat beside her and watched the water with her for a little while. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "Where do you want to head after this?"

Elizabeth tilted her head back and gazed up at the sky. "I think I'd like to stay here for a little longer, if that's all right."

"Hey, whatever you want is cool with me."

She smiled at him gratefully, then lay back and folded her arms beneath her head. Michelangelo flopped back beside her and rested his hands on his middle. Neither of them said anything for a while as they both quietly watched the clouds drifting by. Then, in a soft voice, Elizabeth asked, "Do you ever wish you were someone else?"

Michelangelo rolled over and propped his head on his hand in surprise. "Not really. I'm pretty happy just being me."

Elizabeth smiled faintly, her eyes still on the clouds. "I'm glad to hear it."

He studied her face for a moment; she looked sad all of a sudden. "What about you?" he asked.

She breathed a sigh. "I've worked hard my whole life, so I'm happy with who I am and what I have. It's other people who seem to have a problem being happy with me being me."

Michelangelo found that hard to believe. But the look on her face pained something deep inside him. "Well, I happen to think you're pretty awesome, just the way you are."

Something flickered through her eyes, too fast for him to identify it. She smiled at him as she sat up. "Come on. Let's go have some more fun."

* * *

Leonardo let out a grumble of frustration. Another place had been robbed tonight, only this time it was someone's home. A young woman's personal collection of Japanese hair combs had been stolen right out from under her nose. They were irreplaceable, and the woman had been in tears when Leonardo spoke to her. The sun had barely finished setting when the theft happened; he could already feel a long night ahead of him.

He contacted the others and explained what was going on, then patrolled the streets throughout the night, paying close attention to any place he could find that housed Japanese artifacts. By dawn, another three places had been hit, and not one of them was a business.

"This guy is getting pretty bold," Raphael noted when they met up at home just after sunrise.

"There _has_ to be some sort of connection in all this," muttered Donatello, who was in a foul mood from not being able to spot a pattern yet.

"It's best you search for answers later," Splinter advised. "You all need rest."

Michelangelo yawned loudly as he stretched his arms above his head, then scurried off to the bedroom. "Good night," he called cheerfully as he hopped into bed.

Raphael shot him a funny look before grabbing his toothbrush and heading into the bathroom. "What has _him_ in such a good mood?" he wondered.

* * *

When the first ray of sunlight appeared in the morning sky, Usagi breathed a sigh of grateful relief. He had already lost a lot of sleep thanks to Hyena; keeping watch all night for prowlers wasn't exactly an improvement. And allowing the wild dog to roam free had him on edge. He had been well-behaved so far, but Usagi couldn't shake the feeling that the animal was waiting for his chance to chew him clear to the bone.

But at the same time, it was a blessing to have him around. Hyena didn't sleep last night either and had instead kept watch by the front door, like a sentry. Even now that the sun was rising and the danger of burglary had passed, he remained at his post, like he was waiting for something. With a creature like him on guard, it was highly unlikely that anyone would be sneaking in. Usagi covered a yawn.

"I am going to bed now," he announced, addressing no one in particular.

The rest of the animals still slumbered, and Hyena didn't budge from his post as Usagi got up and went to his room. As he undressed and slipped under the bed covers, his thoughts returned to the way Elizabeth had charmed Hyena so mysteriously.

He had never met anyone quite like her before. Most women around here seemed hard somehow, rushing from place to place the way they did. From the moment he lay eyes on her, he knew that Elizabeth was different; she was gentle. And he had never seen hair quite like hers before, so very long and colored red as blood. It was striking.

As he lay back and closed his eyes, he wondered if he would ever see her again.

* * *

During breakfast (or early lunch, depending on how you looked at it) Leonardo laid out his plans for the day. Michelangelo was more interested in scarfing his food down and running out the door, so he only half-listened while their leader talked.

"I want everyone combing a different section of the city," he began, "and I want each of you to go back to the places already hit."

"What for?" Donatello wanted to know. "We've already scoured each place for clues and talked to any possible witnesses."

"There aren't any, by the way," Raphael reminded him. "No one has seen a thing."

"There might be something we missed," Leonardo said testily. "Now get out there and report back _anything_ that seems out of place, no matter how insignificant."

Raphael watched as he stormed out of the room. "I know stealing is bad and all, but he is taking this _way_ too seriously."

"Can't argue there," muttered Donatello, who looked like he could use another few hours of sleep.

Michelangelo was pretty sure he was the only one in good spirits. As soon as he wolfed down the last of his breakfast he hopped up with an absent "Later, dudes!" before running out of the kitchen. Without bothering with a disguise, he shot up to the surface and headed straight to Elizabeth's apartment building. He caught her just as she was coming down the front steps.

"Where you headed?" he asked eagerly.

She stopped with a look of surprise, like she hadn't been expecting to see him so early. It quickly turned to a look of disappointment. "To work. I only have one day off a week."

Michelangelo felt his heart sink. "Oh. That's okay...I, uh, have some things I need to do, too," he said quickly, remembering Leonardo's instructions.

Elizabeth smiled softly and gave his hand a squeeze. "Come pick me up as soon as my shift is over, okay? We can have dinner together."

His mood lifted in a hurry. "I'll be there," he promised.

* * *

"And there wasn't anything left behind?" Leonardo asked. "Footprints? Clothing fibers?"

The elderly shopkeeper he was speaking to shook his head sadly. "No," he sighed. "There's no evidence of any kind. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"It's not your fault. Thanks for your time."

He left the latest place to be burglarized and returned to the street, where he growled in aggravation. He had spent the entire day searching, but there just weren't any clues. There didn't seem to be any connection between the items stolen or the people who owned them. And the items stolen were never the same; some were of historical significance, some were worth a small fortune, others were very beautiful but not worth a whole lot. It was as if every object was selected on a whim, but each theft was executed flawlessly. It was driving him nuts.

"If only there was some way I could figure out which place will be hit next," he muttered.

If he could do that...

Then these thefts would end in a hurry, because he was going after the culprit himself.

* * *

After spending the day fruitlessly hunting the city for clues, Michelangelo hurried over to the aquarium at sunset. He hadn't been inside before and wasn't sure where to meet Elizabeth, so he went in and started wandering. The atmosphere of the aquarium was a relaxing one; the large rooms were quiet, and watching the sleek, colorful fish swimming lazily around in their brightly lit tanks made him feel at ease.

He watched a shark for a while, then moved on to a section marked Cetaceans. As he gazed up at the large tank housing the dolphins, his ears suddenly picked up loud voices coming from somewhere close by. It sounded like a heated argument. Wondering what was up, he followed the voices and tiptoed through a door labeled 'employees only.'

"I warned you about keeping your mouth shut," a male voice growled angrily from somewhere up ahead.

"I didn't say anything!" a girl cried.

Michelangelo felt his heart skip a beat, and not in a nice way; the girl sounded like Elizabeth.

"_Someone_ told Stacy to stay away from me, and the only person I know who sticks their nose into my business around here is you."

Quickening his pace, Michelangelo rushed down a long hallway and entered an open doorway that led into a vast room housing a training tank. Elizabeth was being pressed into the far corner of the room by a leering man with black hair.

"But like I said before," he went on, his angry voice suddenly turning oily and smooth. "Maybe you're just trying to keep the competition away. I bet you're dying to have me all to yourself."

Elizabeth tried to edge away; he grabbed her chin roughly and made her look at him. "All you have to do is ask, you know," he purred. "Why don't you—"

His sentence ended abruptly in a shrill cry as he was jerked back; Michelangelo had reached him and was pulling him away from Elizabeth. Growling, he twisted the jerk's arm behind his back and moved him farther away from her.

"Why don't _you_ stop harassing sweet girls, you big creep!"

"Sweet?"

The man laughed despite the pain he was in. "Elizabeth Cassidy isn't sweet, she's—"

He yelped as the angry turtle twisted his arm sharply. Michelangelo spun him away from Elizabeth before giving him a hard shove and letting go. The man spun back around, fists balled and ready for a fight, but his snarl morphed to a look of shock when he saw who had interfered.

"You're one of..."

His stared, then jerked his gaze back to Elizabeth. "Jeez, can't you at least stick to your own species? And people call _me_ sick."

Michelangelo growled furiously and raised his fists ominously; the jerk yelped again and took off like a shot. Sighing, Michelangelo turned around. "You okay?"

Elizabeth was rubbing her face where he had grabbed her. "Yes," she faltered, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Michelangelo quickly put a hand on her arm. "Come on," he coaxed. "Let's get out of here."

Elizabeth nodded with a sniffle. But instead of hurrying out of the corner and out of the room, she stepped forward and put her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered, sniffling again.

"Hey, no sweat," he assured her. He tried to sound calm, even though his heart was jumping strangely right now; she was hugging him awfully tight. After hesitating a few seconds, he rested his hands on her back. His fingers brushed over her curls; he marveled at how soft they felt.

Elizabeth stepped back and wiped her eyes. "So," she said, forcing a smile. "Ready to eat?"

"And how."

No one was around as they left the aquarium, but as they started down the front steps, he slipped his arm protectively around her waist. "Who was that guy, anyway?"

Elizabeth breathed a sigh. "Eric Blaine. He's had it out for me almost since the day I first came to work here. He blames me for all the trouble he's had finding a girlfriend lately."

Michelangelo snorted. "Right. Like there's no chance that girls are avoiding him because he's such a slimy jerk."

The petite redhead giggled and shifted closer to him. "Thanks again for the help," she said softly.

"It was nothing."

"Not to me."

They headed down the street to the same restaurant they first met at. During dinner they talked casually and freely, telling the other about themselves, their life, what they hoped to have in the future. When he asked, what Elizabeth told him she wanted most surprised him.

"To belong," she said, her gaze lowering shyly. "To be wanted."

After dinner, he remembered that she liked to stay where it was quiet and took her off the busy streets to the rooftops above. They sat with their feet dangling over the edge of a brick apartment building and watched the moon rise. Feeling bold, Michelangelo slid his arm around her; she responded by resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love the night sky," she sighed, content. "There's something so soothing about it. Sometimes I wish I could see it from out in the country though, so I can see the stars better."

"Me too," he agreed, though he had never really thought about it before. Elizabeth let out another content sigh. "I'm glad I met you," she said quietly.

"Me too," he told her—then cringed inwardly. He just said that.

But Elizabeth didn't look like she had noticed as she lifted her head from his shoulder. Feeling self-conscious, he discreetly pulled his arm away. Elizabeth was twisting a curl around her finger, eyes downcast. "Will you come meet me after work tomorrow, too?" she asked.

"You bet I will," he replied eagerly.

"And the day after that?"

"Can't wait."

She lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze. He hadn't noticed before just how green her eyes were. They were almost Christmas tree green, only softer. "You only just met me," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he said, not understanding the significance. "So?"

"You hardly know me."

He still didn't see what the problem was. "I know enough."

"Such as?"

Now he looked at her oddly. Wasn't it obvious? "Such as you're sweet, and kind, and you aren't scared of trying new things—oh, and you didn't freak out when you met me or any of my buds. What else could I possibly need to know?"

Elizabeth looked at him for a long moment. Her eyes were silently searching his face, but he wasn't sure what she was looking for.

And then she kissed him.

Not a peck on the cheek—he'd had plenty of those—but a real, full-blown on the mouth kiss. By the time his brain had registered what she was doing, she had already pulled back. She looked away and pressed a hand to her face.

"That was too sudden," she murmured, her cheeks red as roses.

"No," he said hastily. "I-I mean, yes, it was, but...I didn't mind. I mean, you could totally do it again...you know, if you want to."

Elizabeth looked at him again, her eyes shy beneath their thick lashes. "I never wanted to before."

"Never?" he echoed in surprise.

"Not ever."

She scooted closer and slid her arms around his neck. Heart jumping like a nervous frog, Michelangelo put his hands on her waist and closed his eyes. Elizabeth's lips brushed his, softly at first but the pressure gently increasing as she tightened her hold on him. Mikey found himself slipping his arms around her, pulling her closer; he had never been this close to a girl before. It made his heart race and heat rush through his skin.

Her soft lips continued to move over his, sometimes light as a feather, sometimes pressing firmly as she explored the shape of his mouth. Spurred by a growing excitement that quickly overshadowed his shyness, he started kissing her back. As he slowly moved his mouth over hers, his hands seemed to take on a mind of their own, gliding up and down her back and over the curves of her side. Elizabeth moaned softly and pressed herself against him.

When they finally parted, they were both flushed and short of breath. Elizabeth smiled shyly and cuddled close to him; her face glowed, and her eyes were as bright as stars.

"I really like being with you, Mikey," she told him softly, her smile warm and sweet.

Michelangelo opened his mouth to respond—and was cut off by an unwelcome beeping. He groaned in annoyance and whipped his Turtle-com from his belt. "What?" he demanded, irritated.

The stern face of his fearless leader scowled at him from the screen. "You're still on patrol, aren't you?" questioned Leonardo warily.

"Um..."

He had forgotten all about that. "Uh, yeah—of course. What else would I be doing?"

Leonardo eyed him suspiciously. "Quit goofing off and get downtown."

"Fine," he grumbled.

The young turtle cut the connection in a hurry. Elizabeth moved away and stood up. "I can see myself home," she offered...though she sounded awfully disappointed at the idea of them saying goodbye.

Michelangelo looked at her gloomy expression and felt this heart melt. "No, I'll walk you," he said quickly. "Besides, how else are you going to get down?"

Elizabeth flashed a wry smile before gazing down from the roof. "Well, I _was_ going to take the stairs...but going down with you would probably be more fun."

She grinned at him, eyes expectant. Grinning back, he hoisted her in his arms and went back down to the street, ninja turtle style.


	5. Discovery

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

* * *

After a week of combing the streets by day and guarding various locations by night, Leonardo was ready to explode.

"Twenty more homes!" he fumed as he paced in front of the TV. "We might as well be chasing a ghost."

"I'm starting to think we might be," muttered Raphael, who was sitting on the couch trying to watch something. He frowned and craned his neck to see around his pacing leader. "How else could this guy get in and out of all these places without ever leaving a trace, or a hint of where he's going next?"

"There _has_ to be a clue here somewhere," Donatello insisted. He was kneeling next to the coffee table and busily spreading out lists of all the places robbed so far. "Nobody is _that_ good."

"Don't bet on it," grumbled Leonardo as he stopped pacing and began flipping through page after page of all the items that had been stolen, along with every last detail they could find out about each piece, whether it looked significant or not. "We're just wasting our time with all this," he noted pessimistically. "First it was Niigata relics, and then pieces from Nagano...whatever comes next is doomed."

He flipped a moment or two more...then stopped and stared as something clicked. "Wait a minute..."

The blue-clad turtle quickly gathered up each of the lists and carefully checked where each item originated from and which night it had been stolen on. "That's it!" he cried.

"What?" Donatello asked eagerly.

Leonardo quickly showed him one of the lists. "Look—everything stolen on this night was originally from Tochigi. On the next night, relics from Ibaraki were stolen."

Donatello hastily got up and grabbed a book listing regions of Japan from the bookcase. After leafing through it for a brief minute, he shook his head, amazed. "They're systematically going through the prefectures of each region, and in a clockwise pattern. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

Raphael was still trying to watch TV over the heads of the two turtles working in front of him. "I'm stumped: why?" he asked wearily.

Donatello slapped the book shut. "Looks like they're working their way northward through the regions, starting with Chubu. They're still circling the Kanto region, so following the clockwise pattern they'll be out for Chiba artifacts tonight."

Leonardo jumped to his feet; _finally_. "In that case...I know exactly where they'll strike next."

Michelangelo, who had been sitting next to Raphael quietly reading a comic book all this time, suddenly looked up. "Where's that, dude?" he asked curiously.

The young ninja shook his head. "Forget it. You guys take the night off; I'm handling this alone."

* * *

A week had already passed since Michelangelo came to the animal shelter to warn them about the thefts. Though Usagi had heard that several places nearby had been robbed during that time, no one had come near them here. Not that he was worried; he was confident that he could easily handle a mere thief.

Things were pleasant and calm this morning. The animals were already fed and busy with after meal grooming, and Hyena was at his usual post by the front door. Abruptly he rose to his feet, ears lifting and swiveling intently. A second later there was a soft knock on the door.

Usagi went to answer it, since his master was out at the moment. He had grown used to the startled surprise people reacted with when they first met him and he opened the door with a friendly smile. "Good day," he greeted, "how can I..."

He trailed off when he saw who was standing on the front steps. "Oh—it's you," he said, pleasantly surprised.

The young lady known as Elizabeth smiled and ducked her head. The morning sunlight caught her hair, setting it ablaze, like strands of red fire. "I hope I'm not dropping by too early," she said softly.

"Oh—no, of course not. Please, come in."

"I wanted to see how Hyena was doing," she explained as Usagi closed the door behind her.

The dog in question was already nuzzling the palm of her hand; she knelt and stroked him affectionately. "I'd take you home with me if I could," she noted with a sigh, "but my apartment has a no pets policy."

Hyena made a grumbling sound; Elizabeth patted him and stood. Usagi gestured a hand to the kitchen. "Tea?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you."

He poured two small cups before joining her at the table. Elizabeth's gaze combed over everything as she sipped, her eyes shining with admiration. "Is our world's Japan similar to where you're from?" she asked, at length.

"Quite a bit similar, actually," he replied with a smile.

"It's good that you were able to find an environment you can feel comfortable in," she noted.

She spoke casually, but something hidden in her voice made Usagi pause mid-sip. He lowered his cup with a small frown. "Are you not comfortable where you are now?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth flushed and lowered her eyes. "I can't say that I'm _uncomfortable_, but...I can't help wondering sometimes if I wouldn't be happier someplace else."

"Like where?" he wondered, curious because he knew so little about the places of this world.

"I can't really say," said Elizabeth, after thinking about it for a moment. "I've never been anywhere but here. My mother was born in Ireland, though, and..."

She trailed off and ducked her head shyly. "Sorry. You probably don't know where I mean."

"Not exactly," he admitted, "but I wouldn't mind learning about it."

Smiling, Elizabeth set her cup down and began describing the far-off country; its landscape, its history, its legends. Usagi propped his chin in his hands and listened, swept away by the sound of her gentle voice.

"It sounds lovely," he commented when she finished. "It rather makes me want to see it for myself."

"Me too," the young redhead sighed. "But it's an awfully long way away from here, and traveling that far is expensive."

"A pity, that."

Elizabeth looked down at her empty cup for a moment, then asked quietly, "Do you miss where you're from?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "Often."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

He reached to give her hand a pat. "Do not feel bad. Some would argue that I am better off here. In my home world I was completely alone; here, I have friends and a home. Although..."

"It's just not the same," Elizabeth finished.

He nodded, his long ears drooping.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"It is all right," he sighed. "After all the time that has passed, I have little hope of ever seeing my world again."

Elizabeth reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. "Whether you ever make it back there or not, I'll be happy to be your friend for as long as you're here."

He smiled softly at her. "Thank you. You are very kind."

She gave his hand another squeeze before letting go. She then glanced at the timepiece on her wrist and frowned. "I should probably..."

She trailed off and gazed into the distance for a moment, thinking. When she looked at Usagi again she smiled knowingly. "On second thought, it can wait. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

It was a long walk from the Far East Animal Society to the garden she liked to visit on her way home from work, but luckily all the time she was spending with Michelangelo was quickly teaching Elizabeth shortcuts that existed underneath the streets. Up above, New York was having a typical Sunday morning; bustling and noisy. The sewers, on the other hand, were always wonderfully quiet. The only sounds were trickles and drips of water, though even down here she could still hear voices in the distance—rats, mostly.

They had been crossing her path ever since she started coming down here by herself, and like any animal she would chat with them on her way to wherever she was going. Every time she took a shortcut down here the number of rats she encountered seemed to double, each one anxious to find out if it was true that she could actually understand them.

As she and Usagi moved down a dry corridor together she could hear the underground rodents chattering in another tunnel somewhere, but they kept out of sight today. When the two of them reached a ladder leading back up to the surface, Elizabeth led the way to the secluded, grassy area above. As they stepped back out into sunlight, Usagi's small black nose twitched. "Something smells familiar," he commented.

"You think so?"

Elizabeth was glad. She had hoped that modern-day Japanese foliage was close to what he knew in his own world. Smiling, she took his hand. "Come on; this way."

She led him to the large fence up ahead, closed and locked up tight by a fancy iron gate. Several chains were wound through the bars and secured together with a padlock. The iron fence had decorative spikes on top, but the gate itself was flat and smooth, so while climbing it was a challenge, it wasn't dangerous.

Usagi was looking the gate over warily. "Are we permitted here?" he wondered, a note of suspicion in his voice.

"Not exactly," Elizabeth allowed, "but the owner isn't around right now, so it's a shame for all this beauty to go to waste."

Usagi still looked doubtful. "Where is the owner?"

"In jail. Don't worry, we won't get in trouble. I've been coming here for months."

The look on his face to her that Usagi was still uncertain about this, but he accepted the hand she extended and allowed her to help him over the gate. Not that he needed any; he had hopped up and over and was waiting on the other side before she'd even made it halfway up. Grunting, she hoisted herself to the top—and then her hands slipped and she fell clear over, head-first. She did a full flip and landed on her feet with a thump.

Usagi cocked a brow. "That was...acrobatic," he noted.

Elizabeth managed to nod as she waited for her heart to stop racing. She didn't know which was worse; him thinking she had done that on purpose or on accident, so she brushed herself off and waved a hand to the winding path that stretched out in front of them.

"Go ahead," she urged. "Take a look around."

The furry samurai remained skeptical, but he started down the dry dirt path, his nose twitching again. The path was lined with densely growing trees: Japanese maples, cherry trees, plum trees, and fragrant pines. Lush ferns and other plants and shrubs grew at the base of their trunks. Their combined colors were beautiful; vibrant shades of green, warm browns, proud hues of red and dreamy purples. The air was alive with smells and birdsong, and in the distance was the sound of a stream trickling.

The jailed landowner who built the garden wasn't Japanese, but he had a lot of work-related stress, so he had created this tranquil place complete with waterfalls and koi ponds. The groundskeeper came every morning to feed the koi and keep everything in order, which was why Elizabeth liked to come here after work. Sometimes she came with matches and lit the authentic stone lanterns that were tucked along the paths. When they were lit, they glowed with a soft, golden light and made the garden seem even more magical.

Stretching out across the stream were small wooden footbridges; when they reached one of them, Elizabeth hurried forward and stood at the top of its subtle arch, where she rested her hands on the smooth wood of the railing and inhaled deeply, her eyes scanning her surroundings. "This is my favorite place in all of New York," she declared with a happy sigh.

Beside her, Usagi folded his arms on top of the railing and gazed down at the stream. The sun was shining on the water; Elizabeth thought it looked like a tiny river of liquid gems. "It is all quite lovely," he said in a hushed voice.

Elizabeth smiled at him—and it wasn't until the two of them were standing eye to eye like this did she notice something. Usagi was almost exactly her height. Not counting his ears, there was almost no difference. She had never been around an adult who was so close to her in size before. Even Mikey, who was short so far as human males went, was taller than her. She wasn't sure why, but it made her feel comfortable. Safe.

Unaware of her thoughts, the white rabbit turned to smile at her. "Show me more."

They spent the rest of the morning exploring the enormous garden together. You could practically live here, it was so big. There was plenty of room for a small house...though she had no interest in the immense mansion that stood out front.

When the two of them reached a clearing in the trees, the ground blanketed with soft grass and moss, Elizabeth automatically did what she always did when she came to this spot; she lay back on the grass and gazed up at the sky, framed by the trees swaying and whispering in the gentle wind.

Usagi lay beside her, hands folded on his chest. "Thank you for bringing me here," he told her softly.

She smiled, her eyes still on the clouds. "You're very welcome."

Elizabeth would have been happy to lay there for a while longer, but her stomach suddenly rumbled so hard she winced. "I guess that means it's lunchtime," she commented, giggling in embarrassment.

Lunchtime...

She sat up quickly, a cold chill passing through her. She had left to visit the animal shelter first thing this morning with the intention of heading straight back home afterward, knowing that Michelangelo would be showing up soon to spend her day off with her. She had completely lost track of time and now he was probably waiting on the front steps that very second, wondering just where the heck she had disappeared to.

Usagi noticed her frown and got to his feet as she hopped up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just...forgot I have something I need to do."

"Oh."

His face fell. Elizabeth hastily reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Hey, you don't have to leave just because I am," she assured him. "You can come and go whenever you want. You don't have to wait for me."

"I still feel funny about not having permission to be here," he said, though she could tell by the look in his bright blue eyes that he couldn't wait to come back again.

"When the owner comes back, I'll be sure to ask, first thing," she promised.

She wasn't looking forward to when the owner became a free man again, because she already knew what kind of answer she was going to get from a cranky guy who liked his privacy. But the last she had heard, he wasn't due to be released for another few months, so there was still a little time left to enjoy this place.

"I had better go," she said, feeling both eager and reluctant to leave.

"We will meet again, I am sure," Usagi told her with a smile.

Elizabeth took one last look around before saying goodbye and hurrying home.

* * *

After pacing in front of Elizabeth's apartment building for an hour or so, Michelangelo parked himself on the front steps, where he fidgeted impatiently. He'd already scaled the building and peeked in the windows of apartment 107; the pretty redhead wasn't home. She didn't tell him before they said goodbye yesterday that she was going out today, so all he could do was wait for her to come back.

When she finally appeared, racing down the sidewalk with her hair trailing behind her like curls of flame, he leaped to his feet and jumped to the bottom of the steps.

"Where in the world have you b—"

His sentence was cut short as Elizabeth banged into him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'm sorry I'm late," she cried when she broke away again. "I had an errand to run and it took longer than I thought it would."

She gazed at him from beneath her lush eyelashes. "I'm so sorry; it won't happen again—promise. Don't be mad at me. Please?"

Her arms tightened and she kissed him again. When she finally let go, he felt a little light-headed and almost wobbled on his feet. "I'm not mad at you," he said absently. "I could never be mad at you."

The lovely girl beamed, hooked her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. "So...where do you want to go first? I'm yours for the rest of the day."

Michelangelo felt his heart soar as he gripped her hand and held it tight. "Just for today?" he said softly. "I'm hoping it's much, much longer."

* * *

Leonardo spent that afternoon plotting out his strategy. In the end, he decided to keep his approach simple. He had easily identified the place that would most likely be hit next, since it housed a large collection of pottery from Chiba. The owner had agreed to go out tonight, presenting a seemingly easy target. Leonardo was going to lie in wait inside, and then...

It felt like forever before the sun finally started to go down. When at last it began its trek to the horizon, bathing the shop with red-orange light, it felt like hours more before that light was gone and the city was blanketed in darkness.

Not that a city like this was ever truly dark, but the back of the tiny shop he was hiding in was full of deep shadows, which made his—and the thief's—job even easier. He waited, crouched behind one of the containers for the pottery, until he sensed that another presence had entered the room.

They moved without a sound and he could barely see them, even after his sharp eyes spotted movement in the darkness. If he hadn't know someone was coming, he never would have noticed. His body tensed, but he continued to wait, watching from his hiding place as the figure slowly moved across the room, heading straight to the largest container. There was a creak as it was opened—followed by an angry exclamation.

The container, like all the rest of them, was empty. At Leonardo's instruction the owner had moved the items before leaving for the night. The figure whirled, knowing they had been set up, but it was too late; Leonardo had already bolted from hiding. Lightning-fast, he shot his hand out and ripped off the mask hiding the thief's face. Long black hair spilled free. Dark eyes blazed at him through the shadows.

With a sigh, Leonardo let the mask fall to the floor. "I knew it. I knew it was you."


	6. Desire and Betrayal

**Chapter 6: Desire and Betrayal**

* * *

"Let me guess," Leonardo said in a defeated tone. "Someone really rich is paying you millions to steal all this stuff."

The thief hadn't moved since he pulled her mask off, but he could tell by the tension in her frame that she was ready to bolt—or fight—at any second.

"Precisely," was the cool response.

"You know I can't let you continue this."

"I advise that you do not try to stop me."

The young turtle released a heavy, remorse-filled sigh. "Lotus..."

He slowly reached out a hand and gripped her arm. She tensed even more but didn't pull away. "You don't need to do this."

Even in the darkness, he could see her expression turn hard. Cold. "And how would _you_ know what I do and do not need?" she demanded icily. "You, who has a family and a home to run to when you are in need. I have no one to rely on except for myself."

She spoke harshly, but Leonardo could hear what was hidden beneath her words. Loneliness, despair, regret. His heart ached for her.

"But that's not true," he whispered. "You have—"

With a low growl, she seized the wrist of the hand he still had on her arm and flipped him clear over her shoulder. He hit the wooden floor with a sharp bang, his shell sliding until he bumped into the wall. By the time he picked himself up, he was alone.

* * *

Donatello was getting ready for bed when he heard Leonardo come stomping into the lair. He peeked through the living room doorway and watched as their leader slumped, sullen, on the couch. "I take it your stakeout didn't go too well."

Leonardo shot him a look of death; the young scientist sheepishly went back to brushing his teeth. He had just finished when Raphael breezed by, stretching his arms and yawning noisily. "I'm beat, so I'm going to hit the sack," he announced.

Instead of getting ready for bed, Michelangelo was sitting at the kitchen table, chin propped in his hands and a dreamy look on his face. "I want to see Lizzie again," he sighed.

Raphael stopped to look at him strangely. "You just got back from spending the whole stinking day with her," he pointed out.

"So?" the hyper turtle asked seriously. He got up with an oddly smug expression. "Maybe she wants me to kiss her goodnight...again."

Raphael started to laugh. "Yeah, right..."

"Uh, I think he means it," said Donatello dryly as he watched his brother swagger out of the room, still wearing that smug expression.

The red-clad ninja beside him stopped laughing and stared. "No way."

Michelangelo stuck his head back into the room to smirk at them. "Way, dude."

* * *

Elizabeth finished drying her hair, switched off the light and left the bathroom. Today had been so much fun; she and Mikey had spent hours at their favorite park together. They had sat on a bench and ate ice cream, then took a boat ride out on the pond. When the sun started to set, they went up to the rooftops, where they cuddled together and watched the stars come out.

The young girl let out a rapturous sigh as she moved into the kitchen; she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy. She smiled down at Frederick, who was asleep in his bed next to the fridge. It was actually a cat bed, but it suited the large rat just fine. He mostly used it for naps, and she had no doubt that once she had gone to bed, he would soon be jumping up and snuggling next to her pillow.

As she switched off the kitchen light, there was a soft knock on the front door. Wondering who could be stopping by so late, she tiptoed by the light still on above the front door and peeked through the peephole. To her surprise, she saw a mutant turtle standing out in the hallway, smiling and waving.

"I thought you usually come in through the window," Elizabeth said wryly as she opened the door.

Michelangelo flashed a playful grin. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to scare you."

Elizabeth leaned her cheek against the edge of the door as she looked at him. She was glad to see him—even if they had only just said goodbye an hour or so ago—but having him here so late, just the two of them...it made her heart thump nervously.

"So...did you need something?" she asked shyly.

The sweet reptile glanced down at his toes. "Not exactly. I just..."

He raised his eyes to hers again. "I missed you."

She smiled at that. "We spent almost the entire day together," she reminded him.

"I know, but..."

He trailed off, like he had spotted something that grabbed his attention. "I just noticed, I've never seen your hair down like this before."

"Oh."

She had just taken a shower, so her hair was still loose. Suddenly feeling self-conscious of her knee-length curls, she absently fingered a clump that was lying across her shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?"

Mikey didn't have any hair, so maybe he didn't really like it—especially not so much.

"Mind?" he echoed, sounding surprised. "Why would I mind?"

He reached out and slipped his fingers into the curls that framed her face. "It's beautiful."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow warm. He didn't outright say 'just like you,' but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking it. His gaze roamed her face; he was so close she could feel his breath. There was only one thing to do now. She put her hands on his shell, urged him closer and kissed him.

Fingers still tangled in her hair, Michelangelo wrapped her in his arms, holding her protectively to him. His body felt warm from the late summer air; she drifted her hands over his arms, enjoying the feel of the contours of his firm muscles, which bulged as he tightened his hold on her. Sighing in pleasure, Elizabeth rested against him.

Slowly, he took a few steps forward, moving out of the hall and into her apartment, and nudged the door shut with his foot. Their mouths never broke apart, continuing to glide, to caress. His broad, three-fingered hands moved up and down her back and over her sides; with a soft moan of appreciation, Elizabeth reached up to stroke the sensitive flesh along his shoulders and neck.

They finally broke apart for air, cheeks flushed. The handsome turtle smiled at her, his eyes brimming with affection—and then his gaze dropped lower. His eyes widened and his grip on her loosened.

Elizabeth looked down too—and saw that her robe had slipped open. Not completely, but enough to give a pretty good idea what she looked like underneath. Blushing furiously, she tugged it shut again and held it in place. Michelangelo swallowed nervously.

"Um...what are you wearing under that?"

She blushed harder. "Nothing," she admitted.

Michelangelo reddened. "Um," he said again, "I should probably, uh, go."

"Yeah," Elizabeth sighed, still clutching her robe. "I have work in the morning."

"So...see you first thing after?"

She smiled and nodded. "I can't wait."

* * *

Leonardo didn't sleep that night. He couldn't believe how careless he had been. He'd let her go...again. He had little hope of ever finding her now. After tossing and turning in bed for hours, he finally gave up and went to the surface to clear his head. He sat on a rooftop and watched the city below as he repeated what had happened over and over in his mind.

He should have done it differently. He shouldn't have grabbed her like that. Or maybe...

Maybe he should have grabbed even harder. Maybe he should have pulled her close and held her tight. Maybe that would have said more to her than his feeble words had.

Too late now. She wouldn't be foolish enough to strike again. She had probably already told her employer that her work was finished, even if it meant taking a loss. There was no way he could track her down again.

Unless...

Unless he didn't look for her directly. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Maybe, just maybe, he could find who had hired her instead. It would take time to deliver that many pieces; maybe he still had a chance. If he could figure out where they were closing the deal at...

He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

* * *

"I'm worried about Leonardo," Donatello told the others at breakfast the next morning. "He's been acting really tense lately."

The turtle in question wasn't home right now, having already been gone by the time the rest of them got up, so they discussed their leader openly.

"He's riled up about the thefts," said Raphael, shrugging. "He's really bent on stopping them. It's like he's taking it all personally."

"I know. That's why I'm worried."

Michelangelo was happily munching his breakfast pizza with a dreamy look on his face, completely oblivious to their conversation. Donatello glanced at him and felt a twinge of envy; he'd had that same look on his face ever since he met Elizabeth. She had to be one special girl, if she was willing to chuck normalcy and date a mutant turtle. Too bad she didn't have a sister or two.

The rest of the day passed slowly—or at least it did for Michelangelo, who was anxiously waiting for nightfall so he could meet Elizabeth after she got off work. And then, almost right at the stroke of noon, the three of them got the shock of the year.

The Neutrinos dropped by for a visit.

* * *

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth swam deeper underwater, kicking her feet rapidly to propel herself. Mac swam beside her, eliciting a series of squeaks and squeals that sounded muffled to her water-filled ears. When it was just the two of them hidden deep below the surface, the sound and feel of bubbles churning in their wake, she felt a peaceful joy that couldn't get any better—unless it was actually Mikey swimming beside her, that is. She imagined that she would enjoy swimming with him very much.

When her training session with Mac ended she climbed out of the tank and started drying off, her heart already eagerly looking forward to her workday ending. Because afterward she would get to spend the rest of the evening and most of the night with the one who had come to mean so much to her.

She had never gotten so close to someone before. Neither of them had said it yet, but she already knew, deep down, just what she felt for him, and he for her. It made her heart race with joy every time she thought about it. At last—for the first time in her life—she felt like she had a place where she belonged, even if she only belonged to one being. She had come to realize that when it all came down to it, that was all anyone needed.

"Hey, freak," a harsh voice called out, slicing into her thoughts like a jagged knife. "Where's your ugly green bodyguard?"

Elizabeth stopped blotting her face and glared at Eric as he came, unwelcome, into the room with her. "He'll be here," she snapped, feeling bold for once. Mikey would always be there to protect her from jerks like Eric. Just thinking about him made her feel safe.

"You'd better get out of here before he shows up," she warned. "He let you off easy last time."

Eric ignored her warning. He moved closer, sneering. "You're really pathetic, you know," he told her hatefully. "You can't fit in with your own kind, so you're trying to worm your way in with a bunch of other freaks. I wonder what you'll do when it turns out that they don't want you either?"

Once upon a time, words like that might have stung. Today she just smiled, knowing that she was more than wanted. It didn't matter what Michelangelo was; all she cared about was who he was. And he was the most special, kind, all around wonderful being she had ever met.

"Just give it up, Blaine. You can't have me. You don't hate me because I'm different—you don't even know _how_ I'm different—you hate me because I'm the only woman you've ever met who wouldn't touch you if her life depended on it."

Eric's eyes blazed. With a furious growl, he lunged for her, but Elizabeth had been anticipating something like that and dodged out of the way as he made a grab for her. Realizing his mistake, he tried to stop himself, but momentum sent him stumbling and falling face-first into the training tank.

When he bobbed back to the surface, sputtering and swearing, Mac popped up behind him. "You're nasty," he scolded frankly, and shot towards him like a rocket. Eric squealed like a frightened little girl and paddled away.

As he reached the side and hauled himself out of the water, Elizabeth heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around and found herself face to face with the head aquarist—AKA the big boss. He was frowning hard.

"You saw her!" Eric hollered, face red with rage as he wiped water out of his eyes. "You saw her attack me with your own eyes!"

"Attack?" Elizabeth echoed in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

Her boss shook his head. "Pushing someone into a tank with a potentially dangerous animal is serious business, Miss Cassidy, especially a non-trainer. I've overlooked the complaints about your spying and rumor-spreading, but this..."

Stunned, Elizabeth felt herself go pale. Spying? Rumor-spreading? This was the first she'd of this, and she spun and glared at Eric, who was grinning in triumph. "You didn't."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," the man in charge said, his tone regretful. "You're the best trainer we've ever had, but I'm going to have to let you go."

The words hit her like a knife to the heart. "You can't," she pleaded, her voice faint. "You can't take me away from them."

Her boss looked at her oddly, as if torn between comforting her and just walking away. He glanced at Eric, then turned and started for the door. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Please get your things and leave the premises. And while I'm not going to bring up any legal matters, I recommend you stay away from here from now on."

He left. Eric brushed past her, beaming like the sun. "That's what you get for crossing me."

When she was alone again, Elizabeth sank to her knees. Tears spilled freely from her eyes and down her face. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be taking her away from them. The animals needed her. They weren't going to understand it if she just up and left them.

Choking back a sob, she crawled to the edge of the tank. "Mac," she called, her voice cracking.

Mac swam over obediently. He immediately noticed her pain. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I have to go," she faltered.

Just a baby or not, he could tell right away that she wasn't saying goodbye until tomorrow morning. "You're coming back, aren't you?" he asked fearfully.

Elizabeth shook her head and choked back another sob. "I can't. It's hard to explain why—I don't ever want to go and leave you, but they're forcing me to. I have to do what they say and not come back."

"But you have to," cried Mac, sounding close to tears himself.

It was so hard to explain the pettiness of this situation to someone so young. And young or not, animals didn't need to worry about someone pressing charges if they showed their face at work after being fired for allegedly trying to hurt a coworker.

But she couldn't bring herself to say that they would never see each other again. "I"ll come back if I possibly can," she whispered. "I'll do anything to see you again—and remember that even if I'm not here anymore, I still love you."

She reached out and hugged his large face as her sobs broke free. She cried and held him for as long as she dared before forcing herself to let go and leave the room. She showered, gathered up her things and left.

The sun was just starting to set as she hurried down the front steps. That meant Michelangelo would be on his way to take her to dinner soon. She was still in tears and couldn't stand being out in public right now, surrounded by nosy stares—no one seemed to be looking at her yet in her pain it felt like dozens of eyes were burning into her—but she still wanted to see him. She wanted to see him more than anything. Being in his arms was just the comfort she needed. Wiping her eyes and sniffling, she hurried to the nearest access point to the sewers.

* * *

After they had all exchanged a surprised round of greetings, Raphael promptly ran off with Dask and Zak. Donatello stuck around the lair, watching as Michelangelo and Kala cuddled together on the couch and watched a movie. The quick-minded turtle knew this wasn't going to end well, and judging by the conflicted look on Michelangelo's face, he knew it too.

Donatello's first question for the trio had been why they had lost touch for so long. The laughing reply was that they had been so busy having fun lately they sort of forgot to visit. With the carefree attitude they always possessed, they had come to pick up right where things had left off the last time they dropped by—Kala included.

As the day wore on, Donatello could practically see his brother's heart being split in two. When the petite blond ran up and hugged Michelangelo, it was obvious that his feelings for her, while long put aside and forgotten, were still as strong as ever. Only now his heart was also full of affection for Elizabeth. The internal struggle he was dealing with was downright painful to watch.

When the sun started to go down, Donatello found himself remembering that old saying: trouble always comes in threes. First came the thefts, and now this. He wondered, cringing, what the third and final trouble would be.

He didn't have to wait long to find out.

Michelangelo and Kala were still snuggled on the couch, watching a romantic movie with their arms around each other, when Elizabeth suddenly walked into the lair. It only took a quick glance to figure out that she had just had one of the worst days of her life. Her eyes were dry but red and puffy from crying, and her pretty face was tired and drawn as she forced a brave smile. Like she didn't want to bring the rest of them down with her problems. Donatello's heart broke for her when her gaze fell on the pair cuddling on the couch.

Michelangelo noticed her first and turned a sickly shade of pale green as he lumbered to his feet, while Kala got up and looked the stranger over curiously. "Who's this?" she asked.

While the turtle beside her fumbled for an answer, Elizabeth watched the two of them in silence. Her colorless face had gone deadpan, not showing any hint of what she was feeling...but she wasn't able to keep her pain out of her eyes. Her eyes belonged to a girl whose heart had just shattered.

Michelangelo finally found his tongue. "Kala," he began, faltering, "this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Kala. She's visiting us from Dimension X."

Elizabeth nodded once, though Donatello couldn't tell if she knew what he was talking about or just didn't care. "Nice to meet you. I'm...just a friend. You two probably have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll be going."

She glanced at the purple-clad turtle silently watching all this as she turned to leave, and as she absently lifted a hand in farewell, the look in her eyes cut at his heart. When she turned and ran out of their home, he knew deep down that she was never coming back.


	7. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 7: From Bad to Worse**

* * *

Elizabeth didn't think anything could hurt more than being sent away in shame from the job she loved so much. That was nothing compared to the agony now searing through her heart. Seeing the one she had grown to care about so deeply wrapped in the arms of someone else...

"I thought he loved me," she sobbed as she ran blindly through the streets. "I'm a fool. I'm such a _fool_!"

Eric had been right after all. She didn't belong with mutant reptiles any more than she belonged with her own kind. She had been stupid, giving her heart away so freely and easily like that. When her mother died she had quickly learned that there was no else she could trust except herself.

Too late to remember that now, now that she had lost everything she had to lose. No job meant no money, and no money meant no apartment. It would only be a matter of time before she wound up on the streets. And there wasn't a soul she could turn to for help.

It started to rain right after she ran out of the sewers, but she barely noticed. She just kept running, not caring where she was going or where she ended up. Not until she suddenly slowed to a stop and looked around, realizing she was on an unfamiliar street. She'd gone and gotten herself lost...terrific. All she needed now was to be jumped by someone or get run over and her life would be complete.

As if on cue, there was suddenly a sharp squealing sound behind her. Whirling in the middle of the street, she was blinded by white light. She realized in horror that she was staring into a set of headlights. The driver was trying to swerve in the rain to avoid hitting her; the car's tires squealed like some tortured animal.

At the last second Elizabeth regained her wits and dove out of the way. She landed on her side against the curb with a crack that sent fiery pain shooting through her midsection. Great. Now she had a broken heart _and_ broken ribs.

The tires were still squealing. There was a crunch, followed by the shriek of metal scraping against pavement. Elizabeth lifted her head and saw that the car had flipped on its side. It slid across the slick pavement mere feet from her, bounced up the curb and came to a stop when it hit the side of a building, the front end crumpling like an accordion. All at once the empty street went still, the quiet patter of the gentle rainfall and the hum of the straining car engine the only sounds.

For a long moment Elizabeth could only stare. The entire day had felt like a nightmare, and this end to her miserable night felt even more unreal. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and moved closer to the ruined vehicle, her eyes drawn to the cab. "Are you all right?" she called weakly.

No one answered. Frightened for the driver's safety, she kept moving forward on her numbs legs, until she was standing close enough to see inside through the cracked windshield; the front seat was empty. She sagged in relief; the driver must have jumped to safety before the car flipped over. _At least one thing went right today_, she thought weakly.

And then the engine exploded.

* * *

"We'll drop by again soon," Zak promised as the trio said goodbye and left.

"Yeah," Raphael muttered after they were gone. "As soon as we happen to cross your busy minds."

Michelangelo was sitting slumped at the kitchen table, face buried in his hands. "Did you see the way Lizzie looked at me?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Donatello nodded mutely. He had seen it all, and his heart ached for them both. Splinter was quietly cleaning up after their busy afternoon while keeping an eye on his heartbroken son with a sad frown.

"I screwed up so bad," the stricken turtle went on, his voice cracking. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"For what?" asked Raphael sarcastically. "For ripping her heart out for a game of hacky sack?"

Michelangelo let his head drop to the table top with a thump. Donatello nudged the red-clad turtle with a hard frown. "Quit it. He feels bad enough."

"I should have told her about Kala," Michelangelo whispered, his voice thick with tears.

"Did you tell Kala about Elizabeth?" asked Raphael.

Michelangelo sniffled and shook his head, still pressed to the table. "No."

"You two-timing rat—oops. Sorry."

Splinter narrowed his eyes at him, then went over and rested a comforting hand on the sniffling turtle's shoulder. "Matters of the heart are not an area any of you are familiar with. You are bound to make many mistakes."

"That's no excuse," Michelangelo insisted as he lifted his head, his eyes full of tears. "My mistake hurt someone else."

Donatello knew he had a point. As badly as his brother felt right now, Elizabeth definitely felt worse. He doubted she would, as Michelangelo wondered, ever forgive him. Just like he doubted any of them would ever see her again.

* * *

Tracking down who had hired Lotus turned out to be easier than Leonardo thought it would be. Thugs in the underworld were buzzing about some rich new guy in town, someone who had big plans to build a collection of artifacts from every major country on the planet. After snaring and not so gently pumping a few thugs for information, he soon had this mystery man's address.

He owned multiple homes, but right now he was staying at a super-swanky hotel as he closed his deal with Lotus. From what Leonardo had heard, he had rented out half the top floor for the occasion. When he scaled up the side of the hotel in question and peered through a window, Leonardo saw that Lotus was already inside, standing in the middle of a room with gaudy decorations and red velvet carpet. There was a slew of Japanese artifacts at her feet.

Sitting across from her and the collection was a middle-aged man with graying hair and dressed in an expensive suit. His face was still youthful and handsome, but there was something cruel in his otherwise calm eyes. He was seated in a chair fit for a king and sipping from a glass of wine.

"This isn't everything I asked you for," Leonardo heard him say.

Lotus was standing with her back to the window, but he could just imagine the strained look on her face (she hated admitting defeat) as she bowed in regret. "I apologize," she said, "but I was seen. I will not be able to acquire the remaining pieces you requested."

The man took another sip. "That's a fancy way of saying you screwed up," he noted.

Lotus bristled, but she kept quiet. The man drained his glass, set it down on a pricy-looking end table and stood. His movements were fluid. "You realize, of course, this means I can't pay you the price we originally agreed on."

The prideful female ninja lowered her head. "Yes."

Her employer swept his gaze over the collection of objects she had delivered before focusing on her. The look on his face as his eyes trailed over her from head to toe made Leonardo tense up and press closer to the window. "I'm disappointed," he sighed. "And I don't like being disappointed."

"I am sorry," said Lotus, "but there is nothing more I can do."

"Oh, no?"

The man reached out and gripped her chin, lifting her face. "You're very pretty...I'm sure we can work something out."

Outside, Leonardo's grip on the stone window ledge grew so tight he was surprised it didn't crack. A second or two ticked by—and then Lotus slapped her employer's hand away sharply. "No. We will not."

With a furious scowl, the rich man massaged his hand. "Aren't you honor bound to do whatever I ask?" he demanded

"I most certainly am not. Not to the likes of you."

Snarling now, the man reached into his designer jacket and withdrew a handgun. "We'll just see about that," he said smoothly, as he leveled the barrel at Lotus' chest.

Leonardo couldn't stand it any longer. Teeth gritted, he reached up to grip the top of the window, kicked off the side of the hotel and burst through the window glass, feet-first. He hit the velvet carpet at a roll, stopping as soon as he was close enough to kick the weapon out of its astonished owner's hand.

He had a katana drawn before he had finished standing, and he casually rested the tip of it against the gawking figure's throat. "Have a seat," he instructed coolly.

His face twisted in rage, but the rich man stepped back and sat down slowly. Ever prepared, Lotus produced a length of rope and tied her ex-employer to his throne-like seat.

Leonardo put his katana away as he scanned the room. "I'm sure the police will love to get a look at this stuff. You have a phone around here, right?"

He wasn't expecting Lotus to follow him as he went into the next room, but she did. "I will not stay here and be taken to jail," she told him sharply after he'd made a quick phone call to the authorities. But when he turned around and looked at her, he could tell by the look behind her dark eyes that she was grateful he had shown up.

"I'm not trying to get you locked up," he said quietly. "I'm just trying to get these things back to their proper owners. Which means," he added, "I can't let you keep anything to sell to somebody else. I can't let you take whatever he planned to pay you, either."

Her face hardened. "Then you leave me with nothing."

His gaze turned imploring as he looked into her eyes. "Why do you have to do this?" he asked seriously.

"Why does it matter to you?" she countered.

The young turtle faltered, but he held her gaze. "You know why."

Lotus looked at him hard, as if she was trying to make him shrivel up with her eyes alone. Abruptly she turned away; he quickly grabbed her shoulder. "I know you haven't forgotten what I offered you once," he said gently. "I make that same offer again...and more."

Her muscles pulled tight beneath his hand. "If you care for me at all," she whispered hoarsely, "you will let me go."

Leonardo hesitated for a long minute, knowing what would happen as soon as he let go. But he knew he had to, no matter how much he didn't want to. So as painful as it was to do it, he slowly uncurled his fingers and pulled his hand away.

Lotus fled quicker than a shadow retreating from the sun. With his heart heavy in his chest, the tired reptile turned and went quietly out into the night.

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up, she had a splitting headache. There was also a throbbing in her side, and her headache was centered sharply between her eyes. Groaning quietly, she opened them slowly, but wherever she was it was completely dark. She couldn't see a thing.

There was the sound of movement somewhere close by. Confused and frightened, she sat up—and lay back down again in a hurry as she felt like an ice pick had just been stabbed into her forehead. "Who's there?" she called weakly.

She heard more movement, like dozens of tiny feet on a concrete floor. As her awareness slowly grew, it dawned on her that that was probably what she was lying on, it was so cold and hard.

Something moved near her right hand. "It's me," a soft voice said.

Elizabeth's heart flooded with relief—and surprise. "Frederick?"

A soft, cold nose touched her palm. "The one and only. I was watching out the window earlier tonight and saw you run by. I could tell you were really upset and I got worried, so...I snuck out and followed you. I eventually found you passed out in the street next to a car in flames."

It was all coming back to her now. Eric. Getting fired. Mikey. Her heart breaking. The car crash, the explosion. Wincing, she felt her face, her hands, her arms and legs, but everything was fine except for her ribs. Nothing else was broken and she didn't have any burns. Her head was still swimming, so she didn't try to get up just yet.

Hesitantly, she stretched a hand out in the darkness; Frederick quickly pressed his head into it. She couldn't see him, but being able to feel him was a comfort, and she stroked his head as she felt her surroundings with her other senses.

She could hear the drip of water, the faint rumble of a subway train somewhere in the far distance. And there were whispers. More whispers than she had ever heard in one place before, as if hundreds of creatures were clustered somewhere nearby, deeply involved in some secret conference. The air was almost as cold as the ground she was lying on. A shiver ran through her.

"Where are we?" she asked in a whisper.

Frederick shifted beneath her hand. When he answered, he spoke in a quiet, regretful voice. "I'm afraid I'm not the only one who found you."

Elizabeth squinted in his direction, trying to make him out as she continued to pet him, but it was no use. "I don't understand," she said, her voice scratchy and weak. "Where..."

A noisy patter of feet suddenly drew near, all of them heading her way. Elizabeth held her breath as she listened to them circle around her—then let it out slowly as she relaxed; they were just rats. "Hello?" she ventured uncertainly. "I'm, uh, sorry to drop in on you like this."

Frederick suddenly moved away from her hand. A dozen foreign noses took his place, sniffing and nuzzling her palm and fingers. "Hello," she said again, forcing a smile. She felt around and was soon petting a pair of soft ears. "Can you guys tell me where I am?"

"We could," said a male voice, higher-pitched than Frederick's. "But you wouldn't understand us."

Elizabeth smiled again. "Of course I understand you."

She heard a startled squeak. The feet surrounding her scurried away. Elizabeth breathed a sigh. "Great."

"It gets worse," said Frederick quietly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Elizabeth, her patience wearing thin. "I just had the worst day of my life, so I'm in no mood for..."

She trailed off. Footsteps were approaching—heavy ones. Had to be a man, and a pretty big one, too. Her heart started to thump as fear tightened her throat. She wanted to bolt up, but it was so dark and her body felt so heavy and tired, all she could do was lift her throbbing head. "Who...?"

The footsteps drew closer. Boots scraped the floor as their owner came to stand beside her. She could feel someone looking down at her, and she squinted in the heavy darkness as she tried desperately to see who it was.

"Good," a deep voice said. "You're finally awake."

Elizabeth felt her heart stop for a second. She had never heard such a strange voice before. It sounded like it was trying to be pleased, soothing, and reassuring all at once. And yet, for a reason she didn't know but was sure she'd hate to find out, it sent chills through her.

She swallowed—once, twice—then asked, "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

Her words came out a pathetic squeak. There was a shifting sound, and when the voice spoke again, it was closer to her than before. She squinted again and pictured the speaker kneeling down next to her. "Don't be afraid. You're among friends here."

A hand touched her face, almost making her jerk in surprise. It was cold and unpleasant, but it was definitely a human hand. And why would she be expecting something else...?

Her foggy head swirled around in confusion for a minute—and then it hit her. She was in the sewers. From the smell of it, she had been taken deeper than she had ever gone before. But the being next to her was definitely a human and not a mutant turtle, or any other kind of mutant. What kind of a person would be lurking this deep in the sewers?

Even with her head still spinning, she didn't need to think long to know the answer to that one: a crazy person.

She was all alone and trapped somewhere in the sewers with a crazy person. For a second she thought about screaming at the top of her lungs, but who was going to hear her this far underground? As frightened tears filled her eyes, she wondered distantly if Frederick was still around or if he had taken off.

The hand suddenly shifted against her cheek, like it was cupping to catch her tears. "Hey, don't do that," said the voice.

Fingers snapped. "Bring water—now."

Elizabeth continued to cry silently as more tiny feet scampered to and fro. Was she going to die? She couldn't imagine there being any reason to bring someone all the way down here other than to make it easy to dispose of the body.

Feet circled around her again, and the hand cupped the back of her head, lifting her until she was partly sitting up. Something cold and smooth—a glass—was pressed to her lips. "Here, drink this."

She tried to obey, but the water that sloshed into her mouth was brackish and foul, and she spit most of it back up as she gagged. Coughing and sobbing, she rolled onto her good side and curled up in a ball. To her relief, she felt Frederick nuzzle her cheek; she would know that giant nose anywhere.

The clammy hand rested on her back, cold even through the fabric of her shirt. "You should rest. I'll find a way to make you more comfortable as soon as possible."

_I'll bet_, she thought bitterly, imagining the hole he would dig in the ground for her.

Looking back at everything that had led up to her being brought down here, she wondered if she should have known that something like this would happen to her eventually. That someday, somehow, she would inevitably end up in some black, horrible place, where someone lay in wait to gleefully snuff out her life.

It had never crossed her mind before, but now that the reality of it was looking her right in the face, it was kind of hard not to. Naturally, the first person who popped into her head when she pictured someone out to get her was Eric. Better a total stranger who didn't know or hate her personally than _him_, she thought crazily.

Shivering and crying, she hugged herself tightly and started wondering how it was all going to end. She sure hoped he made it quick.

Frederick nuzzled her cheek again. "Don't be scared," he told her gently. "He's not going to hurt you."

"How do you know?" she sniffled. "And who is he, anyway?"

"Me?" said the voice.

Her heart stopped. She thought he had left, but he was still in the room with her. She silently scolded herself for crying instead of listening.

"Didn't you know? I am The Rat King."


	8. The Rat Queen

**Chapter 8: The** **Rat Queen**

* * *

Michelangelo was afraid that Elizabeth was never going to forgive him, but he still wanted to apologize. To let her know how sorry he was. He had been stupid—he should have told her that he already sort of had a girlfriend, but he didn't know if he'd ever see her again, or if she even cared about him anymore, and...

"And I've completely fallen for you," he sighed as he mounted the steps to her apartment building first thing the next morning.

He considered buzzing to let her know he was here, but then decided against it, in case she didn't want to see him right now and refused to unlock the door. So instead he scaled the side of the building and climbed in through her bedroom window. It was empty, and her bed looked like it hadn't been slept in. The sight made a lump form in his throat; she had probably spent the whole night crying her eyes out.

Her apartment was small, so he only had to search for a few minutes before he came to the conclusion that no one was home. Frederick was gone, too. It was too early for Elizabeth to have left for work already and he couldn't imagine her taking the large rat with her—unless she was so upset she had decided to skip it today.

After thinking for a minute about where else she might be, Michelangelo quickly left the apartment and hurried to their favorite park.

* * *

The Rat King. Hearing that name made Elizabeth's stomach drop out. She knew exactly who he was—who in New York didn't? The guy had only tried to conquer the world a few dozen times or so. So what did a lunatic like that want with _her_? She wasn't worth any ransom, that was for sure.

But he hadn't hurt her yet, so she had the tiniest hope that maybe he wasn't going to.

"Why..."

Her voice cracked and snagged in her throat. She thumped her chest and tried again. "Why is it so dark?" she asked timidly.

"Dark?"

Her abductor sounded confused. "I had lamps brought in for you. It isn't dark."

Elizabeth's throat seized up again. That couldn't be true...it just couldn't. She had grown strong enough to sit up, and she held her hand close to her eyes and squinted, but she couldn't make out even the vaguest outline of her own fingers.

The clammy hand suddenly gripped her chin, making her gasp in surprise. Her head was turned, and she felt the Rat King lean so close his breath touched her face. She fought the urge to wrinkle her nose; that breath stank.

He made an unhappy sound and let go. "That explosion must have blinded you," he said. "A shame, but...no matter. I don't need you to see."

Elizabeth clutched a hand to her throat; her heart was racing in fear. "What..."

She swallowed with difficulty. "What do you need me for?"

The Rat King chuckled, again sounding surprised as he answered. Like it was obvious."Why, for companionship, of course. When I saw how much you love this one, I knew you were perfect."

Frederick moved closer to her and rested his chin on her lap. "He means me," he sighed.

Elizabeth automatically looked down at him, even though all she could see was blackness.

"And my own subjects, too," her insane host went on. "I don't know how, but you can understand every last one of them. I've been watching you for a while now, sending test after test, and you never failed to speak to them once."

Elizabeth dully thought back on all the trips she had taken through the sewers over the last week or so. How she had always paused, gladly, to chat with the rats that showed up. She started to grow dizzy again; if she had only known...

A shiver ran through her. She unconsciously hugged herself. "When you say companionship..."

"I intend to make you my queen. Even I need someone to rule with."

Elizabeth burst into laughter and tears at the same time. Hysterical, she curled up on the cold floor again. After staying silent for a second or two, the Rat King said, "Our queen is distressed. Come—we must make her more comfortable."

He left, a legion of tiny feet following. Alone now except for Frederick, Elizabeth cried bitterly, until she didn't have a single tear left to shed. Then she dried her eyes and sat up again, wondering in despair how she was going to face whatever her future held.

She didn't have any other choice. Now that she was blind, she wasn't going to be able to find a way to escape. And she had no hope of calling for help. Sure, the turtles lived in the sewers too, but they weren't going to come looking for her if they didn't know she was here. And after what happened, they would probably be relieved when she didn't come back to create more drama.

No one was going to notice or care when she didn't show up for work, since she had been fired and banned from the aquarium anyway. None of her fellow trainers had ever felt comfortable enough to make friends with her, and she couldn't say she really knew any of her neighbors, either. No one was going to come looking for her—if anyone even noticed that she was gone.

No doubt about it. All the cards had fallen the Rat King's way. Whatever happened from here on out...she was his now.

* * *

Michelangelo spent the entire day searching for Elizabeth. He looked in every place he could think of, every place the two of them ever spent time together. When the sun started to set and he had nothing to show for his long search, he finally trudged back home, where he flopped onto the couch in a dejected heap.

"I couldn't find her," he mumbled, the lump that had been in his throat all day threatening to form again.

"She probably doesn't want you to find her," Raphael told him. "I bet she's at a friend's house right now, crying and eating ice cream while she complains about what a jerk her ex-boyfriend is."

"Give it a few days," Donatello advised. "She'll turn up eventually. But even then, she might not want to hear what you have to say."

* * *

Leonardo sat on the edge of a high rooftop, blindly looking down at the city streets far below as the sun went down. He had been up here ever since Lotus ran from him—again. Part of him said to just give up and go home already. And yet he stayed out here, sitting, waiting, hoping...

Hoping that at the very least she would come back to say goodbye.

As the darkness grew and the moon rose into the sky, he suddenly felt a presence behind him, silent amidst the cold wind that had started up. His heart was too heavy to lift as he picked his head up. He didn't bother standing or turning around. "Where will you go now?" he asked.

"Back to my own country," was Lotus' frank response, punctuated by her soft accent. "I have tired of this city."

"I see. I wish..."

He started to say that he wished her well, but instead he ended up saying, "I wish you would stay."

"Why?"

He shut his eyes tight; did she really need to ask? "You know why."

She stepped closer. Her voice was harsh as she spoke. "That is no answer. Speak the truth, or do not speak at all."

His throat tightened; she could be cruel when she wanted to be. "Very well."

Leonardo got slowly to his feet, though he still didn't turn around to look at her. Instead, he stared down from the ledge his toes were curling over, the lights of the sea of vehicles on the streets below blending into ribbons of white and red. "I want you to stay because I love you. Don't tell me you don't know that."

His words were followed by silence, broken only by the rush of the wind. It might have been his imagination, but he would swear it had grown colder.

When Lotus spoke again, her voice was quiet...and hinted that she was smiling. "I only wanted to hear you say it out loud."

Silence fell again, so heavily Leonardo was sure that he was alone again. But as his heavy heart was sinking even further he heard, firmly, "I will not come live with you in the sewer."

He made a face. Of course not. He would have never asked her to.

She cleared her throat. "But..."

The lone word, hovering and loaded with promise, made the young turtle lift his head. But what?

"But I _will _ live with you up here. Anywhere you want us to."

Stunned, he spun around. Lotus stood just behind him with her arms folded, her smile calm and her eyes bright.

"You mean..." His throat worked a moment. "If I leave home and come up here to live with you...you'll stay?"

The female ninja's smile turned soft. "You will have to fly away from the nest eventually—all of you. But I know how important your family is to you. I will not ask you to fly far."

Leonardo could hardly believe what he was hearing. He was half afraid it was all a joke, or a cruel dream. But Lotus didn't disappear, and her soft smile as she looked at him didn't change. Her eyes lowered. "Well?" she asked quietly, her tone expectant. "Are you going to kiss me?"

He had lost count how many times he had dreamed of doing that. Yet now that the chance stood right in front of him, less than an arm's-length away, he had no idea where to start.

_Hold her first_, he told himself, trying to calm his growing nerves. _Let the rest follow._

Slowly, he stepped closer and reached out, putting his arms around her and gently bringing her to him. In response, as if she had been held by him before, she unfolded her own arms and slid them around him, her fingers settling into the grooves of his shell. Her smile was almost shy as their eyes met. Leonardo felt his breath catch as he reached up to brush her black hair, coiling in the wind, back from her face.

From there things moved naturally, easily. They both brought their faces closer at the same time, noses softly brushing together. Their eyes closed and their mouths met. It was such a simple touch, yet it made his heart race and his skin heat. It was everything he imagined—only more. Much, much more.

Leonardo exhaled slowly and tightened his arms. This had been a dream of his for so long, it barely felt real. Even though breaking this moment was the last thing he wanted to do, he pulled away, just enough for their mouths to separate. He needed to make sure this was really happening.

Lotus' face was flushed pink as he looked at her, again brushing his fingers over her silk-like hair. "Are you really staying?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded, her eyes full of understanding. "For you. Only for you."

* * *

"I'm back."

Elizabeth didn't answer, or move from her spot on the floor. During the long hours she was left alone she had gotten up to explore—a new experience for her now that she was locked in perpetual darkness—but the small room only had one way in or out, and something had been pushed firmly against the shoddy wooden door. Her new home had a couple of floor lamps (which didn't do her a whole lot of good now) and in one corner there was a small toilet and sink, but that was it. So after making use of the toilet and splashing water on her face, there was nothing else for her to do except curl up on the floor again.

Footsteps filled her room as it was opened back up, two large and booted and dozens tiny, bare, and clawed. Frederick didn't budge from his spot by her head.

Thumps and scrapes sounded all around her as something—furniture?—was dragged across the concrete floor. She sat up, edged out of the way and listened closely, but she couldn't tell what was going on, or even follow who was moving where. She could already tell she was going to make a lousy blind person.

All of a sudden the room fell quiet as the noises stopped. Elizabeth wondered what was going on now—and almost let out a yelp of surprise as a pair of arms suddenly enveloped her, scooping her up and lifting her like she was just a doll. She didn't know what her host looked like, but she figured out in a hurry from the size of the muscles in the hard arms holding her and the broadness of the chest she was now pressed against that the Rat King was the exact opposite of a wimp.

She held still meekly, her heart hammering in uncertainty, as she was carried across the room. The Rat King bent and lowered her to a surface that was much softer than the cold floor she'd been lying on all this time. It sank under her weight, and there was a creak of springs as she shifted a little.

A bed. He'd brought her a bed.

"There," he said, as he positioned her head on a plump pillow before pulling the blanket over her. "Much better."

Elizabeth clutched the blanket to her chin. "Um...thank you."

No point in making him mad by acting ungrateful. And she wasn't; a soft mattress was a lot nicer than a hard, musty floor. It felt firm, and it smelled clean, almost like new. She fingered the blanket; it was velvet on top, with a silk underside. Classy.

She listened as the many footsteps left the room, followed by a dull clunk as the door was closed. Frederick hopped up and nestled next to her down pillow. "Just so you know, there's a tasseled canopy over your head."

"Seriously?"

Her host wasn't kidding around about turning her into a queen. Although in the days that followed, Elizabeth didn't feel so much like a queen as she did a spoiled princess.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she was first brought down here, but the lavish bed was just the start of the gifts she was showered with daily. Her empty room soon had chairs with velvet cushions, a round table with a polished glass top, a lacy vanity and matching seat, combs and brushes for her hair and a growing collection of perfume bottles, plush rugs that made the cold floor much more enjoyable to walk on, and an elegant oak wardrobe—even though she only had one dress to wear.

"I must insist that you wear this," the Rat King told her shortly after she woke up from sleeping in her new bed for the first time.

He didn't elaborate on what 'this' was, and she couldn't really get a handle on it by feel alone. It felt like a gauzy gown with beadwork draped over it, but there were odd bits of cloth dangling from it.

"Is it hideous?" she asked Frederick after she'd put it on.

"It's...different," was his vague response.

Elizabeth waited for as long as she could stand it, but after days of sleeping and rising without being able to tell if she was waking with the sun or the moon, she finally built up enough courage to ask her new 'king' if she could have something she could tell time with. He immediately brought her a desktop calendar made of dense, high-quality paper that had embossed numbers and lettering, so she was able to read the dates with her fingertips. He also gave her a small clock that felt like it was made from smooth glass and chimed delicately every hour.

He flipped the calendar to the current day before leaving it on her vanity; Elizabeth examined it for a moment and was surprised when the raised numbers told her that only a week had gone by since she was first taken down here. It felt like a lot longer, but in reality it had only been seven days since she was fired. Seven days since her heart was broken to pieces. Seven days since her life had completely fallen apart.

By now, there was a small part of herself quietly pointing out that she didn't really have it all that bad down here. She could certainly do worse than sit around and be lavished with gifts all day. Her ribs were in better shape that she first thought, and after a week of babying them and carefully sleeping on her right side, the pain slowly but surely started to fade.

But was she about to settle in and feel comfortable? Hardly. The food she was given was never as fresh as her presents, and no matter how many nice things she had, it didn't change the simple fact that—unconscious or not—she had been brought down here against her will. She was a well-treated prisoner, but she was still a prisoner.

A prisoner who didn't have any hope of escaping even if she wasn't newly blind, thanks to the constant presence of rodent guards. A second didn't go by where she wasn't watched closely; she didn't have to see to know that dozens of small eyes were focused on her. It would have bugged her more if the rats weren't all so sweet.

She already knew many of them by name, and a group always came running whenever she called, ready and eager to wait on her. Their deluded human leader came whenever she called too, which she found herself doing shortly after he gave her the calendar. She didn't want or need anything else, but she asked him to go to the surface to get her more decorations for her room anyway.

Her request seemed to please him—most likely it made him think that she was growing comfortable down here—and he was all too eager to comply. In reality, she wanted to send him away whenever she thought she could get away with it. She knew she couldn't escape even when he was gone, but she felt better when he wasn't around. Rats she could handle, but a man who thought he was one?

If being kept down here by someone completely off their nut wasn't bad enough, it had already dawned on her that she wasn't getting all of this luxury for free. The Rat King hadn't asked her for anything and whenever he dropped by her room he only talked to her briefly, but...she already knew, deep down, that that was going to change. He wanted more from her than just her company, and she dreaded finding out what that something more was.

Sighing heavily, she set the comb she had been running through her hair down on the vanity and sightlessly fingered the slick glass of one of her perfume bottles. At first she had thought it was a little silly to have a collection like this down here in the sewers, but now she was glad for it. She didn't have any means to bathe herself other than to sloppily splash water on herself at the sink. A spritz or two of fragrance would help mask how dirty she was going to start smelling after a while.

Elizabeth was absently smoothing back her curls (not being able to see made it a pain to put it up, so she had been leaving her hair down these days) when she heard a chorus of squeaks and chatters outside her room, followed by the clunk of the door being pushed open.

The rats that flooded her room greeted her cheerfully, along with exclamations of 'look what we brought you!' and 'she can't see, dummy!'

In spite of everything, their antics always made her smile, and she turned around on her seat and reached down to accept whatever it was they were bringing her. It didn't take long to figure it out; a box made of polished wood, a hinged lid, a windup key on one side. She twisted the key for a moment, then lifted the lid and listened to the whimsical tune that started to play. Smiling again, she turned back to the vanity and made a spot for her new music box.

The sound of heavy boots clumping into the room made her mood dip, and she reminded herself to keep her eyes shut as she quietly closed the music box lid, silencing the tune. She didn't know how much of her emotions showed in them, so she made sure to keep her eyes shut whenever her 'king' was around. It's not like she was using them anymore.

"Do you like your new toy?" the Rat King asked as he came to stand behind her.

Elizabeth nodded politely. "It's lovely. Thank you."

She almost jerked and had to fight the urge to grimace when she suddenly felt his fingers touch her hair. She hated how his cold, clammy, foul-smelling hands felt, but she was afraid of what he might do if she pulled away, or let her disgust show on her face. Even if he didn't see it himself, his rats were always watching her—watching and whispering. She made sure she behaved in front of them, and she was careful about what she said to Frederick.

"You seem very settled now," the Rat King observed as he started petting her hair. "I trust you are comfortable."

Elizabeth nodded again. "As comfortable as I can be."

He made the low sound under his breath that she had come to recognize as a sign that he was pleased. "In that case, I have a small request."

Not allowing herself to cringe right now was torture. Her hands suddenly felt cold; she hastily fumbled for and picked up her comb again, just to keep them busy. Plus she hoped that her captor would move his unwashed fingers if they were in danger of being scraped by the comb's teeth.

He did—but not in the way she had hoped. As she was tugging the comb through her curls and hoping she didn't start shaking, the Rat King moved his hands from her hair and rested them on her shoulders, which were bare thanks to the cut of the gown. Fending off the urge to squirm almost made her whimper.

"What kind of request?" she asked, her voice small.

Elizabeth was pretty sure her nerves were starting to show despite her efforts, but her insane host didn't seem to notice—or if he did, he didn't mind. He chuckled for a moment, which was the polar opposite of encouraging.

"Just a little favor—but a very important one. I look forward to one day ruling the world with you at my side, but—as much as I'd like to be—I won't be around forever. I need someone to pass my legacy on to."

Elizabeth didn't like where this was going. Not one teeny-tiny little bit.

"So what I need," her 'king' said as he gave her shoulders a squeeze, "is an heir."


	9. Without a Trace

**Chapter 9: Without a Trace**

* * *

Leonardo was a bundle of nerves as he started down the underground tunnel that would lead him home—which he hadn't returned to in a week now. He hadn't meant to stay away for so long, but almost immediately after he and Lotus met on the rooftop the other night, they had started looking for an apartment they could move into together.

Lotus already had a small place, but it wasn't really big enough for the two of them, and all things considered it was more of a hideout than a home. And speaking of which; the beautiful ninja had also severed all ties with the underworld she had just recently been associated with, making sure that word got out that she wasn't available for hire anymore.

Both processes had taken time, and since the string of mysterious thefts had been permanently brought to an end and there were no other problems to deal with right now, Leonardo had stuck around up top for the last several days. He kept watch over Lotus as she took her name off contact lists, and slunk discreetly into apartment buildings at her signal to take a look at a place she thought might work for the two of them.

They finally had just the right apartment picked out, and Lotus had already paid for this month's rent. Now all that was left was for her to move her things out of her old place, and for him to do the same...and he also needed to tell his family that he was moving out.

His nerves grew even jitterier as he stepped through the round doorway that led into his family's living room. At his side was the one he loved, her hand clutched tightly in his own. In the living room, Raphael and Donatello were busy sparring, Michelangelo was slumped on the couch and staring sullenly at the TV, and Splinter was kneeling on a floor mat enjoying a bento box full of sushi.

Leonardo waited by the doorway for everyone to notice him...and when they did, they all stared in surprise. Especially at who he was with.

Donatello's eyes widened a little. "Lotus?" he said skeptically. "You look...different."

With a soft smile, Lotus glanced down at the pretty white summer dress she was wearing before turning her gaze to the turtle beside her. "There have been a number of changes in my life recently," she noted.

When the two of them met before coming down here, Leonardo had been just as surprised to see her without her usual black-and-gray outfit. She looked so different when she wasn't dressed like a ninja ready to get down to business. The sight of her looking so angelic had left him breathless, and he'd said so.

She had responded by smiling and shyly lowering her eyes, her cheeks turning a soft pink. Looking at her now, her dark eyes shining with love as she gazed at him in return, her words from the other night echoed in his mind. _Only for you..._

Turning his attention back to his family, Leonardo cleared his throat. "I, uh, have some things I need to tell you guys."

Splinter, infinitely wise, looked like he already suspected what he was going to say. Leonardo cleared his throat again. "I'm moving out," he said.

A brief silence punctuated by more surprise-filled stares followed. "Moving out?" Raphael echoed. "By yourself?"

The blue-clad turtle looked at the pretty ninja standing beside him again. "Not completely," he said softly.

No further explanation was needed. He could tell by the look on each of their faces that realization had dawned. Michelangelo spoke first. His face clouded as he blurted out, "That's great. I'm happy for both of you."

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears, and he ducked his head as he bolted out of the room. Leonardo frowned. "Is he all right?"

The rest of them exchanged glances—sad ones. "Did I miss something?" Leonardo pressed.

"The Neutrinos came to visit last week," Donatello explained quietly. "Elizabeth dropped by and saw Michelangelo with Kala."

Leonardo cringed. "Ouch."

"She took off and we haven't heard from her since," Raphael added. "Michelangelo's been trying to find her to say he's sorry all week. No luck."

Leonardo felt a little funny. Almost like he should feel bad for being so happy when his brother had just suffered his first heartbreak. "Is he all right?" he asked again, with increased concern.

"Not really," Donatello said with a sigh. "He's worried about her. In fact, I'm getting worried myself; he's looked everywhere for her, but it's like she up and vanished. She doesn't show up for work and she hasn't gone back to her apartment."

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Leonardo wondered.

Donatello shrugged. "Hard to say for sure. I hope not."

Leonardo thought it over only briefly before making up his mind. "We should all go look for her. Just to be safe."

His brothers quickly agreed, and the four of them went quietly up to the surface together, making sure they didn't disturb the unhappy turtle in the other room on their way out. When they reached the streets they split up, Raphael and Donatello heading off together while Leonardo stuck close to Lotus.

Picturing his younger brother searching in vain all week made Leonardo feel funny again. Guilty. He had spent all this time hunting for—and then spent all his time with—Lotus. He had no idea what was going on at home. Just because it soon wouldn't be his home anymore wasn't any excuse for neglecting his family.

After thinking it over, he decided to go check out Elizabeth's apartment, just in case Michelangelo had missed something. Only he didn't know how to find it, so even though he didn't want to bother him, he reluctantly beeped his Turtle-com.

"It's no use, dude," Michelangelo said glumly after giving directions to the apartment building. "I've already gone through it out a dozen times. There's nothing to find."

"I'm just going to make sure of that. I'll check back with you later, okay?"

The depressed young turtle mumbled a goodbye and disconnected. As Leonardo was putting his Turtle-com away, Lotus suddenly brushed a hand against his shoulder to get his attention. "Who is this Elizabeth, anyway?"

"A friend of Michelangelo's—a close friend. I only met her a couple of times myself."

He flashed a playful grin. "I've been too busy chasing after a certain beautiful ninja."

Lotus smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "The chase is over now."

Leonardo slid his arm around her and pulled her close. "Good."

When they reached the apartment building, they discovered with surprise that someone new was in the middle of moving into apartment 107. Confused, they returned to the ground floor and headed to the landlord's office, though Leonardo was hesitant to just walk in. There were few people left in New York who didn't know about him and his brothers, but whether they had heard of them before or not, the typical reaction when someone first set eyes on a giant talking turtle was to freak out.

If that happened, Lotus said she would do the talking for him, but in the end there was no need. The landlord was parked behind a desk mounded with papers he didn't bother to look over as the two of them came in. His eyes stayed glued to the newspaper he was reading while Leonardo inquired if he knew a Miss Cassidy.

"Sure," was the absent response, "she's been a tenant here for a couple of years now. Funny how she disappeared a week ago—no phone call, no note, nothing. I felt kinda bad about boxing all her stuff and moving someone else into her place, but I couldn't just keep her apartment vacant when I don't have any idea if she'll ever come back."

With a sudden snort, the man flipped to the next page of his newspaper. "I doubt she will," he went on. "Stuff like this happens all the time, y'know. Young girl up and takes off, usually running after some guy—or away from one. Either way, you almost never hear from her again."

With a frown, Leonardo mumbled a thank you and left the office. He didn't know Elizabeth well enough to be sure if she'd do something like that or not, but it was an awfully strong coincidence that she had disappeared without a trace right after having her heart broken.

As they left the apartment building, Lotus said, "If he is right, then she has most likely moved to another part of the city by now."

"Or maybe clear out of it," Leonardo agreed with a sigh. "It sure looks like that's what happened."

As the sun began to set, the young turtle put his arm around the ninja beside him, suddenly taken with the urge to keep her close. They started for the next destination they planned to investigate—the aquarium Elizabeth worked at—but Leonardo was getting the feeling that they weren't going to find anything.

If Elizabeth had really decided to leave her old life behind, then it wasn't their place to chase after her. The only thing they could do was let her go.

* * *

Elizabeth felt sick. She spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on her canopy bed, hugging a down pillow to her knotted stomach. She barely noticed the rats as they scampered in and out of her room, whispering to each other endlessly. Frederick sat in silence beside her.

When the Rat King told her what he wanted from her, it had taken all her willpower not to scream out that she couldn't—she _wouldn't_!—at the top of her lungs.

She didn't dare. Not when she could easily picture just what would happen if she outright refused. He would force her—get angry and take what he wanted without her consent. The sickened knot in the pit of her stomach pulled tighter as she thought about how this was the inevitable outcome she was now faced with, because her consent was something she was never, _ever _going to give.

After hearing what he wanted she had mumbled the only thing she could think to say—and fortunately it was the truth. She wasn't ovulating right now, and she wouldn't be for another week or so. She only prayed that she would somehow find a way to escape before that brief span of time was up.

Her mind churned; she'd never make it to the surface from here. She couldn't so much as leave her room without being spotted—but maybe, she suddenly thought, she could get away with it if she didn't hide what she was doing. Maybe if she made up some excuse and asked to be taken topside, her 'king' would comply. She'd no doubt be kept under guard, but even then, she would have a better chance of getting away out in the open than she did down here.

It was a long shot, but she knew she had to try.

Sitting up, Elizabeth took a moment to smooth her curls, straighten her odd beaded gown, then slid her bare feet to the floor. The plush rugs strewn around were soft and warm as she started across her room, but as she neared the door, her feet touched cold concrete. A shiver ran through her.

The Rat King was in his throne room right now—wherever that was—and like it always was when he was roaming around his 'domain,' the heavy door that barricaded her room whenever he wandered up to the city had been left open just wide enough for the rats to come and go.

As Elizabeth felt around for and then rested her hands on the splintered wood of the clunky old door, a female rat paused by her foot with a squeak. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"This is my home now," the young girl responded, as lightly as she could. "I can go wherever I want down here, can't I?"

Ignoring the weight of dozens of stares, she pushed the heavy door open wider and stepped out of her small room. She hadn't tried to leave before—she didn't really need to, what with all her food brought to her and a toilet included in her accommodations. Plus she expected to be stopped the second she tried.

The rats watching her were chattering at each other in whispers so rapid they were like a hissing sound around her, but none of them stepped in her way as her bare feet felt their way forward. The floor outside her room was even colder, and parts of it were cracked and uneven. Her foot caught on a large split in the concrete and she stumbled.

As she had done many times this last week, Elizabeth silently cursed her blindness. If only she hadn't let her emotions get the better of her that night. If only she hadn't run away crying. If only she had gone straight home. If only...

If only she had never met the turtles in the first place, she thought bitterly. If she had had the slightest clue that this was where she'd end up, she would have followed her first instinct that day she saw Donatello and left him alone. If she had never acted on her impulse to get to know him, she would never have met Michelangelo, and she would never have had any reason to start visiting the sewers. And then the Rat King would never have seen her talking to his subjects and she wouldn't be in this horrific situation.

Thinking about what she could have done differently in the past was pointless. She needed to focus her thoughts on the here and now and do what she had to do. And that was convince her captor to take her to the surface.

Elizabeth continued to stumble forward, feeling along the coarseness of the wall as a guide. She wasn't sure where she was headed, but the rats whispering to each other behind her weren't following her.

Other than the whispering, it was eerily silent down here. The air was stagnant and full of foul odors in this strange, unfriendly place so far from normal civilization. Elizabeth shivered again and wrapped her bare arms around herself.

The corridor she had been following suddenly opened up into a much larger room. Elizabeth paused, wondering which direction she should head, when a voice speaking from somewhere in front of her made her jump.

"What's wrong, my sweet? Do you need something?"

Good thing he had said something. She probably wouldn't have found him on her own. Steeling herself, the small girl started moving forward again, feeling her way carefully as her other senses sharpened to compensate for the infinite blackness before her eyes. An unpleasant odor teased at her nose, the smell of heavy sweat, layers of dirt and grime, of sewer water. She'd come to recognize this scent as the personal fragrance of her 'king.'

She moved forward another couple of steps, until she could hear the sound of him breathing. The sound of it wasn't coming from the height it did when he was standing, so she assumed he was sitting. Swallowing down her nerves, Elizabeth knelt at what she guessed was the base of his throne, the frothy skirt of her gown pooling around her.

"I-I wanted to ask you something," she began, faltering.

"So ask. You know that I will gladly give you whatever you desire."

Elizabeth had a feeling he was going to revoke that sentiment once he heard what she wanted. She swallowed again and continued. "I want to go to the surface. Just once, please."

"The surface?" the Rat King echoed, shock plain in his tone. "Why? Those who dwell up there shun you—I saw it with my own eyes. This is exactly what makes you such a suitable queen. Why would you want to go back?"

The young redhead had figured he would question her request. She knew she needed to think up a reason, but she had to scramble to come up with one. "You've given me everything I could want down here," she said, hoping to pave her way with flattery, "and I'm grateful, but..."

But she needed to think of a way to say that she only wanted to go up to the streets for a little while—without letting on that what she really wanted was to run as fast as her little legs could carry her the second her feet touched the pavement.

To buy her a few seconds, she uncertainly stretched a hand out. She had deliberately avoided touching him in all this time, but she hoped that a friendly—brief—touch to his hand or arm would help along her persuasion.

Her fingers bumped what felt like the side of a big, bulky wooden chair. She was about to seek out the chair's arm when she heard a creak of movement, followed by the feel of the Rat King's chilly hand closing around her own. She almost jerked back, but she forced herself to hold still as he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips.

After pressing a kiss to her fingers, he rested his cheek on them. "Go on."

Elizabeth's heart thumped as her mind raced. She needed to pick a place for him to take her to that would both be easy to escape from and not arouse his suspicions. Her apartment? No. The aquarium? Heck no.

An image of the Japanese garden she so loved suddenly popped into her head. She latched onto that image and rushed on. "There's a place I used to visit that I really miss. I'd like to go back just once more. I—think maybe after that I will be ready to give up the surface world forever."

She flashed what she hoped was a convincing smile. A silence passed (during which she wished she could see his face so she could get an idea what was going on in his head), followed by a short grunting sound she took as permission for her to continue. She hastily started describing the garden and all its special features—and to her surprise the Rat King stopped her, claiming to already be familiar with the place.

He must have seen her there himself, or had his rodent spies report back to him, Elizabeth realized bitterly. Just how long had he been watching her? She doubted he had ever seen her with his worst enemies, or else he would probably have thought twice about nabbing her.

"I don't see any harm in taking you there for a couple of hours," her captor noted, "but I'm not sure what you'll get out of it. Not to be unkind, but you can't see it anymore."

"Maybe so," Elizabeth agreed quickly, "but I can still enjoy the smell of the plants, and the sounds of the rustling trees, the animals, the streams. It's, um, nice down here, but it's not really the same."

"You get used to it," the insane human told her coolly.

Elizabeth felt her shoulders sink, and her heart with them. She almost cringed a second later as the Rat King started rubbing his cheek against the back of her hand. "I see no reason not to grant you your request," he said, his voice low and smooth. "If in return you grant mine."

A cold chill shot through her, but Elizabeth knew she should have seen that coming. Such a risky 'gift' wasn't going to be given without a price. Swallowing back the bad taste that was rising in her throat, she forced herself to nod. "All right. After I come back from the garden...I'll be ready to give you what you want."

Which meant she needed to make sure she never came back or else.

The Rat King made a pleased humming sound before kissing her fingers again. He let go of her hand and stood. "I'll take you there myself, but after that I have something else I must attend to."

Elizabeth's heart started thumping again as she got to her feet; she would have a much easier time getting away if he wasn't around. But she knew better than to think for a second that he was going to leave her completely alone.

"I will be bringing along my best guards, of course," he added. His tone had taken on a hint of hardness. "For your safety."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes behind their closed lids. "Of course," she echoed. "Thank you."

This only proved what she had suspected all along; the Rat King didn't trust her. She had a feeling he knew as well as she did that she was ready to bolt the second she had the chance to, no matter how much she smiled and claimed she was grateful for his kindness.

"One more thing. Your little prince stays here."

The petite redhead nodded mutely. She should have seen that coming, too. 'Little prince' was his nickname for Frederick, whom he didn't trust anymore than he trusted her. When it came to the other rats, things were a mixed bag. Some adored him and squeaked in delight over how big he was, while others—like the ones that had grown the most attached to her—were jealous of him and fought for her attention and affection.

As the Rat King took her arm and led her to the surface, Elizabeth wondered how the two of them were going to meet up after she escaped. She could only hope that Frederick had been listening to their conversation and figured out what she was planning to do. Even if the others tried to stop him, she knew he could get out of here. He'd find her somehow.

No one spoke during the trip topside. Elizabeth was too tense to make small talk, and the rats following at their heels remained silent aside from the faint sound their tiny feet made on the ground as they walked. She couldn't be sure just how many of them there were, but she guessed there was at least twenty.

After trekking through the sewers for a little while, she was taken by the hand and helped up a ladder to an alley above. From there it was a short walk to the garden; she recognized the smell of it as they neared.

The night air felt chilly as they reached the gate. The Rat King let go of her hand and made short work of the slender chains holding the iron gate shut. Elizabeth flinched as she heard each one of them snap in rapid succession. She did _not _like how strong he was.

There was a creak as the gate was shoved open. "Take good care of her," her captor ordered brusquely. "Make sure she stays on the paths."

The second he was gone, there was a scuttling sound as the rat guards fanned out around her. They were quietly murmuring to each other now, and as Elizabeth listened closely to their voices, she realized with a sinking in her stomach that she didn't know a single one of them.

Further proof of how little her 'king' trusted her. He'd made sure none of the rats she had grown close to in the last week had come along. She was surrounded by strangers—and worse than that, she was surrounded by a feeling that could only be described as threatening.

These rats were here to do their job. As Elizabeth took a shaky step forward, making sure her bare feet stayed on the dirt of the path, she could just imagine them springing at her if she tried to get away. Clinging to her arms and legs, biting and scratching. Even if she could run fast enough to get away—assuming she didn't bolt straight into a tree and knock herself out—what good would it do? They'd race back to tell the Rat King, and then he'd come find her and drag her right back down to his domain. And then she'd really be in for it.

Even as this played through her mind, she still tried. Acting as casual as she could, as if she was idly roaming around, Elizabeth tried to edge off the path, testing the guards' prowess. They responded every time, hissing and snapping at her. She tried quickening her pace and one of them nipped sharply at her ankle.

"Relax," she snapped, stumbling back onto the path. "I can't see where I'm going, you know."

She barely managed to hide the quaver in her voice. Behind her tightly closed lids, tears were stinging her eyes. She couldn't cry. If she cried they would see—they saw everything. And they reported everything they saw.

Elizabeth fumbled on for a little while, occasionally reaching out to brush a tree trunk, the soft leaves of a bush. When her shin suddenly banged sharply into a bench, she sank into it with a shaky exhale of breath.

No point in wandering around anymore. There would be no escape for her tonight. She may as well sit quietly and wait until her 'king' came back to take her home.


	10. The Death of Hope

**Chapter 10: The Death of Hope**

* * *

"What do you mean, Elizabeth doesn't work here anymore? Did she quit?"

Stacy, the girl Leonardo was talking to, breathed a small sigh as she turned and tossed a couple of small fish to the pair of porpoises in the training tank they were standing next to. "No. She was fired."

"Fired?" the young turtle echoed in surprise. "Why?"

The young woman faced him and Lotus again, an unhappy frown on her face. "It's kind of a long story," she said, sighing again. "There's this guy who works here named Eric, and he and Elizabeth never got along—mostly because she always turned him down flat whenever he hit on her. Nobody believed the story he told everyone about her goading an orca she was training into attacking him, but...nobody vouched for her, either."

"Why not?" Leonardo asked seriously.

Stacy fiddled with her trainer's whistle for a moment. "To be honest, no one here ever felt completely comfortable around her. When she first started working here, she seemed shy and quiet, and no one really paid attention to her. But she was a terrific trainer and in the beginning the boss couldn't rave about her enough."

Giving a shrug, the blond trainer brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and glanced at the tank, where the young porpoises were playing, free of worry or care. "Like I said, no one really paid attention to her, but after a while everyone started to notice something funny. She always seemed to know everything that was going on and what everyone else was doing—which is weird, since she isn't friends with anyone who works here. It got kind of creepy and a lot of us started wondering if she was secretly spying on everyone or something."

"Or maybe she's just perceptive and sensitive," Leonardo suggested dryly.

"Maybe," said Stacy doubtfully. "But it was the same with all the animals. Any time one of the other trainers was having a problem, Elizabeth would pop up with a suggestion. Whatever advice she gave always worked, one-hundred-percent of the time. It was like she could read the animals' minds or something."

She shrugged again and grabbed a nearby towel, obviously uninterested in continuing this conversation for much longer as she started briskly drying herself off. "Everyone else started avoiding her after a while, but Eric kept hounding her because she told his last ex-girlfriend he was cheating on her—which he was. How Elizabeth found out is a mystery, especially to Eric. Nobody had a clue what he was up to, but somehow she figured it out and told Kathy. He was probably the one who really got the spying rumors going, but even then, I doubt anyone would have spoken up when he got her fired last week."

"What day was this?" Lotus wondered.

"Last Monday. Now, if you two will excuse me..."

Stacy hurried out of the room. With a hard frown, Leonardo did the same, with Lotus close behind. "Monday," the blue-clad ninja repeated out loud as they left the aquarium. "That was the same day she came to see Michelangelo and saw him with Kala."

After a day that bad, it wasn't surprising that she had taken off.

"It seems there is little more we can do," said Lotus softly. "If she had no real friends here, then it is doubtful that she told anyone where she was going. There is little chance we will find her."

"I know, but..."

Leonardo breathed a frustrated sigh. "This all seems so wrong to me."

The story he just heard had struck a chord with him. Elizabeth had been shunned by her peers because she was different, something he was all too familiar with. Even if there wasn't much hope of finding her, he wasn't ready to stop looking. Not yet.

* * *

With his arms stretched above his head and his eyes lifted to the deepening blue of the sky, Usagi drew in a deep breath that filled his lungs with the crispness of the fragrant air that surrounded him. How he had come to love this garden. He had come here nearly every day since Elizabeth first showed it to him. He kept expecting to meet her, especially when he came here after dark, but he hadn't seen her at all this week.

After another breath and stretch, he started down one of the dirt paths, his eyes drifting over the trees on either side of him and his ears perking up to the sounds of night insects and the quiet trickling of the nearby stream. He rounded a bend in the path—and was taken by surprise when he spied young Elizabeth seated on a bench just a few feet to his right.

She was dressed strangely. Instead of the casual clothing she had worn the previous times he saw her, she had on an odd kind of gown. It was colored an unattractive brown, with black beads sewn to the bodice and skirt and draped in random patterns. There were also black strips of cloth sewn so they dangled from the skirt, and there were more strips wrapped around her torso, almost like bandages.

Her attire aside, there was something about her that made her seem different from the kind, friendly girl who had introduced him to this place. She sat slumped on the bench, her head downcast and her eyes shut. Her face was tired and unhappy. Under the light of the moon, he could see that her skin had a grimy look to it, like she hadn't bathed properly in some time, and his sharp nose twitched as it detected the scent he had grown familiar with thanks to his four friends—the scent of the sewers.

Frowning in puzzlement, Usagi took a step closer. "My lady?"

Elizabeth bolted up from her seat with a startled gasp, hand pressed over her heart. "Usagi!"

Her head turned in his direction, but for some reason she didn't open her eyes. His puzzlement growing, Usagi took another step closer—and to his surprise, a cluster of rodents he hadn't noticed before rose up from where they had been hunkered on the ground. Sitting up on their haunches, they chattered like they were angry at him, teeth grinding together.

They were making a circle around the bench Elizabeth was sitting on, and there were more perched on either arm and lined up along the back of the bench. It was a strange sight to see, and his instincts were telling him that there was something very off about this situation.

Slowly, Elizabeth sat down again. Still chattering angrily, the rats went back down on all fours, but their black eyes never left him. Usagi's frown deepened. "Is everything all right?" he asked uncertainly. "Are you well?"

With her eyes still closed, Elizabeth flashed a smile—a tight smile that wavered, as if she was afraid but trying to hide it. "I'm fine."

She suddenly scooted over a little and patted the space beside her. "Come here. Sit down. You—move."

The rat sitting on the arm to her left made a noise that to Usagi sounded like a threat, if it had been words. It hopped up from the arm and joined the others on the back of the bench. At her feet, the rats circling the bench clicked their teeth in a way he could only describe as a warning, but they moved aside as he came closer and sat down.

Inside his head, Usagi was hearing what was known in this world as 'warning bells.' The second he sat, Elizabeth snatched up his right hand and pressed both their hands into the folds of her skirt where it was draped over the bench between them, like she was trying to hide what she was doing. She clutched his fingers so tightly it hurt a little.

The young lady was sitting up straight and rigid, but through her hand he could feel that she was trembling slightly. His concern mounting rapidly, Usagi opened his mouth to say something, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"I'm fine," she said again, smiling that strange, wavering smile. "I'm just fine. How is Hyena?"

"Well enough, I suppose," he responded, after a long hesitation.

It was clear she was far from fine. Behind her forced smile, he was growing more and more certain that she was terrified of something. His gaze left her slowly and looked down at the rats lined up at their feet, some of them watching the two of them closely with others faced the other way, as if they were keeping watch in case someone else came along.

"I won't be coming here anymore after tonight," Elizabeth suddenly told him. There was a faint quaver in her voice. "I had an accident and lost my sight."

Usagi looked at her again, at her tightly closed eyes. She was breathing unevenly, and she kept swallowing thickly. He didn't need to be told to know that something was very wrong—and maybe, he suddenly realized, that was the problem. Maybe she couldn't tell him. Maybe she was afraid of who else might be listening.

"I am sorry to hear that," he murmured, as his eyes did a quick, discreet scan of their surroundings. He didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary aside from the rats...although he noticed that the nighttime sounds he so enjoyed when he came to this place sounded far away from where they sat, as if the other creatures sensed danger and were keeping their distance.

Elizabeth's grip on his hand tightened so hard he almost winced. Was she trying to tell him to take her away from here? "Would you like me to take you to Hyena?" he asked slowly, casually. "I am sure he would enjoy seeing you."

"No," was the quick, sharp response. "I'm sure he's fine without me. In fact..."

She trailed off and bit her trembling lower lip for a moment. "A lot has changed this week. I have a new life, and I'm very happy. I don't need anyone or anything I used to know or have. I don't need my old friends anymore. You should go."

Despite what she'd just said, her hold on his hand didn't loosen. Her thumb was rubbing his fingers, as if she was trying to will him to understand a message she couldn't say with words. Slowly, she let go and tucked her hand against her thigh.

"Go on," she said quietly. "And don't come back."

Usagi rose from the bench slowly. Leaving her when he knew there was some kind of danger lurking nearby was difficult for him, but he couldn't be sure how to proceed until he knew more. He didn't want to risk that he might be putting her in more danger by taking her from this place.

With the weight of distrusting stares on his back, he started down the dirt path, heading back the way he came. As the distance between he and Elizabeth grew, he repeated their strange conversation in his head.

He was positive that she had been trying to tell him something, something she couldn't say outright. But what she had said made little sense to him. First she claimed to have lost her sight, and then she declared that she had a new life she was very happy with, and that she didn't need old friends anymore.

Remembering the word 'friends' made him draw himself straighter and quicken his pace. Aside from himself, he knew there were others that she considered her friends. And fortunately, they were his friends, too.

* * *

After Usagi was gone, Elizabeth had to struggle harder than ever not to cry. She had wanted to tell him to run, to beg him to take her with him. But she had no idea when the Rat King was coming back for her. If he had shown up while they were trying to escape...

She didn't know how capable Usagi was at defending himself. When telling her about his 'fuzzy bud' that day they went to the animal shelter together, Michelangelo had mentioned that he was a samurai—his exact words being that Usagi was a 'gnarly samurai dude.'

Elizabeth had no way of knowing if he had exaggerated or if the rabbit was genuinely skilled. And even if he was, someone who originally came from a world that was an animal equivalent to feudal Japan was used to battling with swords and blades, not guns and explosives. She knew from all the stories she'd heard about him that the Rat King packed a large, deadly arsenal.

It hadn't been an easy decision, and probably not even the right one, but instinct had told her that her best bet for getting away—and for good—was to bring in someone who knew from experience what they were up against. She only hoped that Usagi would tell them that he had seen her tonight. And she hoped that mentioning that she had been surrounded by rats would be enough to bring Michelangelo and the others running to her rescue, and soon.

She sat on the bench for what felt like hours, listening to the distant sounds of night insects and the even more distant sounds of traffic as the night wore on and the air grew colder. Finally, heavy footsteps heralded the return of her captor, who wordlessly took her by the arm and led her back down to her prison.

For a little while she was left alone in her room, where she curled up on her bed, thinking. Thinking and praying.

A few minutes after the clock on her vanity chimed midnight, the Rat King came into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. "I hear you had a visitor during my absence."

Elizabeth had figured he would bring that up, since there was no way her guards would skip tattling that Usagi had shown up, along with every word that was spoken between them. She sure hoped her responses had been vague enough not to give her away.

"It was no one important," she said lightly, without bothering to sit up. "I told him to go away."

The Rat King chuckled suddenly. "They told me it was some kind of bunny. I find that amusing...and relieving. If you had spoken to a man, I would feel otherwise."

An awfully reasonable reaction for someone so insane, Elizabeth thought dryly. He knew from watching her that there was no man who cared to come looking for her, but at the same time he couldn't imagine her bumping into anyone else. Which again told her that he had missed spotting her with his enemies. Hopefully that would work out to her advantage, somehow.

Cheek pressed to the velvet blanket, she forced a faint smile. "Why would I bother with someone else when I have you?"

Looking back later, she wasn't sure what made her say that. Maybe she had hoped that petting his ego would satisfy him that she hadn't been up to no good and he would leave her alone. But in the end, the only thing her words accomplished was destroying her last hope.

Chuckling again, the Rat King scooted closer and rested a hand on her bare arm. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said, his voice almost a purr as he caressed her skin. "And I'm glad you've finally had your fill of the upper world. Now we can focus on us. Our future."

Something about the way he said that made her blood turn cold. She went stiff as his hand moved from her arm to her hair. "Now that I've fulfilled my promise, I think it's time you fulfilled your own."

Heart stopping and throat closing, Elizabeth sat up and instinctively started backing away, hair tangling around her face in her haste. "But I'm not—" she faltered, "—I mean, it's still too soon. I'm still not..."

"That's all right," her captor said smoothly. "We could always use a little practice first. Couldn't we?"

_No_. No, no, no...

Elizabeth wanted to start screaming, to get up and run as fast as she could, but how far would she get down here?

She soon had her answer. She edged back until she had one foot on the floor; the Rat King reached over casually and closed his hand around her slim forearm. He didn't even bother to grip her tightly. They both knew she didn't have a prayer prying his iron-like fingers off.

A surge of terror had her throat closing again. Part of her was ready to fight, to scream and kick for all she was worth, but another part of her was too afraid to. It'd probably do nothing except make him mad—and it would be worse if he was mad. She was sure of it.

That didn't stop her from letting out a startled gasp and shrinking back as far as she could as he suddenly tugged her closer, dragging her away from the edge of the bed and to the middle of the mattress like she was a feather. "I-I've never—I haven't..."

Her hands had gone cold, and she swallowed thickly as tears flooded her sightless eyes and spilled down her face. "I'm not ready to do this. Not yet. Please, not yet."

He didn't agree.


	11. Broken

**Chapter 11: Broken**

* * *

It was after midnight when Leonardo finally returned home. His day-long search had been fruitless, and when Raphael and Donatello contacted him a little while ago they reported that they didn't find anything either. Leonardo was tired and disappointed, but there had been one bright spot throughout all this. He had been able to spend the entire day with the one he loved.

Pausing outside the lair, he turned to Lotus and took her hands. "I'll see you in the morning, my love," he told her softly. "Sleep well."

Lotus smiled, gave him a lingering kiss goodnight, then slipped silently away. Flush with happiness, Leonardo went inside. In the room they shared, each of his brothers were already in bed, though none of them were asleep yet. Raphael was sitting up reading a comic book, Donatello was tinkering with something, and Michelangelo was tossing and turning restlessly under his covers.

The ordinarily cheerful turtle looked depressed, but his droopy demeanor lifted a little as Leonardo came into the room. "Any luck?" the orange-clad ninja asked hopefully as he hopped out of bed.

Regretfully, the ninja leader shook his head. "None. But I did learn a couple of things."

He repeated what he had been told at the aquarium, along with finding out that Elizabeth didn't live in her apartment anymore. When he was finished, Michelangelo shook his head in disbelief. "Lizzie wouldn't run away."

"But she _did_ just have a seriously horrible day," Raphael reminded him. "Maybe she needed a change of scenery."

But the young turtle was adamant, insisting that Elizabeth wouldn't run from her problems, no matter how upset she was about something. He was convinced that something was wrong—and considering that all of her personal belongings had been left behind, Leonardo was inclined to agree with him.

Before the conversation could continue, an unexpected guest dropped by. Sensing a presence approaching behind him, the blue-clad ninja quickly turned around. To his surprise, he saw Usagi in the next room. "I am sorry to disturb you all so late," the soft-spoken rabbit said, "but I just had a strange experience that I thought I should inform you of."

The reptilian quartet exchanged puzzled glances before Leonardo turned back to Usagi with a nod. "Go on."

"Earlier this evening I happened to be visiting a garden introduced to me by the young lady Michelangelo brought to the shelter a time ago," the furry samurai began as he stepped through the bedroom doorway. "When I saw her tonight, she—"

Before he could continue, Michelangelo bolted forward and grabbed the startled lagomorph by the shoulders. "You saw Lizzie?" he cried. "Where?"

"I just said I was in the garden," Usagi reminded him with a frown.

Leonardo quickly urged his excited brother to let go. "Easy now. Let him talk."

Michelangelo quieted, but he listened with agitation as Usagi continued.

"I did not feel right about leaving her alone, but there was more to the situation than I could see. I believe she is in some form of trouble."

"Did she say that?" asked Leonardo.

Still frowning, Usagi shook his head. "Not precisely. I could sense that she was deeply upset by something, but what little she said to me did not make much sense. She claimed that a recent accident stole her sight, but I cannot be certain if she was telling the truth."

Michelangelo made a face. "Why would she lie about something like that?" he wondered.

The white rabbit shrugged his small shoulders—a gesture he had no doubt picked up from the four of them. "I could not say. Any more than I could say why there were so many rats surrounding her."

There was a slapping sound as Raphael's comic book slipped out of his hands and hit the floor. "Say what?" the red-clad turtle asked dryly.

"She was surrounded by rats?" Leonardo repeated in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. The whole time I was there it felt like they were watching me in anger. It was as if they were guarding her."

While Raphael and Donatello came tumbling out of bed and Michelangelo rushed to grab his weapons, Usagi watched them with a frown of concern. "I could take you to where I saw her, if you like," he offered. "Although I fear she may not be there any longer."

"No need," Leonardo told him grimly. "We know exactly where to find her now."

* * *

Elizabeth lay curled up under her velvet and silk blanket so tight her chin was pressed to the tops of her knees. Tears streamed freely down her face as she sobbed, but she didn't care. She didn't care if the rats saw. She didn't care if the rats told. She didn't care, period.

It had hurt. A lot. She had begged, crying, for him to stop, but her pleas had been ignored.

"You'll get used to it," her captor had told her.

She had done no such thing, and she was left with lingering pain long after he was done. Elizabeth didn't know where he was now, but she could hear the sound of him snoring somewhere in the distance.

As she lay there alone, blanketed in heavy, impenetrable darkness, she came to realize something. She was no queen. The Rat King only wanted his heir and a way to sate his lustful desires. If anything, she had become his personal whore. If this was all life had to offer her now, she wondered if she wouldn't be better off if her frightened assumption that night she was first taken underground had been proven correct after all.

Once upon a time, her thoughts heading in such a dark direction might have disturbed her, but now she felt nothing but a numbness deep inside. A numbness that spread through her as she continued to cry, trying but not quite succeeding in choking back her disgust, her shame. The tears on her face felt cold, while the pain between her legs burned.

All of a sudden the bed shifted under someone else's weight. Elizabeth jerked up with a frightened cry—but then something soft and warm pushed into her hands. Her form sagged in relief, and she grappled to scoop Frederick in her arms, hugging him close as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Don't ever leave me," she begged in a whisper.

"Never," her long-time friend vowed. "You're my best friend and I love you. It's you and me forever."

Sniffling, Elizabeth nodded and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too. Forever."

* * *

It had been a long time since any of them had needed to follow the corridors that led to the Rat King's domain, but Leonardo remembered the way. "Down there," he instructed, pointing with one of his katanas.

"You know, I'd _really _be thrilled if we never had to deal with his Royal Nuttiness again," Raphael groused.

"Who is this Rat King?" asked Usagi as he kept pace with the rest of them. "Is he a rat, like Master Splinter?"

"No," muttered the turtle in red beside him, "he just thinks he is."

Leonardo paused at the head of the group, trying to recall which of the three paths that faced them was the quickest. "I think we take the left one," said Donatello.

The blue-clad leader led the way down the tunnel to the left. As they turned a corner, about a dozen rats darted out of the way of their pounding feet, scattering in every direction with unhappy squeaks.

"We're getting close," Leonardo called over his shoulder.

"And now he knows we're coming," added Raphael.

"Good," said Michelangelo darkly. "Then he won't be surprised when my fist breaks his face."

They continued on for several more minutes, turning corners and sloshing through murky water, until they emerged in a large, open area that Leonardo recognized as the Rat King's throne room. It was empty except for a group of rats edging back to one side, backs arched and teeth bared. Their tails were sharply slapping the concrete floor as they hissed.

A few seconds later they were joined by their self-appointed king, who looked like he had just been pulled unwillingly from a deep sleep. "What do _you_ want?" he demanded irritably.

His sleepy eyes blinked at them before focusing in surprise on Usagi. "The bunny? Something told me you were going to turn out to be trouble."

Michelangelo stepped to the front of the group with a growl. "All right, you slimy piece of filth, where's Elizabeth?"

"You mean my queen? She's resting. You really shouldn't disturb her."

"Your _queen_?" echoed Raphael. "Ew."

"Not your snappiest comeback, dude," his orange-clad brother said dryly.

"Sorry. I'm too nauseated to think of anything better."

"All right," said the Rat King hotly, "out! All of you!"

"Not without Lizzie," said Michelangelo, teeth clenched.

"I'll never let you take her. She's mine."

They had already expected to have to fight their way to her, and they were poised to storm their way past—but just then the girl in question appeared in a nearby doorway. There were dozens of rats clustered around her bare feet, some of them hissing in the same angry way the ones in the throne room were, while others sat down on their haunches and watched her in a manner that reminded Leonardo of an obedient dog.

Clutched tightly in Elizabeth's arms was one of the biggest rats he had ever seen. She held him protectively to her chest as she lifted her head. Her face was lined in concentration, like she was listening hard, and she took several deep sniffs. Her eyes stayed shut.

The rat in her arms also had its head up, like it was making a quick scan of the room. It suddenly twisted around and made a chattering sound near Elizabeth's ear. The small girl stood up straighter. "Usagi?"

The fearless samurai immediately responded to her call, hopping over the heads of the rats surrounding her and drawing his swords ominously when they tried to pounce on him. He soon stood between her and them, their teeth and claws little match for his blades. The cluster of rats still sitting hunched at Elizabeth's feet didn't move.

Both Michelangelo and Raphael darted in the Rat King's path as he tried to move in Elizabeth's direction. "All of you keep away from her," the insane human snarled. "I told you, she's mine."

"You have no right to claim someone against their will," Usagi told him coolly in return.

This earned him a smirk. "She certainly never said no."

Elizabeth's cheeks turned a shame-filled red. "I never said no because I was afraid you would kill me," she said blackly. "Now I almost wish that I did, and that you had. I'll die before I'll ever let you touch me again."

Michelangelo, who had been listening closely to this exchange, turned a paler shade of green, while at the same time a burst of color flared in his cheeks. His eyes snapped. "What the heck did you do to her?"

"Nothing that's inappropriate for a king to do to his queen," was the smug response.

"Why you sick—!"

As the furious turtle lunged, with his brothers close behind, Leonardo heard Elizabeth mutter that she was no one's queen. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she turned around and knelt, facing the group of rats still hovering nearby. She whispered something for a moment, and then, to Leonardo's amazement, they nodded their heads and formed a protective circle around her and Usagi. They hissed and snapped at the other rats, forcing them to move back.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Rat King cried furiously. "You're going to let her escape!"

"You can save your bellowing," Elizabeth said calmly. "They won't be listening to you anymore."

As if to prove it, she stretched a hand out and placed it on Usagi's shoulder. "Please take me out of here," Leonardo heard her whisper.

The rabbit nodded wordlessly and started forward. The hissing rats tried to bite at their heels and leap at their shins, but the ones Elizabeth had whispered to fought them off. Usagi grabbed the young girl's hand and took off running.

Enraged, the Rat King made a move to dart past the reptiles he had been battling, but Michelangelo kicked him back sharply. "It's you and me, dude. You'll touch her over my dead body."

The ensuing fight between the two might have been violent and brutal and come to an even worse end, but after exchanging only a handful of blows with the fiered-up turtle the foul human realized he was outnumbered and outmatched. The next thing they knew, he had tossed a smoke bomb and fled as they gagged on the fumes.

"Come back here and fight," Michelangelo ordered between coughs.

"Forget him," Leonardo choked. "Elizabeth is safe now. Let's go find Usagi and get her out of here."

* * *

Usagi kept a tight grip on Elizabeth's hand as the two of them ran through the dank corridors. At first the other rats chased after them, their foul jaws snapping, but as the ones guarding the young lady continued to fight them back, they slowly retreated, until only their allies remained. Knowing that they wouldn't be welcomed back after what they had done, these too ran off into the darkness one by one, and before long he and Elizabeth were alone.

The white rabbit slowed to a stop, panting to catch his breath. "I believe we are safe now."

The darkened tunnel they were in was silent, although over the sound of his own labored breathing and the rapid beat of his heart, his ears suddenly picked up the sound of a strange rumbling somewhere in the distance.

It quickly drew closer, like a giant animal that was bearing down on them. Usagi looked over his shoulder but saw only darkness. "What is that?" he wondered with a frown.

Elizabeth pulled her hand from his to wipe sweat off her face, then adjusted her hold on the large rat she carried. "Just a subway train. Are there tracks somewhere nearby?"

He took a look around and realized that they were standing beside what looked like a deep, wide channel, with a series of metal rails lining the bottom. "I believe so," he responded. "Are we in any danger?"

Even though he had been here for several years now, he still knew so little about this world. Elizabeth flashed a faint smile before feeling for and resting her hand on his shoulder. "Not as long as we stay up here. The horn might hurt your ears, though."

As if in response to her words, a sharp noise rang out, almost making him flinch. A dot of light appeared at the far end of the tunnel. "We had best move on, then."

Elizabeth gave a nod, and Usagi turned to peer down the other end of the tunnel, wondering which direction would lead them to the surface.

Before he could decide, the rodent Elizabeth was holding let out a high-pitched yelp and tumbled to the ground. The small girl's hand flew from his shoulder. Usagi whirled—and saw that the Rat King had his hand clamped over Elizabeth's mouth, his arm locked around her waist. The tiny human kicked and fought with all her might, but her efforts were no use as she was dragged backwards.

"Try to stop me and I'll dice you into a stew and wear your cute little paws on a chain around my neck," he warned savagely.

Usagi snorted, unmoved. "I do not see how you will manage that without any fingers."

As he spoke, he lifted a katana and swiped neatly at the hand gripping Elizabeth's waist.

The Rat King recoiled with a howl of pain. Blood poured from the gash on the back of his hand. His grip loosened and Elizabeth tried to bolt free, but he seized her hair with a grunt and yanked her back again. With his free hand, he fumbled to pull something from his belt.

Something small and metallic glinted in his grasp just before he threw it at Usagi. The skillful lagomorph was already tensed and ready, and he gave a hop as the hissing object sailed towards him and kicked it out of the air. It flew to the other side of the tunnel and exploded when it hit the far wall, the sound all but lost under the rumble of the rapidly approaching train.

A second later the rumbling was all he could hear, and when the powerful horn sounded again he cringed. The light shining at the front of the machine was blinding.

As Usagi was shielding his eyes, he heard the Rat King yell out in pain again. Squinting through his fingers, the samurai saw that Elizabeth's rat had latched onto his leg, his impressive teeth gnawing sharply at his booted foot.

Growling in fury, the foul-smelling human kicked violently, sending the rodent flying. Usagi tried to see where he landed, but as he turned his head he was blinded by the light again. The train looked like it was on top of them now, and it roared like a wild demon as it rushed by them so hard and fast it created a burst of wind.

The Rat King still had Elizabeth in his grasp, and her hair and skirt billowed in the gusts as he shifted her in front of him, holding her in place like a shield.

"Coward," Usagi hollered. "Let her go and face me!"

But the mad being started to back up, apparently planning on hiding behind the small female as he made his retreat. Only he wasn't able to retreat very far; he had only taken a few steps when he was suddenly jerked back, so hard and unexpectedly he lost his grip on Elizabeth. The shaken girl sank to her knees and scooted to the side, until she was pressed up against the wall. In the rapid blur of light and shadow cast by the subway train as it continued on by, Usagi saw vague flashes of green fists as they cut through the air.

When the train was finally gone and the tunnel fell silent again, the Rat King had vanished. Michelangelo was taking Elizabeth by the hand and helping her to her feet. "You okay?" he asked gently.

Elizabeth nodded absently. Her sightless eyes were open and lifted, like she was listening for something. A frown touched her lip. "Where's Frederick?"

Behind them, the others were hurrying to catch up. "Who's Frederick?" wondered Raphael as he joined them.

"Her pet rat," said Michelangelo.

"She has a pet rat? Jeez, no wonder he..."

Raphael stopped himself sheepishly as the orange-clad turtle shot him a look. Elizabeth wiggled from his grasp. "Frederick," she called loudly.

Usagi started looking around, but there was no sign of a large rat nearby. His gaze eventually drifted to the lower section of the floor, and to the tracks below. He felt his stomach pull tight. "Oh..."

It was all he could say. Seeing the look on his face, Michelangelo followed his gaze to the tracks. His eyes widened and he swallowed uncomfortably. "Yikes."

Beside him, Elizabeth let out a huff of frustration. "What 'yikes'? What's going on? Where's Frederick?"

She started moving away, fully determined to find him despite her lack of sight, but the young turtle quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "I'm so sorry," he told her, swallowing again. "He...fell."

"Fell? Where?" Elizabeth demanded.

"On the tracks," Michelangelo answered, his voice a mumble.

For a moment the young redhead looked blank. Then, as realization sunk in, her face twisted in pain. "No..."

Michelangelo hugged her tightly as she burst into tears. Usagi watched with a saddened heart, having no doubt that the loss of her friend was far from the only cause of her pain.

"He can't be gone," she said sobbed. "He just can't! It was always supposed to be the two of us..."

"It's okay," the turtle holding her whispered as he stroked her hair. "Just let it all out."

Leonardo let out a heavy sigh as he put his katanas away. "We should go."

Elizabeth suddenly wrenched from Michelangelo's arms. "But I don't have anywhere to go," she cried, stricken. "I lost my job, and they can't have kept my apartment this long. I have nothing. No one."

"You've got us," Michelangelo reminded her quietly.

But the young girl was inconsolable, and she hid her face in her hands as she continued to sob.

"Is this true?" asked Usagi. "Does she no longer have a home?"

Leonardo nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

"It'll be okay," Michelangelo told her. He started to reach for her again, but he checked himself. "You can stay with us for now. We wouldn't mind."

Elizabeth shook her head in response. "No. No, I want to go with Usagi."

The rabbit stood straighter in surprise. "Me?"

She nodded, sniffling. "Yes. Please take me back to the animal shelter. I want to be near Hyena. And..."

Choking back a fresh wave of sobs, she buried her face in her hands again. "I can't stay down here another second."

Looking at someone so full of pain and sorrow, Usagi could not find it in his heart to refuse. "I will take her," he said softly. "I am sure Obento will not mind."

Michelangelo looked like he wanted to raise an objection, but he kept quiet for once as Usagi reached out and took Elizabeth's quivering hand. Her fingers curled around his tightly. "I'll come check on you first thing in the morning," Michelangelo promised.

Elizabeth didn't respond as she and Usagi started walking away. She kept silent during the entire walk to the Far East Animal Society, her eyes tightly shut as tears trickled endlessly down her face.


	12. An Unexpected Bond

**Note: **Phew! Revisions for this chapter were the most extensive yet, but I'm finally done! And unlike when I first wrote this tale, I've been doing a lot of research into traditional Japanese food and clothing, as opposed to winging it like I did the first time (or maybe 'makin' it all up' is a better description...) I tried to make everything as accurate as I could, which is kind of a challenge considering this is modern-day Earth with a displaced rabbit from an equivalent to Feudal Japan. So what's outdated today would be modern to him...

Challenging, but a lot of fun, too. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: An Unexpected Bond**

* * *

When Elizabeth and Usagi reached the animal shelter, the soft-spoken rabbit only gave a brief explanation about what had happened to her before he and the kindly caretaker took her to a room at the back, just down the hall from where the two of them slept. She listened to things being moved around for a moment before she was escorted gently to a spare futon bed that had been unrolled on the tatami floor for her. She was then left alone. Alone with her thoughts and the coldness that had settled in her heart.

Elizabeth curled up in a ball and wrapped her arms around herself, but the chill in her bones refused to leave. It felt like it had permanently wormed its way into her veins, turning her insides as numb as her outside. The only part of her that ached with feeling was her heart. That sorry organ felt battered. Sliced to ribbons. Memories of tonight flashed through her mind and had her choking back sobs.

The one consolation she had in all this was that she wasn't as alone as she had believed. The turtles had come running to her rescue just like she had hoped, and now she was being cared for by two kind-hearted people. And Michelangelo...

Elizabeth could tell from the desperation that had been in his voice as he fought to get to her, and how tenderly he had held her as she cried, that he still cared for her. Looking back, that day she had seen him with someone else seemed so far away now. Distant to the point where it was no longer important. Just like the memories she had of every moment they ever shared.

She was still brooding over it a little while later when the two sweet souls looking after her came back, this time bringing her an extra blanket, a bowl of warm food and a cup of hot tea. Elizabeth accepted everything gratefully, but she found she had trouble eating. Her stomach felt like it was twisted in knots, and good, heated food tasted funny after eating nothing but things she was sure were rancid and drinking water that was cold and stale. She nibbled at what she could before curling up on her futon again, burrowing under the soft blanket.

Usagi and his master crept out of the room quietly, though she could easily hear their voices through the thin walls as they spoke lowly out in the hall. The furred samurai was delicately going into more detail about everything that had happened tonight. He faltered when he reached the point where he had concluded from the Rat King's boasting comments that she had been violated.

Obento sounded both grim and compassionate as he spoke. "It is dreadful for such horrors to happen to anyone, least of all someone so young. She is welcome here for as long as she wishes to stay."

"Thank you, Master."

As the two of them walked quietly away, another set of footsteps approached her door—a set made by four clawed feet. There was a pause, followed by a scraping sound, like her door was being nudged open by someone who didn't have hands. The footsteps padded across the tatami floor, and a unique scent drifted over to her. Refreshing and clean as the great outdoors, but at the same time rich and mysterious, like the unknown night.

Elizabeth sat up and stretched her arms out. A strong, muscled body covered in warm hair brushed against her, letting her envelop it, hug it tight. With a shaky sigh, the young girl rested her cheek against Hyena's strong neck and stroked his ears.

The powerful dog didn't say anything, and neither did she. She could tell by the tension in his large frame that he had heard what happened to her, and that he was ready to protect her if he had to. Eyes moistening, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head before laying back down again. Hyena settled down at her side, facing the door.

Elizabeth tried to go to sleep after that, but her restless thoughts wouldn't let her. She kept thinking about Frederick. About the day she first found him, a tiny, hairless, helpless little baby. She didn't know where he had come from, but it didn't matter. He had needed her. So she had hugged him and taken him home, and he had grown up into the brash, funny creature who never failed to brighten her day or lift her mood when she was down.

She couldn't imagine life without him, even though she knew he was gone. She could picture him stepping onto her back when she was being stubborn about getting out of bed, and tickling her ear with his whiskers until she, laughing, sat up and swatted him away.

Only he wouldn't be there to greet her tomorrow morning, or the morning after that. The last words they had spoken to each other echoed in her mind. _You and me, forever..._

Her eyes moistened again, so much so that they escaped between her tightly closed lids and spilled down her cheeks. Suddenly feeling like the air in the room was pressing heavily on her, Elizabeth sat up and kicked the blankets off. "Where are you going?" Hyena asked as she stumbled to her feet.

"I need air. No, scratch that."

The redhead took a sniff of her own arm. "I need a good soak. Where's the bathroom again?"

Hyena rose and came to her side. "You mean the water closet?" he wondered, his gruff voice uncharacteristically light.

He was trying to cheer her up, but Elizabeth couldn't force a smile. Laughter felt so far away, she wondered if she would ever make that sound again.

"No, I mean the bathroom. The toilet is kept in a separate room. I want the tub."

The massive dog shifted closer, until his side was touching her leg. "Here. I'll show you."

She rested a grateful hand on his neck. "Thank you."

He led her down the hall and to the bathroom, then stood guard while she closed the door. She felt her way around for a minute, mapping out the sink, the tub, the towels, soap, and wash cloths. After getting a handle on her surroundings, she twisted the tub's faucet on before stepping back and getting undressed. She absolutely hated the gown she was still wearing and couldn't get it off fast enough.

It tore before she was done shedding it, but Elizabeth didn't care. She crushed the smelly garment into a ball and kicked it aside, fully intending on throwing it away later. It didn't occur to her until after she was nude that she didn't have anything else to wear, but for the moment her only concern was getting clean.

When the tub was full, she eased herself into the warm water slowly. It was almost too hot for her chilled body, but she set to work scrubbing the grime of the sewers off her skin. She buffed herself until she was nearly raw and then worked on her hair. It all took so long the water grew cold and she had to heat it again, but finally she felt satisfied and fresh.

After draining and rinsing out the bottom of the tub, she dried herself off with a large towel. Then, since there wasn't anything else on hand, she wrapped the towel around herself and snugged it in place before leaving the bathroom.

Out in the hallway, she heard movement as Hyena got up to step out of her way, but she also heard someone else moving off to her right. Even though she knew she was safe here, Elizabeth felt herself tense.

"Do not be frightened," came Usagi's gentle voice as he drew nearer. "It is only me."

Letting out her breath slowly, Elizabeth relaxed again. "Sorry. I'm kind of edgy right now."

"You have no need to apologize."

His soft footsteps came closer, until she sensed him standing almost at her side. He could probably tell that she needed her space right now and didn't try to come closer. "I hope I am not prying, but I have been wondering about something," the small rabbit said, with hesitation in his voice.

Elizabeth merely shrugged, doubting that anything he wanted to know would upset her more than she already was. "What is it?"

"How did you come to lose your sight?"

Frowning, the petite redhead thought back. She vaguely remembered the car exploding, and seeing a blinding flash of white, followed by a flare of red. Thinking about it reminded her of something she had heard once, about it being possible for someone to be blinded by looking at something that was too bright for their retinas to handle, like an eclipse.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think they were flash-burned."

There was a brief silence, during which she could picture Usagi glancing down regretfully. As she waited for him to speak again, she suddenly noticed something. It really was silent right now. The last time she was here it was during the day and all the animals had been chattering up a storm, but they had been tucked away in bed for the night, and there wasn't a voice to be heard now that Usagi had gone quiet.

The shelter was in a part of town where it didn't get much traffic driving by throughout the day, but even then, she couldn't imagine much sound penetrating this deep into the old building. There were no car horns honking. No loud music playing. No hum of voices, animal or human. Just a blanket of quiet, of peace. She had found a truly silent place at last.

If only she wasn't too miserable to enjoy it.

"I am sorry," Usagi told her softly.

Elizabeth shrugged again. "It's all right. I'll adjust."

She knew that she sounded stiff, probably even a little unfriendly, but she really wasn't up to making conversation right now. She was tired and wanted to lay down again, and the dampness in the towel she was wearing was almost making her shiver.

She was just about to wrap her arms around herself for warmth when something soft and warm touched her hand. For a second she thought it was Hyena, trying to nudge his nose into her palm, but then she recognized the shape of Usagi's fuzzy fingers. They closed around hers before giving her hand a gentle tug. "Come with me."

Elizabeth followed after him as he led her down the hall, though her feet felt like they grew heavier with each step. She covered a yawn with her free hand. Usagi paused to slide open a door, then pulled her into a room that smelled of clean linen. He let go of her hand, and she listened for a minute or two to the rustle of clothing. Something soft and neatly folded was placed in her hands.

"It is a little large for you," said Usagi, sounding uncertain. "But I hope it will do for now."

Elizabeth unfolded what he had given her and ran her fingers over it for a moment. It felt like cotton, and she guessed from the way it was open in front and tied with a cord that it was a bathrobe.

"I will try to find something that fits better in the morning," the samurai told her.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said tiredly.

He sounded so concerned with making sure she was comfortable. It made something funny stir in her heart—something warm and familiar, yet she had grown so used to her insides feeling cold that it took her a second to recognize it.

She was touched. His kindness had touched her. It was a small feeling, but it was enough to make the numbness in her veins finally start to thaw a little. She tried to smile as she hugged the robe to her chest, but instead her eyes started to fill.

They were closed, but her tears didn't escape Usagi's notice. For a brief second the soft furriness of his fingers brushed her cheek, like he had been about to dry her eyes but stopped himself. "Cry if you need to," he told her in a quiet voice, "but please, do not worry about anything. No harm will come to you while you are here. I will not allow it."

The moisture behind her closed lids grew, but this time the corners of Elizabeth's lips succeeded in lifting. Just a little. "Thank you," she said again. "I'm so glad I have you as a friend."

* * *

Early the next morning, Usagi awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside. Getting up and heading to the back of the hallway, he faced the window there and stretched to greet the day. He then turned and went to peek in the room just a little down the hall from the window, wanting to check on Elizabeth.

The small room was empty. The futon bed they had given her had been rolled up and put away for the day. A little further exploration told him that she wasn't wandering the back hallways anywhere, and neither was Obento, but it was common for his master to be up and gone at this hour.

As he started for the main room of the shelter, Usagi could hear that the animals were also up and about, and making more noise than usual. When he reached the large room, he stopped in surprise.

Elizabeth was seated on a cushion in the middle of the floor, still dressed in Obento's spare _yukata_. He was a small man, so it wasn't an absurd thing for such a petite young lady to wear, although the muted browns and grays were not flattering to her fair skin. And after all she had endured last night, he was not about to mention that she had tied the front incorrectly.

She had her hair pulled up in a bun, and there was a soft smile on her face as the animals, free of their cages, crowded around her. She was petting and speaking softly to each one in turn; somehow, she already knew all of their names. Hyena was reclining a distance away, poised between the small girl and the front door. His dark eyes never left her.

As Usagi drew closer, Elizabeth got to her feet. "Usagi?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

She smiled again, this time in relief. For the first time since their encounter in the garden, she had her eyes open. There were as green and bright as he remembered, but they remained unfocused, not turning in his direction even though she was speaking to him.

"I thought it was you, since you barely make any noise when you walk. Maybe I'll get used to being blind after all."

A kitten started pawing at her bare toes, mewling for attention. Elizabeth quickly scooped him up and nuzzled his soft coat with a look of affection. "You guys are just so sweet," she said, kissing the kitten's downy cheek.

Usagi couldn't help smiling as he watched. He had never known anyone quite like her before. She had such a gentle way about her, and he found himself wondering if that was part of the reason why the animals of this world seemed so drawn to her. He hadn't forgotten how she had charmed her vile kidnapper's rats clean away from him.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Besides new clothes?" she said as she bent to put the kitten down. "Not a thing. You've all been wonderful—yes, you too," she laughed as a small dog tugged playfully at her sleeve.

She went silent as she straightened again, a funny look crossing her face. Usagi frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Elizabeth gave herself a shake. "No. In fact, I'm a lot better than I thought I would be. Last night I was positive I wouldn't be laughing again for a long, long time. I didn't think I had anything left to be that happy about."

There was a faint flush in her cheeks, as if she was both embarrassed and pleased over being proven wrong. Usagi smiled, even though on the inside he felt a pang. It seemed wrong for someone so kind to suffer so much pain. "I am glad you are able to find a little joy here with us," he told her.

His smile must have gotten through his voice to her, because the petite human smiled in return. "Me too. Oh, and I was wondering; where's the kitchen? I know I was in there before, but I can't remember."

"First door on your left in the main hallway," Usagi explained. "But you need not cook while you are here."

"I kind of feel I have to," Elizabeth responded, "you've done so much for me as it is."

But Usagi was firm as he stopped her from leaving the room and started for the kitchen himself. "My lady, it would be both an honor and a delight to cook for you."

The small girl laughed again as she shook her head. "You keep that kind of talk up, and I'm going to..."

She stopped herself, her cheeks turning pink again. The furry samurai eyed her curiously. "Going to what?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

After he and the others got back home from their rough night, Michelangelo lay awake in bed until the sun started to rise, then dragged his overtired body to the surface. He couldn't sleep until he was sure that Lizzie was okay. As he rushed to the animal shelter, the events of last night kept playing in his head. He kept hearing the Rat King's words, bragging over the disgusting things he had done.

It made him sick to think about it, and he felt even worse imagining how Lizzie must be feeling right now. He shook with rage every time his mind forced him to picture what she must have gone through. If only they had gotten there sooner...

If only he hadn't hurt her and made her run off in the first place. He realized now, now that it was much too late, that the second Kala ran into his arms he should have taken her aside and told her, as gently as he could, that he still cared about her, but...

"But I've fallen in love with a girl named Elizabeth," he whispered out loud, his eyes clouding.

He didn't dare ask her to forgive him now. Not when everything that had happened to her was basically his fault. He should have gone after her that night, no matter how scared he was of what she thought of him. He should have at the very least made sure she got home okay. Now, he didn't even know if going to see her was the right thing to do, but he forced his heavy feet up the front steps and knocked on the shelter's door.

As he was hastily drying his eyes, he heard a low, threatening growl on the other side of the door. It wasn't loud, but it was so vicious and eerie it gave him the chills. Had to be Hyena. Thank goodness Lizzie knew how to keep him calm.

But when the door opened, the only person Michelangelo saw was Usagi. Hyena stood at his heels, hackles raised and growls harsher than ever. Usagi gave the dog a warning look, but he didn't bother telling him to back off or to be quiet. Both rabbit and canine knew that Hyena wouldn't listen if he didn't feel like it.

Michelangelo kept his distance as he went inside. "How's Lizzie?" he asked, as Usagi closed the door.

"Better than she was," the white-furred samurai responded. "I made her breakfast a little while ago, and she has since gone back to sleep. No doubt she needs plenty of rest right now."

The young turtle's heart sank. "Oh. I better not stay, then. But when she wakes up, can you tell her that I stopped by?"

"Of course."

Usagi was studying him, and Michelangelo got the strangest feeling. Like the skilled lagomorph was seeing right through whatever walls he had tried to put up before running over here. "You care for her deeply."

It wasn't a question. Michelangelo swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yeah. I do."

He forced the tears down and fumbled to take something he'd grabbed before he left from under his belt. "Can you give this to her? I'd feel better if she can contact us any time she needs to from now on. Just in case."

He passed the spare Turtle-com to Usagi, who looked it over curiously. "I will make sure she gets it. Do you have a message I could deliver for you as well?"

Michelangelo hesitated. He knew he should tell her what he wanted to say himself. But maybe, he decided, letting someone else say part of it wouldn't hurt. It might help ease him into things better...especially if it turned out she didn't want to see him right now.

"Tell her..."

The young ninja's voice caught in his throat, and even though he swallowed again, he couldn't keep back the tears anymore. "Tell her I'm so, so sorry for what I did. And tell her that I understand if she never wants to see me again. But please...make sure that she knows that I'm always here for her. No matter what."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to a pillow dampened with tears. Sniffling, she sat up slowly and wiped her eyes, the images of her dreams still fresh in her mind. She had been dreaming about Frederick, of when he was still small enough to carry around in her pocket. They used to go for long walks together, listening to the voices of their fellow creatures, laughing at the weird insults birds flung at each other when they were fighting in the trees over who had dibs on building a nest on which branch.

She loved all animals, but she had loved Frederick the most. Sniffling again, she brushed her baggy sleeve over her tear-stained face—just as she heard soft footsteps out in the hall. She hastily finished drying her face and pushed back a tangle of curls that had pulled loose from her bun.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," said Usagi as he slid open the door to her room.

Elizabeth doubted it was possible for him to disturb anyone. He was the gentlest thing she had ever met on two legs. Despite that, she had learned during their escape last night that he was even more skilled than she had been led to believe. Swift, agile, a natural fighter. Yet he was as soft as he was strong. As gentle as he was fierce. A perfect balance of so many opposite things. The thought made her smile.

"I'm already awake. And I'm a little hungry again," she added apologetically. And after he'd made her such a big breakfast, too.

"As I said, I am delighted to cook for you." While he spoke, Usagi knelt beside her futon and cupped her hand. "Here."

He placed something cool and hard into her palm. Puzzled, Elizabeth examined the unfamiliar shape for a moment. "What is it?"

"Michelangelo came by a little while ago, while you were still asleep," said Usagi.

Upon hearing the name, the young girl fell quiet. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that she was waiting for something. Waiting for what? Anything. A jolt of anger, or the flutter of excitement she used to get when she thought about the easy-going reptile. Instead, she felt nothing at all. Just an emptiness where the feelings she once had for him used to be.

As she drew her thumb over the grooves in the object still in her hand, realization dawned. "Oh—this is one of the devices they use to communicate with each other," she explained.

Knowing that she could get in touch with them if she really needed to was a comforting thought. Any security she could get right now was appreciated. "If he stops by again, tell him I said thank you."

There was a pause. "I believe he wishes to speak to you himself," Usagi's quiet voice told her. "But until then, he told me to tell you that he is sorry for what he did, and that even if you do not forgive him, he will always be there for you."

Elizabeth was silent for a moment. Then, as she slipped the Turtle-com under her pillow, she said, "If you see him again, tell him I accepted his apology."

"Will you not speak to him yourself?"

"I really don't have anything else to say."

Elizabeth half-expected Usagi to advise that she speak to Mikey face to face at least once more. But instead, he moved a little closer to her and cupped her hand again. A bundle of soft, folded material was handed to her, even softer and fresher-smelling than the robe he had given her to wear last night.

"I went out and purchased this for you," the rabbit told her, sounding uncertain—and a little embarrassed. Shopping for women's clothes probably wasn't something he felt comfortable with even if this particular neighborhood was brimming with Japanese shops and boutiques.

"I know very little of how women in this world dress, so I hope this will be acceptable."

His earnestness made her smile. "I'm sure it'll be fine," she said, unfolding the brand new outfit and standing up.

She expected to be left alone so she could change, but instead Usagi stood with her and hovered close by. Clearing his throat, he handed her something else. "This is not the usual undergarment one wears beneath a _yukata_," he told her, sounding embarrassed again. "But I wanted for you to be able to wear something modest while I show you the proper way to dress. I imagine it will seem a little tricky at first."

Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows in surprise. There hadn't been anything tricky about the robe—or _yukata_, as he'd called it—that she was already wearing. All she had done was fold over the extra fabric as well as she could and then tie it shut with the soft, rope-like cord.

"I'm sure I can manage," she said.

"Just the same, you will most likely need instruction on tying the _himo_ for the first time."

"_Himo_?"

In response, several lengths of thin fabric were draped over her hand, along with a length of what felt like a wide band of satin. It was so long it tickled her bare toes as the end coiled on the floor.

"On second thought, I might need a hand after all."

The mysterious articles of clothing were taken from her and replaced with what felt like a thin cotton shift. She was escorted to a corner of the room, where Usagi unfolded a small screen for privacy before beating a hasty retreat to the other side of the room. Elizabeth got undressed and slid the shift over her head; the neckline came up almost to the base of her throat, and the thin fabric felt cool and breezy. It reached her knees and seemed nice for a warm summer night, but it felt a little funny to be wearing nothing else as she stepped back out from behind the screen.

Her new _yukata_ was passed back to her and she quickly slid it on, certain that she couldn't mess _that _up. But as soon as she had folded the front shut, Usagi let out a chuckle. "The other way, my lady. Where I come from, you only fold the right side over the left when you are dressing the dead."

Elizabeth stopped, sure that the blank look she felt cross her face was impressive. "Are you serious?"

"Quite."

Flushing, she hastily switched things around the other way. Over the next few minutes, she was glad for Usagi's help after all; tying herself together securely was a lot more involved than she thought it would be, not to mention she wouldn't have had a clue what to do with the yards-long sash that went around her waist afterward—or as Usagi called it, the _obi_.

Learning it all had an added difficulty since she couldn't see, but the furred samurai was endlessly patient with her that day. He explained each step to her carefully, then took her hands and placed them where they needed to be. She was pretty sure she had mastered tying her _himo_ in one go, but she didn't think she had quite gotten the _obi_ down yet. It didn't worry her. She knew Usagi wouldn't mind at all if she asked.

After he had finished fashioning a bow, he twisted the _obi_ around so the bow rested at the small of her back. "Make sure you never wear it in front," he warned.

Elizabeth's curious eyebrows went up again. "Why's that?"

Instead of giving her a clear answer, the rabbit hemmed and hawed for a minute before mumbling, "It is the only way that is proper. Trust me."

The topic was quickly shifted to the proper way of folding Obento's _yukata_ so they could put it back into storage. Kneeling on the floor together, Usagi took her fingers and traced them down each of the seams she was to fold along. It seemed complicated at first, but before long she had folded together a neat square of fabric that she was confident she could replicate when it came time to store her own _yukata_.

Pleased with herself, Elizabeth stood and smoothed her hands over the front of her new outfit. It was wonderfully soft, and even though it was a lot different from what she was used to wearing, she felt comfortable. "So, what do you think? Am I ready to face the world?"

Instead of chuckling and pronouncing her officially dressed, Usagi went quiet for a moment. Frowning, the young girl wished she could see his face so she could tell what part of all their careful tucking and arranging had gone wrong.

"I completely forgot," the lagomorph sighed. "I did not buy you any shoes."

"Oh." Elizabeth wiggled her bare toes. "Can I wear yours?" she joked.

Usagi apparently didn't joke when he felt bad about something, because he hurried out of the room and soon came back with a spare pair of his own wooden sandals. He was almost her exact height, and as she slid the footwear on she discovered that the rabbit's furry feet were only a little longer and a little wider than her own.

"I will buy you your own _geta_ later," he promised.

"It's fine," Elizabeth assured him. "Really."

Smiling, she spread her arms out a little. "So? How do I look?"

There was another pause. Elizabeth was about ready to reach over and poke his face to see if he was smiling or grimacing. She heard a shifting, like the rabbit was shuffling his feet. "Honestly? You look lovely."

Elizabeth was sure he was only saying that to be nice. But she felt herself turn pink with pleasure just the same.


	13. Closer

**Chapter 13: Closer**

* * *

Within only a short span of time, Usagi grew used to having Elizabeth around. In spite of all she had been through, her smile was like a ray of sunshine that warmed a room whenever she entered it. All the animals adored her, and she appeared perfectly content to care for and pamper each one of them. In fact, it seemed like there was nothing else she would rather do.

Early one evening, about a week after her first night with them, the gentle girl voiced a tentative question to Obento as they were finishing dinner. "I don't want to impose any more than I already have," she began, "but...if it's all right with everyone, I'd like to stay here permanently. I mean, I won't just loaf around," she quickly added. "I'll work hard every day, and if it turns out that it's not really a good idea after all, I'll—"

Obento raised a silencing hand. "My dear, you are more than welcome to stay. Having you with us has been a joy. You are free to remain here for as long as you want—or to remain here for always, if that is truly what you desire. I will not be around forever and it will put my heart at ease to know that someone as caring as you will take over in my place."

Tears of happiness sprouted in the young girl's eyes. Beaming, she threw her arms around the kindly caretaker's neck. "Thank you," she whispered.

Usagi smiled as he watched them, feeling pleased with this turn of events. Having Elizabeth around had breathed new life into the old shelter.

After releasing his master, she got up and started gathering their dishes from dinner. Usagi found himself admiring how the warm candlelight in the room was making her deep red hair glow.

For the first few days after her ordeal a hint of fear had lingered behind her eyes, but tonight, that fear was gone. She looked relaxed and content, almost like she was always meant to be in surroundings such as theirs. And she looked like she had grown quite comfortable with the _yukata _he had given her. The bright green of the cotton fabric, the cheerful floral pattern and the canary yellow _obi _suited a girl her age nicely.

Brushing back one of the curls that always worked their way loose from her neatly arranged bun, Elizabeth reached over to clear Usagi's place. The furry samurai quickly gathered his dishes and carefully passed them to her, cupping her soft hands as he placed them atop the other dishes she had collected.

The small girl smiled in gratitude before moving away from the table. Her cheeks still bore a flush of happiness over her new living arrangements, and as she carried the dishes out of the room to the kitchen, she hummed quietly to herself. She was so different from what Usagi was familiar with, what with her hairless skin and tiny ears. Yet if someone were to ask him to choose a word to describe her, he couldn't imagine choosing any word except beautiful.

Down the hall, he heard the click of Hyena's nails as he tracked Elizabeth to the kitchen, only for the petite human to firmly instruct him to go guard the front door—and to stay there for the rest of the night instead of nudging his way into her room, like he had done all this week. Hyena responded with a grumble that sounded like a complaint, but he obeyed her command.

Listening to them made Usagi chuckle. Sometimes, it was almost as if the two were actually talking to each other.

* * *

As Elizabeth settled down on her futon for the night, her sleepy thoughts were full of a faint disbelief. Not because she had been given permission to stay here indefinitely (although she hadn't been completely sure that Obento would say yes) but because she felt so very happy right now. A week ago her heart had felt so battered and beaten, to the point where she had been sure it would never be filled with joy and laughter again.

And yet here she was. Finding new reasons to smile and be happy with her life every day. Moving here had been only a small adjustment for her, in spite of—or perhaps because of—not having any of her old things or clothes. A few days after her rescue she had, with help from Usagi, gone back to her apartment building to let her landlord know she wasn't dead or something. As she had suspected, she had already lost claim to her old apartment, and while the landlord told her that he had boxed up some of her things, that box had since walked off. All she was able to recover was her ID and a handful of cash.

Elizabeth hadn't minded. She couldn't imagine mixing her old life with her new one. Even though she couldn't see it, she wanted to keep the look of her new room the way it was. Her old things were just that: things. Things could be replaced. What she had found here in her new home was something that couldn't be bought. Starting over like this felt nothing but right.

In fact, there was only one thing (aside from Frederick, of course) that felt like it was missing. Though it had been brief and ended unhappily, she found there was still room in her heart for what she and Mikey used to share. She didn't really miss Mikey himself, but she definitely missed what they once had. Elizabeth doubted there was something more than friendship waiting for her in the future, yet there was a place for it inside her just the same.

Her mind lingered on this thought for a little while longer, until all her thoughts drifted away and she began to dream. She saw herself as a kid again, sitting on her mother's lap as they watched the sun go down together. She felt warm and safe and happy—and then she felt a hand closing around her throat.

Terror shot through her core and inky blackness enveloped her. She struggled against the hand that now had her pinned down to the ground, thrashing and kicking her feet, but nowhere in her muddled, foggy head did it occur to her that this was anything more than a nightmare. Not until she realized that her eyes were wide open and an all too familiar stench was filling her nose.

Her mouth opened to scream, but the hand was squeezing her throat too tightly. The grip was so strong it was cutting off her air supply. Another hand seized both of her fumbling wrists and pinned her arms up above her head. Foul-smelling breath touched her face.

"You may have escaped my domain," a voice she had prayed she would never hear again hissed in her ear, "but you're still my queen, and you're still going to carry my heir!"

In spite of the anger in his tone, he wasn't making a whole lot of noise as he struggled to keep her thrashing under control, like he was deliberately trying to keep quiet. No doubt he knew that any strange sounds that reached the ears of her new family would bring someone running to investigate—someone he didn't want to tangle with.

Elizabeth made darn sure she created as much noise as she could. She could only gasp weakly for breath as he continued to hold her throat, while at the same time she kept kicking at the torso looming over her as hard as she could. Each time her bare little feet struck either his hard chest or stomach, she felt like she might as well be kicking a wall, but she kicked and fought with all her might anyway. And the more she fought, she more she realized that she was far more angry than afraid. Her heart burned as her mind focused on a single thought.

Not again. Never again.

All her kicking didn't loosen his grip on her wrists, but it had him grunting in effort to keep her quiet and pinned to the floor. Finally, with a growl of irritation, he released her throat to grab one of her ankles. Elizabeth took her chance and screamed for Usagi at the top of her lungs.

A clammy hand slapped back over her mouth so hard she heard her neck pop. The impact was enough to daze her for a second, and when her head stopped spinning she felt a heavy weight bearing down on her, all but flattening her to the floor. Panic filled her and she screamed against the hand still covering her mouth, ready to bite and scratch like a wild animal if that was what she had to do to get out of this—but someone else did it for her.

There was a crashing, tearing sound as something came roaring through her thin bedroom door—literally. The small room was suddenly filled with ferocious growling and snarling, and for the next several minutes that was about all Elizabeth could hear. The hand holding her wrists suddenly let go and the weight pinning her down lifted as the Rat King recoiled with a cry as a very large, very angry dog slammed into him.

Amidst the snarling and exclamations of pain and the harsh snaps of Hyena's powerful jaws, Elizabeth rolled over and scrambled away, stopping when she bumped into one of the walls. She huddled there, shivering, as the fight behind her continued. A second later someone else joined in, someone who came running into the room on two legs.

The fight came to an end shortly after that. Elizabeth heard a heavy blow land, followed by the sound of a sharp blade cutting through the air. There was a roar of pain and then she heard the retreat of heavy footsteps. The room abruptly went quiet except for the sound of Hyena's breathing as he panted.

He didn't say anything as he left the room beyond releasing a snort of satisfaction. Slowly, Elizabeth lifted her head, even though she knew nothing was going to change the level of darkness she saw. Her nose twitched; there was a funny smell in the room.

As she started easing away from the wall, her body still tense even though she knew that the danger had passed, she heard a quiet scrape of metal she guessed was Usagi putting his swords away. She noticed that he was being awfully quiet—and suddenly she recognized the smell.

Blood.

Elizabeth fumbled around and stretched her hands out in the darkness. "Usagi?"

He hurried forward, his furry hands taking her own and clasping them reassuringly. "Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked, fresh panic filling her for a very different reason. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Usagi quickly told her. "I am fine."

He paused. "Are _you _hurt?"

The small girl shook her head. She was so relieved she had gotten through tonight safely she started shaking. "I'm okay. He didn't..."

She couldn't even say it. Before she could stop it, a sob had bubbled up and escaped. She tried to hold them back, but before long her face was wet with tears. Usagi didn't say anything; he just put his arms around her and held her as she cried, his furred form warm and comforting. Sniffling, Elizabeth found herself feeling his hands and arms, needing to check for herself that he really was all right—that he hadn't been hurt because of her.

When she didn't find anything wrong, her fingers rested on his face. He knew that her hands served as her eyes now and didn't mind as she traced his round cheeks, his whiskers, his small nose. For some reason, reassuring herself that how he looked still matched how she remembered him—that her memories of things she used to be able to see weren't fading—made her feel better.

Sniffling again, she hugged him tight and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Usagi gave a silent nod, squeezed her shoulder, then took her hand and gently coaxed her back to bed. After she was settled down on her futon again, he drew the blanket up to her chin before drying her tears. He then sat beside her and held her hand until the adrenaline-fueled tension in her started to relax. Her eyelids drifted shut and she slept.

* * *

After taking one last look around at the place he had called home for all these years, Leonardo pulled in a long breath and let it out slowly. "Looks like that's everything."

It had taken him over a week, but he finally had the last of his things moved out of the lair and into his and Lotus' new apartment. It was a job that probably could have been finished faster, but instead of loading everything he owned into a vehicle and getting it all to the apartment quickly, he had ended up packing each item away one by one while taking countless walks down memory lane.

His brothers had shared each of those memories with him as they helped him pack, and a great deal of reminiscing, reflection, joke-swapping, and moments of quiet as they each thought about how that part of their lives was over now had passed before each box was finally sealed and carried to his new place a handful at a time.

Leonardo couldn't deny that he had deliberately dragged his feet, but he couldn't stall anymore. It was time to take this next big step in his life. He wasn't a kid anymore. He was an adult, and he needed to act like it.

He wasn't the only one who realized that his leaving made a deep impact on each of their lives—more so than if it was someone else.

"If you're moving out," Raphael began, his voice full of doubt, "who's going to be in charge around here?"

The blue-clad turtle took a look at the trio of grimaces facing him and couldn't help chuckling. "I'm sure you'll work it out."

Of the three of them, Michelangelo looked the most saddened. In fact, Leonardo hadn't seen him smile much lately. "You'll remember to visit, right?"

"Every chance I get. And I'll keep in touch when I'm not here. Contact me anytime you need me."

The ordinarily boisterous ninja nodded mutely. Leonardo reached over and gave his shoulder a brotherly squeeze. "Stay out of trouble, okay?" he advised teasingly.

After saying goodbye to Raphael and Donatello, he turned to Splinter, who had been watching them quietly. He smiled as his former student stood before him, but there was sadness behind his eyes. "I do not have any more wisdom to give to you, especially on this new path you have chosen. All I have left to say is that I could not be more proud of you."

Leonardo nodded solemnly and lowered his eyes. His throat felt tight all of a sudden. He knew that this was a step in his life that he needed to make—a step he wanted to make. He wanted to be with the woman he loved, and that meant leaving home. He knew that leaving would be difficult, but as he turned away and slowly walked out of the lair, it felt like he was leaving part of himself behind.

Up on the streets, the sun had already set and the lights of New York were ablaze in all their glory. Leonardo stayed away from them and kept to the shadows, feeling a lot more glum than he imagined he would as he made his way to his new home.

He climbed up the small apartment building via the fire escape and opened a side window of the place he and Lotus had picked out together. Inside, the female ninja had already started unpacking, the otherwise empty rooms cluttered with open cardboard boxes and a handful of furniture and decorations.

Lotus herself was in the living room hanging pictures. She had on a pale gray dress, and her feet were bare as she experimented with which picture she wanted to go above the sofa she had brought with her from her old place. Hearing him come in, she set the frames she was holding down and hurried to put her arms around him.

"You are late," she said, her tone both scolding and playful.

Leonardo smiled faintly as he hugged her. "Am not. Ninjas are above things like time schedules."

"You should try telling that to my last few employers," she returned wryly.

She kissed his cheek with a chuckle before stepping back from his arms. Her eyes focused on the look on his face. A frown touched her lips. "Is something the matter? Your eyes are so sad."

He didn't bother denying it. He knew she'd understand. "Just a little homesick," he said quietly, smiling faintly again.

Her dark eyes filled with sympathy. Although something else crept into her expression as she reached for him again, something he couldn't quite name. "I know it will be an adjustment for you," she said, stroking the back of his head soothingly. "Perhaps my housewarming gift to you will help cheer you up."

Leonardo eyed her curiously as he laced his fingers at the small of her back. "You got me something?"

"More or less."

There was an almost smug look in her eye now. Her expression was deliberately vague and mysterious as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you up to something?"

His question made her laugh. He had never heard her laugh until they got together, and now he heard her laugh all the time. It was a sound he loved hearing...even if he suspected that it was at his expense right now.

"You are so cute when you are being naive."

"Um...thanks?"

She laughed again, clearly enjoying his confusion. "My gift to you is me."

"Oh." His confusion didn't clear much. "Don't I already have you?"

"I have given you my heart, yes. Tonight I offer the rest of me."

"Oh," Leonardo said again—just before it finally hit him. "Oh..."

His face heated until he was sure he was redder than Raphael's bandana. "I, um, don't know how. I mean—I know _how_," he stammered, turning even more red. "I just never..."

Lotus silenced him with a gentle kiss. She then stepped back, reaching behind her to take his hands from her back and hold them firmly in her own. She continued moving back, leading him out of the living room and into their new bedroom. A bedroom that already had a double bed, draped in lush satin and silk.

"Do not be scared. I will show you how. I will show you everything."

* * *

Usagi could scarcely believe how careless he had been. With Hyena stationed at the door and the rest of them sleeping, it had been easy for the Rat King to gain entry through the window at the back of the hall and then locate Elizabeth's nearby room. Judging by how soon his intrusion had happened after her escape, Usagi could only assume that he had been searching for her ever since.

With this in mind (and after a scolding to himself for not anticipating such a move) he started keeping watch outside Elizabeth's room each night. He positioned himself directly across from her repaired bedroom door and didn't budge until sunup. Naturally, this started taking a toll on his energy after a few days and he had to resort to taking naps.

If Elizabeth noticed this change in his daily routine, she didn't comment on it. Her own routine hadn't altered despite the unfortunate incident. She continued caring for the animals from the moment she woke each day, and after they were fed and groomed she would see to the handful of plants kept inside the shelter. She even began venturing out to the small space of land behind the shelter to help tend to their modest garden.

She clearly had a love for things that grew in the ground, be it trees or plants or things that blossomed. He hadn't forgotten the special place she had shared with him, the beautiful garden that had once brought them both such joy. But the gentle girl never mentioned it again, and Usagi made sure he didn't either. It had been ruined for them both.

Usagi had just woken up from a late morning nap one day when Elizabeth came scurrying in from outside. She smelled of open air and flowers in bloom and freshly watered soil. Her cheeks were pink from the warmth of the sun as she caught up with him.

"There you are," she said, sounding pleased that she had found him. "I've been looking all over for you."

Usagi didn't want to admit that he had been sleeping since breakfast, so instead he smiled and asked what she wanted.

Suddenly looking shy, the petite redhead felt for and gripped his hand. Her small fingers pressed something cool into his palm. "Here. I got this for you."

She let go with another smile, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks as she ducked her head. Usagi lifted his hand and looked at what she had given him; a silver ring. It had a rather unusual shape, bearing what looked like a pair of hands cupping a heart capped with a small crown. The polished surface gleamed.

"It's a claddagh," Elizabeth explained, clasping her hands while he studied it. "They're an old Irish tradition."

"Very curious," said Usagi. "Does it symbolize something?"

"Three things: the hands represent friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart...well, you know."

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as she shrugged and smiled. "I was mostly thinking about the friendship part. And loyalty. That's what you've been to me. My most loyal friend."

Usagi didn't know what to say—other than a heartfelt thank you. It was one of the most meaningful gifts he had ever been given. He felt both pleased and touched as he looked over the ring's size. It was too small for him to actually wear, but that was all right. He would find another way to keep it with him.

Elizabeth suddenly reached over and gave him a quick hug. "I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me," she said, looking shy again.

She flashed one last smile before turning away and heading back toward the garden. And as he watched her walk away, her sweet gift clutched tightly in his hand, Usagi realized just how much Elizabeth Cassidy had come to mean to him.


	14. Dark Dreams

**Chapter 14: Dark Dreams**

* * *

Leonardo lay awake in bed one morning, head propped on his palm as he watched the woman who slept peacefully at his side. He could hardly believe it, but it had already been a week since the two of them started their new life together. His pining for his old home was still there, but only a little. It had been buried under the unpacking, the deciding (and then changing their minds) where everything was going to go, and his brothers showing up on their doorstep whenever they felt like it so they could 'help.'

When they weren't busy setting up their apartment, he and Lotus would step out into the city, sharing intimate dinners and long walks in the park, just being together for the sake of being together. It was all like a dream he never thought would come true. At night, he would sometimes wake up to reach out and hold her, just to remind himself that she was real.

Admiring how her skin and hair looked in the morning light, he traced his fingertips along the curve of her face, marveling at how soft she felt to the touch. How beautiful she looked as she slept, her expression sweet as she dreamed.

She must have sensed his touch, because a smile spread across her face a few moments before her eyelids flickered and opened. Blinking sleepily, she gazed at him from her pillow. "Good morning."

Leonardo scooted closer and slid his arm around her bare waist as he peered lovingly into her eyes. "Morning," he returned, kissing her forehead.

Lotus covered a small yawn before reaching up to run her fingers over his cheek. Her eyes were still sleepy, but there was something pleased and satisfied in her expression as she smiled again. "You know," she said, her voice low in a way that sent a pleasant thrill through him, "for not knowing how, you certainly learned in a hurry."

"I had a good teacher," Leonardo responded simply, teasingly. "Plus I've been inspired."

"And continue to be," Lotus added wryly.

The young ninja merely smiled as he ran a hand over her dark hair. He tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help but be aware that if Lotus had experience, then she had a history from before they met. It was impossible not to feel a pang of jealousy at the idea, but he was able to assure himself that out of any man she had ever known, anyone she could have chosen to be with, she had chosen him.

He also couldn't help but try hard to please her better than anyone else ever had.

With a wry smile, he casually rolled her onto her back before taking her hands, sliding them up the silk sheets and holding them above her pillow. "I'm feeling a little 'inspired' this very minute," he noted, his low tone matching hers perfectly.

Lotus smirked at him as she slid one foot up and down the back of his leg. "Do you ever get tired?"

"I don't know. Let's find out."

* * *

Like he had almost every day for over a week, Michelangelo mounted the steps of the Far East Animal Society and stood at the top, facing the closed front door. Each time he tried to build up the courage to knock...and each time he retreated back down the steps and ran home. But today was going to be different. Today he was going in, no matter what.

A few days after he had given Usagi the spare Turtle-com to give to Lizzie, he went back to the shelter and the rabbit had told him, to his excited relief, that she had accepted his apology. Though he had been invited in, he decided not to stay; Lizzie was sleeping again. He wanted to come back when she was awake so they could finally talk.

He went back first thing the next day, but as he lifted his hand to knock, he suddenly lost his nerve. Just because she had forgiven him didn't mean she wanted to see him. Didn't mean she would let him back into her life, accept his feelings, return them.

Once or twice he considered beeping her new Turtle-com first to test the waters—but no. He was going to do this face to face.

Jaw set in determination, he lifted his fist and knocked soundly. He immediately heard Hyena growling in his usual unfriendly way, but it was a couple of minutes before anyone came to open the door.

Usagi looked tired as he politely invited him inside. A little unhappy, too. "Are you here to see Miss Elizabeth?" he asked, sounding distracted.

Michelangelo nodded. "Uh-huh. I wanted to..."

The furry samurai frowned. "Now is not a good time. She has not been well."

Frowning along with him, the orange-clad turtle experienced pangs of worry and concern. He felt like running to her, taking her in his arms and comforting away whatever was bugging her. "Is she sick?"

Brow furrowed, Usagi didn't look him in the eye as he answered. "More or less. I understand how much you wish to see her, but...I must ask you to return another time."

Michelangelo nodded again, even though his heart sank in disappointment. "Okay. But can you tell her I was here? And..."

He glanced down at his feet. "And tell her I'm thinking about her."

* * *

Less than a minute after Usagi said goodbye to Michelangelo and closed the front door, a feminine scream cut through the air. It was brief, but it was enough to make the animals react unhappily. Hyena didn't move from his post by the door, though he flattened his ears against his head. With a quiet ache in his heart, Usagi hurried to the back of the shelter and into Elizabeth's room.

He found her sitting up in bed, dressed in the underclothes he had given her and her long curls loose and tangled around her small shoulders. She was hunched forward with her face buried in her hands, and while she wasn't crying this time, she was visibly trembling. He went and knelt beside her quietly, wordlessly letting her know he was there and ready to assist her any way he could but not disturbing her.

This had started happening last night, yet this was already the third time. He had been at his post outside her bedroom as usual when, to his shame, the weariness of sitting up each night finally caught up to him and he dozed off. It was her frightened cries that ripped him from his dreams, and he had immediately burst into her room with his swords drawn, ready to assail whatever threat was upon her. But it had only been a nightmare.

Calming her down had taken time, but eventually her tears had subsided and he was able to coax her back to bed, where he held her hand and hoped she would fall back to sleep, but her sightless eyes had stayed open.

When morning came she didn't get up to join them for breakfast, so he had brewed the most soothing tea he knew how to make and brought it to her. She had only taken a few sips before pushing the teacup away and lying down again. Her appearance worried him; the color had gone from her freckled cheeks, and there were dark circles under her eyes. He suspected that she was coming down with an illness, which wouldn't surprise him. The environment she had been imprisoned in had not been a healthy one.

She had gradually fallen asleep and he had left her alone, only to come running a little while later as she cried out again. Now, she lay back quietly and clutched at the blanket, swallowing thickly from time to time. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and she looked more pale than ever.

"It was different this time," she suddenly whispered, her green eyes bright with unshed tears.

Usagi quickly reached for and took her hand, squeezing it tight as she swallowed thickly again. She had never said what her nightmares were about...but she didn't really need to. He could imagine all too easily.

"Everything was dark and I was all alone. I couldn't feel or hear anything, but I knew he was coming to get me. I kept calling for help—I called for everyone I ever knew. But no one came. I was so scared and I kept calling but no one came..."

More tears formed. She squeezed her eyes shut, her grip on his hand tightening. Usagi reached over to smooth back the curls clinging to her sweaty forehead. "It was only a dream," he reminded her gently. "You are safe now."

Elizabeth gave her head a small shake. "It felt so real. It was just like how I felt the whole time I was down there. I felt so alone and didn't think anyone was ever going to come for me. I thought I would never escape."

"But you are not alone," Usagi told her. "You were never truly alone."

The small girl grew quiet for a few minutes, her sightless eyes opening again, moist and unfocused. "I used to be," she murmured. "Ever since my mother died. I never had any real friends until I came here. Just Frederick."

He had heard her mention something like that once or twice, mostly in passing or to herself, but Usagi had a hard time believing it, and said so.

Instead of looking flattered, Elizabeth let out a bitter chuckle and let go of his hand. "I suppose that's because you haven't been around me that long."

"I do not see why that would ever change anything," Usagi said seriously. "Other than I will learn more about you and grow to care for you more than I already do."

He was trying to cheer her up, to make her smile, but instead her pretty lips frowned. "It's hard," she muttered. "I try and try, but it's almost impossible to keep track of the things I should and shouldn't know. It all gets jumbled in my head, and then one day I end up saying the wrong thing, or asking the wrong question. People look at you funny when you do that. They don't like it when they think you've somehow figured out their secrets. They get freaked out and start avoiding you like you're diseased."

It was Usagi's turn to frown. He had no idea what she was getting at, but he could tell from the way she had closed her mouth tight that she wasn't going to say more. But based on what she had just said, he tried to make a guess. Knowing things she shouldn't know...?

"Are you trying to say you are clairvoyant?" he ventured.

Her grim expression softened in surprise. "Me? Not at all. I can barely handle the here and now, let alone have to deal with seeing the future."

"Then I am at a loss over what troubles you so," he admitted with a sigh.

"So am I. I don't know why I am the way I am, and I never told anyone—and I never will. Not even my mother knew."

She drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "I tried to, once. She thought I was just making up stories. That's when I figured out that no one else can do I what do. Before that, I thought it was normal. That it was something everybody learned how to do, as everyday as learning how to read or tie your shoes."

Usagi felt more perplexed than ever, but he didn't want to keep prying. Yet at the same time, he was growing more and more determined to unearth exactly what made the sweet girl so different from those like her—what made them shun her and bring her such sadness.

"I can see you do not want to tell me," he noted, "but suppose one day someone discovers your secret?"

The young redhead let out a quiet scoff and rolled so she faced away from him. She tugged the blanket up so it half-hid her curly head. "No one will," she mumbled. "They would really have to care about me to even bother trying."

"Suppose they did?" he pressed gently. "What then?"

Elizabeth was quiet for a long moment. "Then I guess I'll have finally found someone who really loves me."

She went silent after that. Usagi had a feeling he should probably let her be so she could rest, but he stayed where he was for a little longer, going over what she had just said. "What about me?" he asked quietly. "Do you know things about me, too?"

Elizabeth rolled onto her back again, blanket tucked under her chin. A smile ghosted across her lips. "Yes, Usagi. I know all about you. Little things. Big things. Funny things."

Her smile deepened. The furry samurai found himself edging closer, fairly bursting with curiosity now. "What kind of things?" he asked—even though what he really wanted to know what _how _she knew these things. But she had made it clear that she wasn't going to tell.

Her forehead lined as she thought, and if nothing else, Usagi was glad they were having this conversation as it had gotten her mind off her nightmares. "Let's see...you like going out back and taking a walk through the garden right after it rains. Or while it rains, if it's only a light drizzle."

True enough. He enjoyed the smell of the soil and the gurgle it made as it drank up the falling moisture, but...

"That may be so, but anyone could—"

He shut his mouth so fast his teeth clacked together. His cheeks burned in embarrassment at his slip, but if the kind girl had figured out he was about to say 'anyone could see that,' she didn't say so.

Elizabeth was nibbling her bottom lip as she considered other things she could tell him about himself. "When the shelter is quiet, you like to go into the kitchen and experiment with Obento's tea collection," she continued.

"Also true," he allowed.

His master had an extensive supply of both whole and ground tea leaves, packed neatly in jars and other containers and stored all around the kitchen. Usagi liked opening the different jars and breathing in the unique fragrances within, and experimenting with different brews when he was in the mood to...but that wasn't really a secret, since he often brewed tea for both Obento and Elizabeth.

"That is not something that is hard to figure out," he said, as kindly as he could.

She smirked, as if she had been waiting for him to point that out. "Won't be convinced until I say something that nobody should know but you, huh? Okay. You don't like using the water closet since it's so small and makes you feel too vulnerable. So when you think no one is looking you sneak out to the garden and use the bushes."

For a second time, Usagi's cheeks burned. Given that he had been accustomed to traveling for many days between towns and villages in his home world, making use of nature felt more natural to him than anything else, especially when faced with the confusing developments made to plumbing in this world. Still, he took meticulous care that his actions were never discovered, in case Obento objected. That was something Elizabeth wouldn't know of even if she had her sight.

"All right," he mumbled, flustered. "You have convinced me."

The young girl tried not to smile as she folded her hands on her middle. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to embarrass you."

She covered a yawn before burrowing deeper under her blanket. "I'm getting tired again. Think I'll try to go back to sleep now."

"All right," Usagi said again, taking the hint. "If you need anything, just call."

He started to stand, then paused as he suddenly remembered something. "I had almost forgotten...Michelangelo came by a little while ago. He wanted to see you but I did not wish to disturb you."

After hesitating, he pushed himself to continue. "He told me to tell you that he thinks about you."

Elizabeth's eyes were closed as her fingers plucked a loose fiber in her blanket. "I've been thinking about him, too."

Something unpleasant tightened in Usagi's stomach. Absently, he reached up to place his hand on his chest. Through the fabric of his kimono, he fingered her gift to him, where it hung from a thin chain around his neck. Just beside his heart.

"It is probably not my place to say," he murmured, though he didn't want to keep speaking. "But I believe that he loves you."

Elizabeth didn't open her eyes. Her expression was vague, sleepy. "Uh huh."

Such a response made him lift a furry eyebrow. "You do not feel the same?"

She shook her head. "No. I thought I did, but I don't."

Usagi knew he should be ashamed of himself over how much learning this made his heart soar. But all he could feel was relieved.


	15. Rejection and Reunion

**Chapter 15: Rejection and Reunion**

* * *

When Elizabeth finally woke up from her nap, it was after sunset. She could tell from the comfortable drop in temperature in her room, from how the animals in the shelter had quieted down, and from how the sounds outside had changed as the birds went to sleep and the night insects came out. Despite her many doubts, she was definitely getting used to not being able to see.

She should have been happy about it, and about the fact that she hadn't dreamed anything she could remember, but she had woken up to a painful scratchiness in her throat, and as she sat up a throbbing pain shot through her temples.

It made her want to lay right back down again, but there was something she needed to do, and after what Usagi told her before she fell asleep, she knew she couldn't put it off. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out the Turtle-com and flipped it open.

She had no idea how to use it, but she was absolutely never setting foot in the sewers again, so she randomly pushed buttons until she heard a curious voice speak up over the annoying beeps she was making.

"Hello? Lizzie? Is that you?"

She'd know that voice anywhere. She recognized the happy tone he spoke with, too. It didn't make her eager to go through with this, but she took a breath and plunged ahead. "We need to talk. Can you come over?"

"Can I?" Michelangelo cried. "I'll be right there!"

He hung up before she had a chance to say anything else. With a sigh, Elizabeth pushed the blanket off and got to her feet. Her legs felt rubbery and she wobbled around for a minute, her throbbing head swimming. Getting her _yukata _on was a challenge, but she managed it, neatening her hair afterward. Tracing her fingers along the wall both as a guide and for balance, she left her bedroom.

As she navigated the hallway, she heard the soft sound of Usagi's footsteps. They came to a stop as she neared. "You should be in bed," the lagomorph told her, his voice full of concern.

She must look about as well as she felt. After covering a sudden cough, she said, "I called Michelangelo. I'm going to go talk to him outside."

"But you are ill," Usagi objected, his frown plain.

"I won't be long. Would you mind making me some tea in the meantime?"

She tried to smile persuasively, hoping that she didn't look scary instead. The furred samurai breathed a sigh, but his footsteps started in the direction of the kitchen. "It is almost time to start dinner," he noted. "Shall I prepare anything in particular for you?"

"Something with hot noodles," she decided. "Nothing spicy."

She continued on to the main room, where she bumped into Hyena—literally. "You look terrible," he told her as he moved out of the way of her stumbling feet.

Elizabeth covered another cough. "Thanks. I'm going out front for a minute. You wait here."

"The heck I will."

He followed her to the door and slipped out before she could close it. She could feel the weight of his eyes, silently daring her to tell him to go back inside as he parked himself at the top of the steps. Stifling a sigh, Elizabeth sat next to him and waited.

Through the door behind her, she could hear Usagi's voice, muffled and distant as he spoke to Obento—probably explaining where she had disappeared to. She smiled to herself; she loved listening to him talk. He had such a gentle voice, always speaking so softly. If it wasn't for her stupid nightmares, she would be sleeping better than ever right now. Yet at the same time, she knew she would almost be sorry when they stopped, since that would mean he wouldn't be holding her hand and murmuring softly to her until she was lulled back to sleep anymore.

Hyena suddenly rose to his feet. She quickly rested a hand on his neck. "Easy," she murmured.

She listened as rapid footsteps approached, mounting the stairs two at a time. Michelangelo's familiar scent greeted her as he sat beside her, his shell hitting the concrete step with a thump. His wariness was palpable, but Hyena wasn't going to agree to going back inside, so she gave him a firm nudge to get him to lay down before folding her hands in her lap.

"I have to tell you something."

"I do too," her ex-boyfriend said, a hint of excitement in his voice. Before she knew what he was doing, he had taken her hand and gripped it tightly in his own.

"Me first," she said quickly. "Please."

"Sure." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Go ahead."

He sure wasn't making this easy. Not that she thought it would be. As she took a breath before beginning, she actually felt glad that she couldn't see. She didn't want to have to watch the pain she knew she was about to bring to his face.

"I still care about you," she said in a quiet voice, "but I don't think we worked out very well as a couple. I think it's best if we just stick to being friends."

The steps fell silent. Michelangelo pulled his hand away. Inside the shelter, she could hear the voices of the animals, of Usagi and Obento as they chatted while preparing dinner. She wished this unhappy moment was over so she could hurry inside and join them.

"Is that really how you feel?"

Michelangelo's voice was strangely small and quiet. Disappointed. Hurt.

She made herself nod. "Yes. I'm sorry."

He got to his feet in a hurry. "Not your fault," he mumbled. "It's me who screwed up. I'll go."

Elizabeth rose and put a hand on his arm. "I know you didn't hurt me on purpose. I'm not mad at you."

She paused, then tried a small smile, even though she had a feeling he was looking away right now. "Do you think we can try being friends?"

"Sure," Mikey said quickly. "But...do you think maybe, someday, we can give being something more another chance?"

She had been afraid he would ask something like that. She pulled her hand away and returned it to her side. "I don't. I'm sorry."

The young ninja released a long, pain-filled sigh. "I understand," he whispered.

He left quickly, a lot quieter than he had come. Elizabeth went slowly back inside. Part of her felt sad that her one and only relationship was permanently over...but the rest of her was relieved that they'd had this conversation and she could move on. In her heart she knew she had made the right decision.

With her hand resting on Hyena's strong back, she joined her new family in the kitchen, where a delicious-smelling meal was already waiting for her.

* * *

After dinner was over and the dishes were washed, Elizabeth went to have a bath. Usagi stepped out back to take a stroll through the garden. He paused beneath a plum tree, tilting his head back as he pulled in a deep breath. Summer was drawing to a close and the nights were turning a little chillier. In the sky overhead, the stars twinkled and the moon was nearly full. So far as he could tell, the sky was one of the few things that was the same here as it was in his own world.

Thinking about it all of a sudden made him furrow his brow. He hadn't realized it, but this was the first time his thoughts had turned to his former home in many days. He knew he would always look back on it with a fond wistfulness, and part of him would always think of it as home, but there was a much bigger part of him that saw where he now stood as home—his true home.

There was a warmth here, a sense of welcome and acceptance that made it more of a home than any other place he had known. Those who lived here had become his family.

A sudden shriek from inside the shelter broke into his thoughts. His blood went cold as he spun around and ran in through the back door as fast as his feet could carry him. He expected to encounter Hyena along the way, running to his mistress' aid, but the hallways were empty.

There was a commotion coming from the far end—from the bathroom, he realized with a chill. Not thinking twice about it, he ran to the closed door and shoved it open. "Elizabeth?"

There was a splash of water and a startled yelp. "What are you doing?" a stunned voice asked.

Usagi was busy scanning the small room for any threats. When he was satisfied that there wasn't any his gaze focused on the tub. He felt himself go red.

Elizabeth was sitting up in the tub, knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped modestly around her slender shoulders. Her curls were loose and tangled around her face, which was almost the same color as her flame-like hair.

"I heard you shout," Usagi faltered, dropping his eyes to the floor.

The young girl made a grumbling sound. "I couldn't help it," she muttered. "This naughty thing jumped on me even though I told him not to. Those claws aren't blunt, you know."

Sneaking a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, the samurai saw that the 'naughty thing' was a tiny white puppy. He was standing up in the tub with his front paws on the rim, dripping wet and looking quite pleased with himself. He let out a happy yip.

With another grumble, Elizabeth gently nudged the little creature with her foot. The puppy took the hint, hopping out of the tub with a whine. Usagi quickly scooped him up, even though his kimono was soon soaked through as the sodden animal wiggled in his arms.

"We will wait for you outside," he murmured, before beating a hasty retreat.

He grabbed a towel on his way out and tackled the chore of drying the rambunctious puppy off. The playful creature refused to hold still for a second, leaving him winded by the time he was done.

The puppy took off back to the bathroom as soon as he let go, giving a vigorous shake that left him looking like a white puffball. Elizabeth came out a minute later, wrapped in a plush bathing robe and blotting her damp hair with a towel. The puppy bounced at her feet.

"No," the redhead told him firmly. "You don't get to sleep next to me until you stop kicking in your sleep so much."

The puppy left with a saddened whine. Elizabeth shook out her curls for a moment, then turned in Usagi's direction. There was a flush in her cheeks he suspected wasn't a result of her warm bath.

"Sorry if I scared you," she murmured.

"It is all right," he told her. "As long as you are safe. I apologize for barging in on you like that."

Her flush deepened. Fingers worrying the towel in her hands, she slowly asked, "You didn't see anything...did you?"

"No," he said quickly. "Nothing of real importance."

She giggled at his choice of words, visibly relieved. "Good. I'm going to bed now; goodnight, Usagi."

"Goodnight, my lady," Usagi said softly.

He watched her walk away until she turned the corner that led to her room and disappeared from sight. He then gathered the animals that were still up and either put them in their cages or firmly in their beds. It was late, and at his age Obento was usually already asleep at this hour, so he made sure he was quiet as he put out the lights and confirmed that all the doors were locked.

Hyena was curled up by the front door, and after making one last round, Usagi went to lay down in his room. He only stayed there a little while before getting up and going to sit outside Elizabeth's room. After their last encounter, he suspected it would be a long time before the Rat King recovered from the wound he had given him, but it was going to be a while yet before he felt comfortable leaving the sweet girl's door unguarded. He also wanted to stay close in case she suffered another nightmare.

Several quiet hours went by, marked only by the muted sounds the animals made as they fidgeted in their sleep. He tried hard to keep his eyes open, but after covering yawn after yawn, they grew so heavy they closed on their own. His head sank forward until his chin touched his chest, and before long he started to dream.

Movement in the darkness roused him at one point, though not enough for him to open his eyes. He felt someone place a blanket around him, touch a hand to his face, then quietly tiptoe away.

* * *

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up with another headache. She also had a bad cough, a fever, and a throat that was so sore she could barely talk. When she didn't get up for breakfast, Usagi came to check on her. He took one look at her, felt her forehead, and quickly ran off.

He came back shortly with tea brewed with honey and a bowl of hot soup. Elizabeth felt so dizzy and shaky she had trouble sitting up, and her fingers decided to be so uncooperative she could barely hold the spoon he handed her.

Usagi was unwaveringly patient with her, helping steady her shaking hands and coaxing each drop to her mouth, until both the bowl and teacup had been drained.

Elizabeth was touched—and annoyed. She hardly ever got sick, but it wasn't any mystery why she had suddenly come down with something. The hard part was this was the first time she had gotten sick since losing her sight. It wasn't an experience she cared for one bit.

Since she could barely croak out a single intelligible word, she was forced to make hand gestures to get across what she was trying to say. Which wasn't an easy thing to do since she couldn't tell if anyone was looking at her at the time or not. On top of that, her headache was making a buzzing sound in her ears, making her feel like she had a bucket over her head. She could barely hear what was going on around her.

She spent the whole day in her room, leaving only to hobble to the toilet and back. Those trips aside, she did nothing but eat between frequent, lengthy naps. Usagi stayed by her side the entire time.

Once or twice she thought he had left, but every time she woke up from a nap, or started coughing, or just groaned unhappily, he would take her hand, or smooth back her hair, asking if she needed anything. Even though she could hardly talk, it never took him long to figure out if she wanted more tea, or needed help making the trip to the toilet again, or just wanted to go back to sleep.

Outside her closed bedroom door, she could vaguely hear over the buzzing in her head that some of the animals—mostly puppies and kittens—were pacing the hallways. She could tell by the way they murmured to each other that they were worried about her. They would probably have nosed their way in by now, but at one point she heard Hyena growl that she needed to be left alone.

Elizabeth lost track of how many times she dozed off that day. She wasn't sure how many hours had gone by, but when she suddenly opened her eyes, the shelter was quiet. She felt better, but not enough to be able to tell if it was nighttime or if it was dawn already. Still, the buzzing in her ears had quieted a little. Enough for her to be able to hear that there was someone in the room with her, breathing softly.

She turned her head in the direction of the sound, easily picturing Usagi sitting a few feet from her futon. He probably had his arms folded and his legs crossed, head down as his dozed, ears drooping forward over his face. The image made her smile to herself.

Even in sleep, she knew he could spring up in less than an instant, swift and deadly as a cobra. Anytime she needed anything, anything at all, she knew that all she had to do was call. She knew she could always count on him to protect her. He was her gentle guardian. Her own rabbit bodyguard.

As the idea formed in her mind, part of her said not to let it, but it was too late. Even if it was only a subconscious thought, now that she had thought of him as being her own, she didn't want to think of him any other way. She wanted him to be hers. Hers and no one else's.

It was something she had been wanting for longer than she realized. And now that she had, her heart filled with feeling until it burned. It was a feeling that wouldn't stay inside; it escaped her small body in the form of a faint whisper.

"I love you, Usagi."

She heard a sudden movement. Like someone sitting up straight. "Did you say something?"

Elizabeth felt her sightless eyes go round as she quickly rolled over, tugging the blanket up over her mouth. Usagi wasn't sleeping after all. He was awake, and scooting closer. A hand rested on her arm. "Elizabeth?"

The young girl swallowed painfully, and not because she was sick. "Nothing," she mumbled.

She prayed he didn't actually hear what she said. That was just what she needed to do right now; ruin the best friendship she ever had by opening her big mouth.

Usagi leaned closer and laid his hand on her sweaty forehead. "You're shaking—was it another nightmare?"

Relief almost made her go limp. She slowly shook her head as her eyes closed. "No. It was only a dream."

* * *

Raphael let out a loud yawn as he left the movie theater and started down the empty street. He had deliberately waited out the rest of the audience to the midnight showing, yet in spite of how late it was, he was in no hurry to go home.

Life had changed for them all, even if Leonardo was the only one who moved out. But one turtle leaving had caused a sequence of change, like a snowball effect. None of them had wanted to step up and take the position of leader to their newly formed trio. They had already gone down that road in the past and knew they each stunk at it.

Sitting around leaderless wasn't a whole lot of fun. And even if he wasn't around, it was like they were still following Leonardo's lead. If one of them was going to leave home, maybe they all should.

That wasn't what Raphael wanted to do—not yet—but that was exactly what Donatello ended up doing. He hadn't officially moved out, but after days of restlessly wandering through museums and every other scientific location in New York he had already seen a dozen times, he packed his gear up, said a quick goodbye, and then snuck aboard a plane bound for an extended vacation in Europe.

A few short days later, Splinter decided it was time to leave for a meditative retreat. Raphael thought having the lair almost completely to himself would be a great time to kick back and relax, but this turned out to be harder than he thought it would. Being by himself so much was pretty boring, and Michelangelo was no help. He was too busy moping to be any fun.

It made the red-clad turtle miss simpler days, when he didn't have to worry about teasing his brother over a girl. He knew better than to stick his foot in his mouth now, now that the poor guy had a broken heart.

To keep out of his way and himself out of trouble, he spent as much time away from home as he could. Being alone topside wasn't much more fun that being alone at home; the quiet street he walked was dimly lit and empty.

And then he spotted someone, someone standing at the corner just ahead of him. Someone he felt like he should know.

She was dressed in a feminine, classy raincoat, colored a light gray. The hem almost reached her feet and the collar was pulled up, almost like she was trying to hide, but the brown ponytail at the back of her head was left visible. Raphael stopped and stared, feeling stunned.

"Monalisa?"

The figure whirled at his voice, hand clapping over her heart in surprise. Her dark eyes went wide. "Raphael? Is that really you?"

She looked as stunned as he felt. Not surprising; it had been ages since they last saw each other. Which wasn't how he had thought things would turn out, back when they used to see each other every chance they could. Back when he thought she might be his girlfriend someday.

But they had a fight—a bad one. By the time it was over the former human had stomped out of the lair and clear out of his life. He hadn't laid eyes on her since.

Funny thing, though...he couldn't remember why they had fought.

He took a shuffling step closer, trying to act casual. He slid his hands into the pockets of his own coat and shrugged. "Hi."

Her green mouth turned up in a small smile. "Hi," she echoed. "You look good."

Raphael thought her cheeks darkened a little as she said that. She, like him, was trying to keep her cool, but he could tell that she was happy to see him. With his own small smile, he took another step.

"So...what have you been up to?" he ventured.

It was her turn to shrug. "Not much. You?"

"Oh, you know how it is. Eat pizza, save the world. Lather, rinse, repeat."

Monalisa giggled. "Yeah, I know. But lately I bet you do a lot of the first and not much of the second."

"Guilty as charged."

He took another small step before standing still again. There was only a couple of inches between them now. Monalisa lowered her dark eyes and ran her long fingers through her thick bangs.

"You know," Raphael began slowly, "I can remember us yelling at each other, and you calling me an insufferable jerk and stomping away hard enough to crack the floor, but...I can't remember what we were fighting about."

Eyes still downcast, the young mutant gave a nervous laugh. "You know something? I can't either."

Raphael smiled broadly this time. Lifting her head, Monalisa did the same. "So...what else have you been up to?" she asked.

"Not a lot. You?"

"Same."

Still smiling, he turned his gaze to the vacant street, and to the light of nightspots in the distance. "Feel like doing not a lot together?"

She laughed and hooked her arm around his. "I'd love to."


	16. Healing, Friendship - and Love

**Chapter 16: Healing, Friendship...and Love**

* * *

After spending several days in bed, Elizabeth started showing signs of improvement. Her color slowly returned, her throat healed enough for her to talk clearly again, and she began to get up for each of her meals instead of eating in her room. She still avoided contact with the animals, just in case, as she put it, they were still at risk of getting her germs.

"You need to be careful too," she warned Usagi one morning during breakfast. "I don't want you ending up with everything I just got rid of. Not that I'd mind taking care of you, if you did," she added, her smile shy.

Usagi smiled at her over the teacup he was sipping from. "I am glad you are feeling better."

"Thanks to you."

She reached across the table to lightly pinch his nose before pushing back her chair and getting up. "Excuse me, gentleman," she said, as she hopped nimbly over Hyena, who was lying at her feet. "Nature calls."

Both dog and rabbit watched her leave the room, so accustomed to the layout of the shelter now she only reached out once to brush the doorframe before leaving the kitchen. After she had gone, Hynena turned his head in the direction of the front door, let out a low, half-hearted 'woof,' then laid his head on his paws again. Usagi got up with a grin; that was the massive dog's signal that Obento was home.

As he was hurrying to the main room, there was a soft knock on the front door. "Coming, Master," he called.

"Thank you," the aging human said tiredly. Usagi helped him carry the many bags he had brought with him to the storage room, then started putting the parcels and boxes of food on the shelves. He was just reaching above his head to place a small box of rodent food on a high shelf when a startled cry rang out.

He spun and ran out of the storage room, barely noticing as he knocked over a pile of bags in his haste. "Elizabeth?" he called in alarm.

No one answered, so he quickly followed the direction the sound had come from and soon found himself standing outside the bathroom door. He hadn't forgotten what happened the last time the young girl's cry had led him here...but worry outweighed the potential for embarrassment. Still, he opened the door a crack and peeked inside first, just in case he was wrong.

He saw Elizabeth standing in front of the sink, her fingers gripping the edge of the basin so hard her knuckles had gone white. She was gaping at the small mirror that hung over the sink.

Frowning in puzzlement, Usagi nudged the door open wider and stepped inside. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

The small girl leaned closer to the mirror, reaching up to touch her fingertips to her cheek. She looked stunned. "I came in here to wash my face," she said faintly. "All of a sudden I felt this pain behind my eyes, and when I looked up, I could see."

Usagi stepped further into the room in surprise. "Truly?"

Elizabeth let out a laugh, her eyes shining with excitement. "Sure gave me a shock."

She turned from the mirror and smiled at him. "Did I scare you again? Sorry."

Her expression softened as her bright green eyes traveled over him from head to toe. She suddenly let out a giggle. "You're even cuter than I remember."

Usagi flushed. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Grinning, the young girl darted forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. "I'm glad I met you, Usagi," she said, her voice muffled by the fur of his throat. "It's wonderful having someone like you as a friend."

The lagomorph smiled as he hugged her in return, pleased at the thought of having her friendship. Yet at the same time, as the pressure of their embrace caused her gift to press against his chest, just over his heart, he couldn't help but remember that silver ring signified something else. Something his heart was quite open to.

* * *

Near the back of a big ice cream shop that was almost empty thanks to the early hour, Raphael stifled a belch before relaxing in his padded seat. On the other side of their glossy booth, Monalisa was polishing off the last of her float. Ever since their unexpected reunion the other night, they had done nothing but talk, catching each other up on their lives from the time they last spoke. He had many a life-threatening exploit to boast about, while the female mutant explained that she had spent most of her time traveling around neighboring states. Her goal had been to visit landmarks, libraries, museums, and any other place she could cull knowledge from, since she couldn't exactly go back to college and finish her studies.

"What brings you back to New York?" wondered Raphael.

Monalisa lowered her eyes, absently stirring the remains of her float with her straw. "My parents. It's taken me a long, long time, but I think I've finally built up the courage to go see them."

Raphael didn't wonder why the idea of reuniting with them made her nervous. "Have you contacted them since..." He gestured vaguely to her jade-green skin, almost hidden under her raincoat. "Y'know."

The former human shook her head, eyes still on her float. "No. I'm not sure if word got out about what happened to my classmates and I that day, but they probably figured out on their own that I was kidnapped. Only they'll be searching for a girl with normal skin and ten fingers and ten toes."

She sank back in her seat and lifted her hands. "Not this."

Blunt nose wrinkled in distaste, she wiggled the fingers of each hand; four slender, lightly webbed digits.

Raphael looked at the same things she was looking at and smiled. "I've said it before; I think you're pretty cute. Even though I can never tell if you're more mammal than reptile or the other way around."

Monalisa smirked before sliding out of their booth. "Thanks. Coming from you, that means a lot."

She tweaked his nose. "I was thinking about going over to see them today. You want to come along?"

He smiled again. "You bet."

* * *

After roaming around the shelter for a while, drinking in every sight she could, Elizabeth went out back to take a stroll through the little garden. It was probably her imagination, but she would swear that all her other senses felt heightened, that the air smelled fresher and sweeter than ever, that birdsong sounded more musical, that the brush of bark and leaves felt more pronounced. She spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with all the plants and trees she had only known by touch until now.

Her animal friends soon figured out her happy news, and before long she had a small herd of birds, rabbits, mice and a few other little creatures following at her heels, chirping merrily as they shared her joy.

It was wonderful to be able to see all their faces again. She wasn't sure how her vision had come back—or even if it was permanent. She sure hoped it was. Regardless of what happened, she didn't want to take even the smallest sight for granted again. Her eyes caressed every blossom at her feet, combed over each bed of moss. The afternoon wore on and a gentle rainfall came and went, but she stayed stubbornly outside, watching the droplets dampen the ground and drip off leaves.

It was early in the evening and Elizabeth had taken a seat on the back steps when a perky sparrow suddenly flew over to the back window, perching on the ledge as she peered inside. "That two-legged bunny is coming," she commented.

A chubby mouse bounded up the short wooden steps and sat by her hand. "He sure seems to like you," he said.

"Do you like him, too?" wondered a robin.

"Are you going to marry him?" asked a squirrel eagerly.

The young girl blushed and laughed. "Guys, come on..."

The back door opened. Elizabeth quickly ducked her head, glad that she had decided to leave her hair down today. Her mane of curls hid the red staining her freckled cheeks.

Near her bare feet, a trio of birds were perched on her sandals where she had left them by a fern. They were whispering to each other so fast she couldn't understand them. As Usagi came closer, the mouse let out a squeak and took off. The rabbit samurai sat down in his place.

"Tonight is going to be lovely," he noted, his blue eyes lifting to the darkening sky.

Elizabeth looked up at the wispy streaks of cirrus clouds, lightly dusted with pink, rose, and hints of red and purple as the sun dipped below the horizon. "And you don't have to describe it to me anymore," she added with a smile.

"No," Usagi allowed, "but I never minded. I am very glad of your recovery, though."

She smiled again and reached to give his hand a squeeze. "Thanks. You're sweet."

And kind, she added mentally. And thoughtful. And caring. The list went on and on and on. She flushed and drew her hand away.

After sitting in silence for several minutes, watching the sky together, Usagi turned to her. With a soft smile, he reached over and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You look very pretty with your hair down like that," he told her.

Elizabeth's cheeks warmed yet again. Her heart started thumping in her ears. "Thank you," she murmured.

The robin from earlier flew up and landed on the branch of a tiny plum tree growing near the steps. "Kiss him," she ordered, giggling.

"Jade!" Elizabeth cried, shocked.

The naughty bird giggled again and flew away. Usagi's forehead lined in confusion. "Jade?" he repeated.

"The robin," she faltered. "Her name is Jade."

Usagi continued to look puzzled, and Elizabeth couldn't blame him. More than once he had commented on her habit of naming every creature she came across. What he didn't know was that she never named any of them; she just asked what name they already had.

At her feet, the squirrel and mouse were exchanging glances. "Looks like they're going to have a talk," the squirrel whispered.

"We should give them privacy," the mouse whispered back.

Word quickly spread to the rest of the group, and before long the small herd had dispersed, either scampering away or flying off. They weren't quiet about it. "Let us know how it went in the morning," the sparrow called.

"And don't forget to kiss him!" yelled Jade.

Even though Usagi couldn't understand her, Elizabeth hid her face behind her hand and waited until the shouts and giggles had faded into the distance before lowering her hand again. Beside her, Usagi had his eyes squinted at her a little, like he was trying to make out something important.

"You understand them," he said suddenly.

Elizabeth's heart turned over. "What?"

"The animals. They speak their own language in this world, one that even a fellow creature like me does not understand, but you do. You must—that is how you are able to learn so much about those around you, is it not?"

For one brief moment, Elizabeth was horrified. In her mind flashed memories of all the pain her unusual skill had caused her over the years. Coldness from her classmates, whispers behind her back and wary looks from her coworkers, outright aggressive behavior from people like Eric. The frown her own mother had given her when she thought she was just making up a childish yarn—which all led her to make a silent promise to herself never to tell a single one of her fellow humans what she could do. Only the animals could know, because only the animals understood.

Then her frightened eyes focused on Usagi's face. Her fear evaporated. Usagi wasn't looking at her with doubt, or suspicion, or like she was a freak because she could do something no one else could do. He was only curious—and pleased. He was pleased with himself for figuring out her secret. And pleased that he got to share in it.

Her eyes clouded, blurring her vision; she quickly looked down at her lap. Usagi rested a hand on her arm. "Elizabeth? I am sorry...I was not trying to upset you."

She quickly gave her head a shake. "I'm not upset. I'm happy. I just realized all over again how happy I am to be here. This is my home. This was always meant to be my home."

She was free to be herself here like nowhere else. And it wasn't just the place...it was the people. She knew exactly which person she wanted to share her secret with, all the happiness she felt right now, who she had been in the past, and everything she might be in the future. She knew where she belonged now, and she knew who she wanted to belong to.

Still uncertain of exactly where her thoughts were, Usagi reached over to tenderly dry the dampness in her eyes. "It is a wonderful gift," he ventured. "Something to be proud of."

Proud, she repeated silently to herself. She didn't think she had ever felt that way about what she could do before, but looking back now on all the ways her gift had helped her throughout her life, she knew it was wrong to feel any other way. She thought about all the furry and feathered faces that had been her close friends all these years, all the different ways they had helped her, and felt her heart brim with love.

They weren't the only thing her heart was brimming with love for. She lifted her head and turned to the rabbit sitting beside her, his face still etched with concern. He was right; her gift was something to be proud of. And something you were proud of shouldn't be hidden. She made up her mind then and there that she wasn't going to waste time hiding anything anymore—including her feelings. Even if he didn't feel the same way, she wanted him to know. She wanted him to know how special he was in her eyes.

Before she could lose her nerve, she scooted closer and put her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder, pressing her face against his neck, taking in his unique scent. He always smelled so fresh, as clean and good as a warm summer breeze. She tightened her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

His arms went around her in return, one furry hand resting on her curls. "For what?" he asked softly.

"For figuring out my secret. For helping me see that it really is a gift. For always being so good to me."

Her heart was thumping again, so hard and fast she was sure he could feel it. "I love you, Usagi. I love you."

She held her breath, waiting for him to squirm, to pull away. To say in embarrassment that he cared for her as a friend, but nothing more.

Instead, his arms tightened around her, his face pressing into her curls. "My lady," he murmured. "My sweet Elizabeth. I feel the same."

For a second Elizabeth felt like crying 'really?!' but instead she let out a joyous laugh and hugged him even tighter. Today had been an absolutely amazing day. Between getting her sight back and this, life felt downright surreal right now. She didn't think she could possibly feel happier.

Usagi looked like he felt the same way, his fuzzy white face beaming as he smoothed her hair back and nuzzled her cheek with his downy nose. "I was drawn to you right from the start," he told her, as he ran his fingers over her curls. "You are unlike anyone I have ever met."

"I thought the exact same thing," said Elizabeth, her face still nestled against his neck. "I've always felt so safe when I'm with you. So comfortable. I knew I never had to worry about what you thought of me."

The furry samurai cupped her chin and lifted her face. "You do not need to worry about what anyone thinks, you know," he said, his tone gentle but firm.

Elizabeth gave a small nod, her eyes staying locked with his. "I think I've finally figured that out, thanks to you. I'm not going to let what others think get me down again. I have everything to keep me happy for the rest of my life right here."

"I know just how you feel," said Usagi, as she settled comfortably against him, content. "As though I have found something I have always been searching for. I know now that I have always belonged right here with you."

Hearing him say that made her heart soar. She was pretty sure her smile was dazzling as she lifted his hand and rubbed her cheek against it. Smiling, Usagi brushed his thumb over her face. The fuzzy digit traveled to her lips, slowly tracing their outline.

Elizabeth recognized the look in his blue eyes and shied away—reluctantly. Very reluctantly. "I might still have cold germs," she explained as he gave her a questioning—and disappointed—look.

Instead of pulling away, Usagi moved closer, cupping her face in his soft hands. His smile was slightly mischievous. "I am willing to chance it."


	17. Lost and Found

Cookies for all my wonderful reviewers! And can damaged sight really just come back like that? Probably not, but research was not my strong point back then. XD

* * *

**Chapter 17: Lost and Found**

Monalisa was so nervous about finally seeing her parents after so long, she procrastinated about going over there until sunset. Raphael practically had to drag her up the driveway. The house her family lived in was a small place in a small neighborhood, with a second story, a brick porch, a well-kept garden next to the porch, and two sedans parked in the nearby garage.

As they mounted the porch steps, he could see a dining room through the bay window off to his right, half-hidden by a row of potted plants lined up on the inner sill. A pretty middle-aged woman with short brown hair was clearing the table, a smile on her face and laughter in her blue eyes over something someone had just said. At the table was an unhappy-looking boy of around ten, grimacing as he poked at an untouched mound of vegetables on his plate.

Monalisa gave herself a shake and tugged at her collar. "Ready?"

"Uh huh," Raphael said calmly. "You?"

The former human made a strangled sound he couldn't tell was supposed to mean yes or no. She reached up and knocked with the brass knocker hanging on the pale yellow door.

Footsteps sounded inside, and then a man with dark hair and gentle eyes opened the door. His kindly expression turned to one of shock when he saw who—and what—was standing on his doorstep. His aging face lined further with a scowl.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly.

Monalisa swallowed thickly. "Dad," she mumbled, so quietly Raphael could barely hear her.

"What's going on, honey?" called a voice from the dining room.

"Nothing, dear," Monalisa's father called back. "It's just one of those mutant turtle things, and..." His eyes flicked to his daughter. "I'm not sure what else."

His wife peered into the entryway. "Well, what are they doing here?" she asked, sounding nervous.

The little boy ran past her and wedged himself next to his father in the doorway. "A ninja turtle?" he exclaimed. "Cool! You guys are my heroes! Can I have your autograph?"

"Henry, get back inside," his father ordered.

"Awww, Dad..."

His mother hurried over and scooped him into her arms. She started to head back inside, but as she turned away her eye fell on the slender figure standing next to Raphael. She paused, her face lining with a puzzled frown.

Monalisa was in tears. "Mom..."

The woman drew back, frowning harder. "What did you say?"

"It's me, Mom," the female mutant repeated, louder this time. "It's Mona."

Her mother took another step back. Henry stared from her arms, eyes wide.

"That's not funny," her father said darkly. "I don't know who you are, or what kind of joke you think you're playing, but—"

"Our Mona is a beautiful young woman," his wife cut in angrily. "And we don't know where she is, or if she's even alive, or—"

She stopped herself and spun away with an unhappy sound, close to tears herself. "Please, just go away!"

"But _Mooooom_," wailed Henry as she rushed off to another part of the house.

"You heard her," said Monalisa's father hoarsely. "Now get out of here before I call the police."

He shut the door and latched it with deliberate force. Monalisa turned and sank against Raphael, burying her face in his shoulder as she broke down and sobbed.

* * *

With a sigh of contentment, Leonardo folded his arms under his head and let his eyes wander his new bedroom. The apartment was finally fully furnished and decorated—though Lotus continued to add little touches here and there. She had good—if expensive—taste. She also liked decorating in a blending of modern and traditional Japanese style, which was just fine with him.

Reflecting both their personalities, the apartment was mostly colored in shades of blue and gray. Lotus liked soft colors, so the bedroom had ivory walls and very pale blue carpet. The bed he was relaxing on was dressed in rose silk sheets, with a satin coverlet on top. It was lavender and covered in embroidered white flowers.

It was a calm, lazy Sunday evening—so it took the relaxed young turtle by surprise when the love of his life suddenly strolled into the bedroom dressed in her 'work clothes.'

"What are you up to?" he asked warily, as Lotus adjusted her mask before pulling open a drawer in her vanity table. She took out a red velvet box—only instead of jewelry, it was packed with deadly looking shuriken. She selected a few and started hiding them on her person, which already looked like it packed a heavy arsenal.

"There is a rumor out tonight that a group of wanted criminals are looking to pull a big heist," she explained casually.

"Oh." Leonardo smiled wryly as he sat up and watched her finish getting herself ready. "So, does this mean you're a ninja-slash-bounty hunter now?"

"Everyone needs a hobby."

Her eyes, the only thing visible above her mask, creased with a loving smile as she turned to him. She brushed her gloved hand affectionately down his cheek, then left the bedroom via the open window and disappeared out into the night. Leonardo was tempted to keep an eye on her, but he knew she could take care of herself. He had already done a patrol of the streets earlier, so he didn't have much else to fill his evening with. The small apartment could get a little lonely without the one he loved in it.

The obvious solution was to head down to the place he used to call home and see what his brothers were up to. Only when he got there a little while later, the only one around was Michelangelo. The ordinarily perky turtle was sitting slumped on the couch, head on his palm as he randomly pushed buttons on the remote in his other hand, surfing a sea of jumbled images on the TV.

"Hey," he greeted dully.

"Uh, hey," Leonardo returned. With a frown, he looked around at the empty, unusually quiet room. "Where...?"

"Flew off to Europe to do nerd stuff, out meditating, probably at a movie."

"Oh."

The former leader went quiet as he studied his gloomy brother. He looked so unlike himself. There was no trace of his usual spark of vitality, no hint of the care-free thrill-seeker he had known all these years.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Michelangelo sighed heavily and switched off the TV. "Nothing to talk about," he mumbled. "I screwed up, she forgave me, but she doesn't want me anymore."

"I'm sorry," Leonardo said uncertainly. "I know you really cared about her, but...there are other girls."

"Not like Elizabeth. She was special."

"Maybe. Or maybe she just wasn't the girl for you."

The orange-clad turtle lifted his head to glare at him in annoyance. "And how would you know?" he challenged. "If I had made it clear from the start that she was the one for me instead of blowing it like I did, we'd still be together."

His hard gaze wavered, doubt filling his eyes despite the conviction he had just spoken with. "Wouldn't we?"

Leonardo shrugged. "Who knows? There's no way you can know for sure what would have happened between the two of you. Maybe you would have broken up over something else. And even if she gave you another chance, who can say if things would work out the second time around?"

Michelangelo let out a groan and slumped further on the couch. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I think it's time you let her go," his brother told him, as gently as he could.

This earned him another hard glare. "Like you did with Lotus?"

His tone was accusing, but Leonardo ignored it. "Yes. You know what they say about letting go of something you love. I let Lotus go more than once, and I waited, and hoped, and finally she came back to me. I know now that she's mine. And I know that isn't easy, but..."

The blue-clad turtle trailed off with a frown, listening hard. Off in an outer corridor, he could hear someone crying. Someone who was coming steadily closer. There was another set of footsteps walking with them; he turned and watched the doorway. A minute or so later Raphael walked in, his arm wrapped protectively around the small figure at his side. Leonardo stepped forward in surprise. "Monalisa?"

Raphael looked tired as he paused, rubbing a consoling hand up and down the stricken girl's arm. "We've kind of had a rough night. Can she sleep here for now?"

Michelangelo was already jumping up from the couch and straightening the cushions. "I'll go find a spare blanket," Leonardo offered, after taking her coat.

Before long, Monalisa was curled up on the couch, wrapped up tightly in a downy blanket and sniffling frequently as she fell into a fitful sleep. The rest of them tiptoed to the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb her.

"What happened?" Michelangelo wondered as the three of them sat at the table and each popped open a can of soda.

"We went to see her parents," Raphael explained with a sigh. "She hasn't seen them since before...you know."

"I take it things didn't go very well," said Leonardo, full of sympathy.

"To put it mildly."

They sat and sipped in silence for a while. The unhappy mutant in the next room went on sleeping, and when it started to grow late, Leonardo stood and stretched. "I better get home. Call if you need anything."

Raphael nodded mutely, his glum expression matching Michelangelo's. The former leader sure hoped they both found a reason to cheer up soon.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Elizabeth felt so light and happy, for a second she thought she was having a dream about floating on a fluffy cloud. The feelings of happiness stayed even after she realized she was fully awake, and for a minute she couldn't remember why—and then her eyes opened and focused on her bedroom.

Like yesterday, seeing the world jump into crystal clarity startled her at first. Then she sat up with a happy smile, taking in the sight of the small room that was all her own. Like the rest of the shelter, it was designed in a traditional Japanese style, with pale brown-green walls and stark black-and-white rice paper screens for her door...which had needed to be replaced after Hyena broke through them the other night. Not that she had complained.

Behind where she slept on the tatami floor was a wide closet, where she placed her rolled up futon on a shelf during the day. To her right, next to the door, there was a small alcove in the wall, long and shallow and with a low shelf near the floor. There was a handful of decorations on it, the only ones in the room.

That was about it, other than the privacy screen in the corner, a chest of drawers to her left and a low table off to one side, each made in a rich, dark wood that matched the beams in the walls and the frame around the closest. All in all the room was pretty plain, which she didn't mind, but now that this was going to be her home for good, she kind of wanted to add her own touches.

But there was time to think about that later. Because all at once memories from last night came rushing back to her, reminding her that her sight returning wasn't the only reason she was so happy right now.

Looking back on last night was like a dream—a sweet, sweet dream. Usagi knew her secret. Usagi knew her feelings. And Usagi returned those feelings.

That was wonderful all on its own...but then there was that kiss they had shared. Just thinking about it sent a quiet thrill through her. Sure, she had been kissed before, but...not like that. Not until she felt like all her senses were on fire and she was glowing like a star.

Afterward he had held her to him, cradling her in his arms as he stroked her hair. She had gladly snuggled against him, breathing in his unique scent as she shared his subtle warmth.

After sitting in silence together for a while, she built up the nerve to kiss him back. It didn't take long for her to fall completely in love with the feel of their mouths together, fur against skin. It was intoxicating—addictive. They probably would have happily stayed out there all night, exchanging kisses and cuddles, but it had started raining again. Laughing, they ran inside together, and then Usagi reminded her that she was just getting over being sick and sent her off to bed.

She was so giddy she never thought she'd get to sleep, but she had, and now she hopped out of bed, eager to see what the day had in store for her.

After putting her futon away and tying on her _yukata _(she didn't have the heart to tell Usagi but she actually wasn't crazy about how bold the colors were) she went and stood in front of the back window, basking in the warm glow of the morning sun. She stretched her hands up to the light, watching how it made the red hairs on her wrists glitter. She was even glad to see flecks of dust floating in the sunbeam.

Grinning, Elizabeth turned and all but skipped down the hall to the room a ways down from her own. When she peeked inside, she saw that Obento was already up for the day, but Usagi was still asleep. Considering that he had stayed up so many nights watching over her, she couldn't blame him for sleeping a little late.

He looked so peaceful she felt guilty about waking him up, but she couldn't help herself. Bubbling over with affection, she tiptoed across the tatami floor and knelt beside Usagi's futon. Brushing her hand over his soft forehead, she bent to touch her lips to his closed eyes, his nose, then pressed a kiss to his mouth.

When she straightened up again, his eyes blinked open. "If this is what will wake me, I should sleep late every day," he joked.

Elizabeth giggled and pulled him out of bed. "Come on; I'm making you breakfast today."

In the kitchen, she put a kettle on the stove before taking out various ingredients from the cabinets and fridge, planning on making one of the meals she had learned since moving here. Usagi sat quietly at the table as he watched her, but from the way he kept fidgeting, Elizabeth could tell he wanted to say something.

"What's up?" she asked, her tone playful. "C'mon, you can tell me."

Usagi fidgeted again, looking embarrassed that she had noticed. "Oh—nothing. I was just thinking that it has been a long time since I had pizza."

Elizabeth stopped opening the bag of rice she had gotten out and looked at him blankly for a moment. She let out a laugh and shook her head. "I shouldn't be surprised—those guys try to convert everyone they meet. Good thing I never told them I know how to hand-toss. I'd be turned into a permanent addition to their kitchen."

Chuckling, she started hunting for pizza ingredients—or in some cases, a dubious substitute. Another problem she faced was that Obento was old-fashioned and didn't exactly have what she would call a modern kitchen. The only electric appliance was the refrigerator, and there wasn't an oven.

She made do with what she had, whipping together something personal-sized, then baked it over open flame. She uncertainly served it to Usagi with a cup of tea; he looked quite pleased and crunched noisily. Satisfied, Elizabeth started on her original meal for her and Obento.

Later, after breakfast was finished and the dishes were washed, Elizabeth felt like going outside, and not just out to the garden. She hadn't had a real day out since she escaped from being imprisoned in the sewers.

"Let's go out for a walk," she suggested eagerly.

"Like where?" Usagi wondered.

Elizabeth wanted to go someplace where it would be nice to spend time with someone you cared about, but date spots weren't really something she was familiar with. She hadn't forgotten all the places she used to go to with Mikey...but going to any of them with Usagi would feel funny.

After puzzling over it for a few minutes, she brightened as something dawned on her. Something she hadn't seen in so long she had almost forgotten about it. "I know somewhere we can go."

* * *

**Note: **For this story Monalisa's real name is Mona, while Monalisa is a nickname she picked for herself after being mutated. Just because.


	18. Pain, Joy, and Longing

**Chapter 18: Pain, Joy, and Longing**

* * *

"Are you sure this is enough of a disguise?" Usagi wondered doubtfully.

Elizabeth looked him over with a giggle. "It's perfect," she assured him. "You look cute."

"If you say so."

Before the two of them left for their day out together, Elizabeth had taken the money she managed to recover from her former home and ran off by herself, saying that she was going to do some quick shopping first. She came back with new jeans and sneakers for herself and a dark blue garment for him to wear in place of his usual kimono—just for today, she said. It bore a hood that concealed his ears and closed in front with one of those metallic devices known as a zipper. Elizabeth referred to the whole affair as a 'hooded sweatshirt.'

After leaving the shelter, they walked together to another section of the large city, a quiet area set apart from the noise and bustle of downtown. They entered a wide, open park full of groves of rustling trees and lined with dirt paths, with the occasional bush or shrub growing amidst the grass. He couldn't identify any of the trees by name, but the secluded place had a calm, peaceful air about it.

They weren't alone in their quiet walk; clusters of other people were roaming around, and he noticed small tent-like structures and wooden enclosures alongside some of the paths, along with numerous cages housing small animals. Some of the people observed them from a distance, while others appeared to be tending to them directly, and with great care.

"What sort of place is this?" asked Usagi.

"It's kind of like a zoo," Elizabeth responded, "but it's a lot more than that. The animals here are either injured or orphaned, so they take care of them until they can be reintroduced to the wild. They have a public place like this because it helps fund what they do, plus they get to educate people in things they wouldn't know otherwise."

"Ah."

A noble mission he could appreciate. It was rather pretty here as well, the perfect weather to spend a day out with the one you loved. His only complaint was that there was very little color beyond the various shades of green. "Do you know what I would love to see?" he asked softly, as he and Elizabeth moved down one of the paths at a slow pace.

She shook her head. "What?"

"A grove of cherry trees in full bloom."

The young redhead furrowed her brow in thought. "It's too late in the year for that," she said, her tone apologetic.

"I know," he sighed. "But if there is one beauty found in nature that I cannot resist, it is a cherry blossom."

Elizabeth giggled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're such a romantic."

"I suppose I am," he allowed, as he slipped his arm around her. "When I am with you."

They spent the remainder of the morning there before moving on to a different kind of park, one with benches and small fountains and areas where small children played. When lunchtime came, Elizabeth introduced him to something called a hot dog stand. He wasn't sure if the unusual food quite agreed with him and enjoyed their dessert of ice cream much better.

After lunch, they relaxed on a bench for a while before taking their time walking home again, hand in hand. When they got back, Hyena was waiting for them out on the front steps, head on his paws and a cranky look on his canine face.

As they mounted the steps, he sat up and made a low, grumbling sound. Elizabeth paused with her hands on her hips. "Of course I left you behind," she said, with a pert frown. "You never told me you wanted to come with."

Hyena grumbled again before getting up and slinking inside. Elizabeth grimaced.

"What did he say?" Usagi wondered curiously.

"I don't dare repeat it."

* * *

Raphael made sure to stay out of the living room that day, and Michelangelo moped in bed, sitting slumped with a comic book hiding his face. Monalisa didn't emerge until after lunch, appearing in the kitchen doorway with her face droopy and tired and her eyes red and puffy. She wordlessly grabbed a leftover slice of pizza and a soda and sat quietly by herself. Raphael gave her plenty of space.

He wished there was something he could do, but tackling this level of emotion had never been one of his strong points. So he kept quiet while at the same time keeping a close eye on her, hoping that leaving himself available if she needed anything, as silent and strong as he knew how to be, would be enough.

Later that day their private phone line rang; Donatello calling to see how everyone was doing. Calling collect from London. Thanks, pal.

After Raphael filled him in on everything that was going on, the reptilian scientist was sympathetic...yet at the same time sounded glad that he was on another continent right now.

Between Michelangelo and Monalisa moping around the lair, their gloomy moods matching, the red-clad turtle was glad that at least Leonardo was happy. He and Lotus were probably making each other smile in ways he didn't care to picture that very minute.

* * *

"I like the blue one better," Leonardo said firmly

Lotus folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the pair of folded table cloths lying on top of their otherwise bare dining room table. "I prefer the gray."

"But the blue looks better with the rest of the room."

"I still prefer the gray."

"But the carpet is already gray," Leonardo argued. "Any more and the whole room will look monochrome."

"Fine. I will flip you for it."

And before he could fully fathom what she meant, she had grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head. He landed on his shell on the plush carpet with a thump that rattled the china. "Let's compromise," he said, casually folding his hands on his middle. "We'll go with a third color."

Lotus looked down at him with a smirk. "Good idea."

* * *

The next few days were arguably the happiest of Elizabeth's life. Each morning she woke up so full of joy she felt like pinching herself to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. Her old, unhappy life had been left behind and a brand new one was just beginning. And the awful things she had only recently experienced felt like a distant memory.

"And there's one other thing that I can be glad about," she noted one morning, as she arranged her hair in the mirror she just bought. "I couldn't see while I was down there, so I'll never have to remember what it looked like. I might still have nightmares about _him _once in a while, but at least they won't ever have a face."

The only one in her room with her was Hyena; he was eyeing her with a funny look she couldn't quite name. Smiling, she finished smoothing her curls and stood. "How do I look?" she asked. "Not too silly?"

Hyena responded by shifting onto his side and closing his eyes, a sure sign that he was checking out of this conversation. "You want an honest opinion about human beauty, you need to ask another human," was all he had to say.

Elizabeth didn't find that very encouraging. Feeling self-conscious now, she walked casually to the main room, where Usagi was feeding the animals. Obento had gone out a little while ago to buy more feed. Thanks to coming across numerous strays and a recent uptick of drop-offs, they had almost double the number of animals they normally did.

The shelter relied on donations, but most of the time they were barely enough to scrape by on. Elizabeth knew that having a third person live here strained those expenses even further, and while she'd made it stretch by shopping resale when she could, her handful of cash had been reduced to a handful of pennies. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet, but she was seriously considering finding a new job.

This thought was pushed from her mind as she went and sat next to the bunny she loved, laughing as a group of playful kittens immediately crawled into her lap. Usagi smiled as he watched—and stopped with a look of surprise when his eye fell on her curls. "Are those cherry blossoms in your hair?"

Flushing, Elizabeth looked down at her hands. "Are they silly? I can take them out."

"No," Usagi said quickly. "They—and you—are lovely."

He reached over to finger one of the cloth blossoms she had pinned at her crown. "They're not real," she explained. "I found them at a craft store."

"They do not feel real," Usagi murmured, "but they certainly smell real."

He leaned closer to her and inhaled the fragrance on her curls. Elizabeth decided not to mention that he was smelling a few drops of the essential oil she had picked up while at the craft store. After taking in another few breaths, Usagi lifted her chin and kissed her.

Elizabeth had been hoping that was the reaction she would get. Cheeks flushing and heart speeding, she leaned into him as she took his hand, their fingers entwining. Warmth spread through her as their mouths moved together slowly, heating her to the core. Responding to whatever instincts existed within her naturally, her lips parted; Usagi responded in kind. Feeling encouraged—and a little bold—Elizabeth eased her tongue forward until it brushed against his.

It felt a little funny—not at all like the rambunctious kittens still tumbling around in her lap and licking her fingers with their rough, scratchy tongues. Usagi's was smooth and just a little bit moist. She decided that she liked it—it felt strangely good—and continued kissing him in that intimate way, pressing herself closer to him.

She felt heated and excited—a kind of excited she'd never felt before.

All at once Usagi pulled away. He edged back from the arms she hadn't realized she'd locked around him and took a second to catch his breath. Elizabeth slowly uncurled her fingers from the back of his kimono and did the same. Her heart was still thumping, and her face was hot.

Someone knocked on the front door; Usagi jumped up to answer it. Elizabeth smoothed her clothes and pulled the fake flowers out of her hair before getting up to help him and Obento carry the latest batch of food to the storage room.

Afterward, the day went on as usual. A little too usual. Usagi was crisply polite whenever she spoke to him, and he avoided making eye contact. It made her heart sink with guilt; she must have embarrassed him, letting herself get carried away like that.

She wondered what he would say if he knew that she wouldn't have minded getting carried away even further.

* * *

"No," Monalisa said sharply

Raphael looked up from the joke book he'd been pretending to read and made a face at her. "I didn't say anything."

From her spot on the other end of the couch, the female mutant folded her arms and glared at him. "I _know _what you're thinking," she accused. "You think I should go back and try again. But I'm not going to. Even if I convinced them that I'm really, well—_me_..."

She trailed off, her dark eyes filling with pain—and tears. She bit back a sob. "You heard them," she cried, stricken. "They want their beautiful little girl back, not—" she waved a hand at herself, "—_this_."

Raphael's heart ached for her, but when he set his book down and spoke, his tone was firm. "That doesn't make any difference. You're still you. Taking a spill in some toxic water might have changed how you look on the outside, but it didn't do anything to who you are on the inside, did it?"

Sniffling, Monalisa shook her head. She dried her eyes with the heels of her palms. "No. Of course it didn't."

She looked worn out, but she flashed him a weak smile. "Funny, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so serious before.

"I did a lot of growing up since the last time you saw me," he said simply.

Another smile tugged at her lips. "I see."

Slowly, she scooted closer to him, until the softness of her bare arm was brushing his own. "Thanks so much for sticking with me during this. You're a great friend."

And as she rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to press a brief kiss to his cheek, Raphael came to realize something. Something he had known deep down all along, a simple truth that had never changed, regardless of what they had argued about or how much time they spent apart.

He wasn't going to be happy with being just her friend.

* * *

Usagi was about to start undressing for bed when he heard soft footsteps outside his room, followed by a faint tapping on the door. He glanced at Obento, who was already sound asleep, before going quietly over and opening the door. Elizabeth stood out in the hall, eyes lowered to her feet.

"Can I talk to you?"

Her tone was soft and shy...and hinted that this was a private conversation. Nodding, Usagi stepped out into the hall and slid the door shut behind him. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

The sweet girl started to answer—then closed her mouth with a small frown. Her gaze was fixed over his shoulder; Usagi turned and saw that Hyena was sitting at the far end of the hallway, watching—and listening—closely.

Setting her jaw, Elizabeth took his hand and pulled him down the hall and into her room, closing the door firmly after them. Usagi had not been in here since she recovered from her illness, wanting to respect her privacy. Looking around now he saw that she had added a few small things since then to make the room her own. A vase with dried flowers on the table; a pretty figurine on the chest of drawers; a hanging scroll with a picture of a blossoming cherry tree on one wall.

Elizabeth knelt in front of the shelf by the door and began running a brush over her curls with the aid of a small square mirror placed on a lacquered wooden stand. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, her eyes on the mirror glass.

Usagi frowned in puzzlement. "Whatever for?"

"For earlier. I embarrassed you, didn't I? I got too carried away."

"Oh..."

The samurai started to redden beneath his white fur when he realized she was referring to the kiss they shared earlier—that wonderful, pulse-pounding, skin-tingling kiss. "You did nothing of the sort," he said firmly. "It was most enjoyable."

A little _too _enjoyable. With his senses on overload like that he had started to worry about maintaining his self-control.

Elizabeth set down her brush and pulled an orange cloth embroidered with cactus flowers over the mirror before turning to him. Her eyes bore a trace of hurt. "But you practically avoided me afterward," she pointed out with a frown. "I could barely get you to look at me."

Usagi had hoped she wouldn't notice that. "That wasn't why," he said quickly. "Not at all. I was only..."

His face started to warm again, but he forced himself to admit the real reason he had evaded her company. "I was worried by how easy it is for me to be swept away when I am in your arms. I do not have a problem with this in itself, but...my concern is the unpleasantness you have experienced in this matter. I would not want to mistakenly push you to a place you are not ready to go."

Elizabeth was quiet for a long moment. Usagi fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve while he waited for her to speak again, hoping that he hadn't upset her. He hadn't meant to seem cold.

To his relief, she looked up at him with a smile and held out her hand. He quickly took it and squeezed her fingers. "So, you were only worried about me? I was half-afraid you were mad because I went a step too far."

He shook his head. "Of course not. I could never be mad at you. I love you, my sweet Elizabeth."

Beaming now, she brought his hand to her face, rubbing her cheek against his furry fingers. Her expression turned soft. "You're both right and wrong," she noted quietly. "I did have a horrible experience once, but that doesn't mean I'm afraid of creating a different experience. I'm not afraid of sharing myself with you."

Usagi's heart gave a little hiccup. "But..."

She smiled again, her eyes shy beneath their thick lashes. "I'd like to know what it's like to be with someone I love."

"But," the flustered rabbit repeated, "you do not need to—that is, you should not feel obligated to me in any way, because you are not."

"I don't," Elizabeth said firmly. "I love you and I want to be with you in every way. I'm not going to let something that happened in the past get in the way of what I have here and now."

"Still, you do not need to, if you do not feel ready to," Usagi insisted.

Only he knew she was—she had just said so. Realizing he was rambling, he lowered his eyes, looking away from the face that was watching him with such earnestness. Such longing. He absently stroked her fingers with his thumb as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"What about you?"

"Hm?" Usagi focused on the green eyes that gazed at him so lovingly again. "What do you mean?"

Looking sheepish, the gentle girl pulled her hand away. "If you're trying to say you aren't interested right now and I should behave myself, it's okay. I understand."

"Oh—my sweet Elizabeth, no. That was not what I was trying to say at all. I am very interested, I just...I have no experience in this matter."

"Oh."

Elizabeth's shoulders sank as she frowned. "I wish I didn't," she muttered.

The saddened look in her eyes made his heart pain for her. He moved closer and brushed his hand tenderly against her cheek. "I do not believe that counted."

Her expression relaxed again, and he could tell by the way her eyes focused on him that she was pushing all other thought aside. She was only interested in what was happening between them this very moment. Slowly, she got to her feet and slid her arms around his neck. With her mouth a breath away from his, she whispered, "This will."


	19. Planning

**Chapter 19: Planning**

* * *

"They're not going to see it the way you do."

Raphael breathed a heavy sigh. He thought Monalisa was starting to cheer up after their talk the other day, but this morning she went back to moping with a vengeance. She had convinced herself that even if she could get her parents to believe she was who she said she was, they were never going to accept what she had become.

"Don't they love you?" he asked.

The distraught mutant breathed a sigh of her own and looked away. "Yes. But they still won't understand."

"If it was me, I'd just be happy to have you back. I wouldn't care how you look."

"It isn't you," the former human muttered.

Raphael bit back the urge to argue; this was getting them nowhere. He was starting to wish that Splinter would come back from his retreat. The wise rat always knew what to do, even with touchy situations like this.

And then, almost like he had summoned him with his anxious thoughts, the rodent in question came walking into the living room. He had that content, refreshed look on his face he always did after coming back from cleansing his mind and communing with nature. He often recommended that the rest of them try it, claiming it was rejuvenating to the spirit, but so far they hadn't bothered. Raphael was pretty sure none of them would be able to stand sitting around in the woods that long.

Noticing they had a guest, Splinter stopped to greet Monalisa with a smile. Raphael thought he looked especially pleased that the young mutant had reentered their lives—particularly his. There was a suspiciously knowing look in the rat's eyes as he gave Monalisa's hand a friendly squeeze before heading to his room.

Raphael followed, with Monalisa close at his heels. Already sensing that something important was going on, the aging rodent took a seat on the tatami floor and waited for them to speak. The two young reptiles knelt in front of him, Monalisa staying quiet while Raphael gave a brief rundown of the situation with her parents.

"I am most sorry to hear that," Splinter said solemnly when he finished.

Monalisa was blinking back tears. "I hope you guys don't mind having me around," she sniffed. "Because it looks like I'm never going home again."

The ninja master was quiet for a long moment, his forehead lined in thought. Raphael sure hoped he came up with something deep and insightful that would convince the miserable mutant not to give up.

"Has Raphael ever told you about the time he and his brothers' mutations became unstable?"

Cringing, the red-clad turtle muttered, "No. On my list of things worth bragging about, that isn't one of them."

"It became a difficult time for us all," Splinter continued, while Monalisa listened curiously. "There were moments when my sons seemed so different, it felt as though I no longer knew them. But when all was said and done they were still my sons, and I never ceased loving them the same as always."

The former human looked down at her hands and was silent for a minute. "I get what you're trying to say," she murmured. "You think that my parents should love me no matter how different I look on the outside. That I'm still me and they should accept me no matter what."

She glanced at Raphael. "He told me the same thing.

Splinter lifted his thick eyebrows in question. "Did he?"

The turtle in question wrinkled his nose; was that so surprising? He could be deep and insightful too, when he really needed to be.

"He is right," Splinter said firmly. "You should try talking to them again. And again, if necessary. If you continue to fail to convince them that who you are inside is what matters and not how you appear on the outside, then perhaps you should question them about where their love for you truly lies."

Monalisa made a face. "Of course they love me for who I am, not how I look," she said, her tone defensive.

"You may need to remind them of that," the kind rodent told her.

The young mutant went quiet again. Slowly, she flashed a small smile. "Thanks. I'm feeling better now."

"Enough to try talking to them again?" Raphael wondered.

She gave her head a quick shake. "Not yet. I will. Just not until I've had some time to think."

After thanking Splinter again, she got to her feet and left the room. The red-clad turtle hurried after her. Monalisa paused outside the kitchen to look at him, her eyes imploring. "You'll come with me again next time, won't you?"

Raphael grinned. "I'm going even if you tell me not to."

She finally let out a laugh, her first in days. "Good."

* * *

Elizabeth woke up slowly to a series of unfamiliar sensations. She was lying in bed undressed, the warm fabric of her blanket soft against her skin. She was on her side and nestled against something even softer, something with warm, furry arms that held her tight. Someone else's heart beat next to her own. A downy cheek lay on her shoulder and warm breath tickled her collarbone. Gentle fingers played with her curls.

Warmth flooding her heart and a smile spreading across her face, Elizabeth opened her eyes. "Good morning, Usagi-chan."

The furred samurai lifted his head and smiled in return, his blue eyes meeting her green ones. "Good morning, sweet Elizabeth."

He looked a little drowsy, the fur of his cheeks ruffled from her pillow. She didn't think he had ever looked more adorable. Laughing softly, she kissed his nose. "I want to wake up with you every morning," she decided.

The suggestion made him turn pink under his fur. "That would mean I would need to stay with you every night."

"Sounds like a plan," said Elizabeth, content. "In fact, I insist."

Usagi let out a chuckle and placed his head on her shoulder again; she rubbed her cheek against his silky ears. "My love, you have a little too much confidence in my fledgling abilities."

Elizabeth laughed again. "Silly bunny. I only want you to stay, not do something every night.

A furry hand absently brushed up and down her arm. "I believe I would like that."

Beaming, the young girl kissed the top of his head before hugging him tight, caressing a hand down his soft back. Her fingers touched the puff of fur that was his tail; she absently rubbed it between her fingertips as she thought back on last night. Despite all her assurances that she wasn't afraid, she was pretty sure they both knew that her eagerness had been partly to mask her anxiety, that she wanted to rush ahead before she chickened out. Because even though she loved Usagi and trusted him to never hurt her, the memory of the pain she once felt was still there.

Feeling shy, she said, "Thank you for being so gentle with me. I actually didn't think it was going to feel that good."

Usagi's shy smile matched her own. "I am glad I was able to please you."

"What about you?" she asked, still stroking his tail. "Did I, uh, please you, too?"

The furry samurai nuzzled her throat. "Very much. I fell asleep more than satisfied."

He shifted suddenly. "And I feel I must warn you," he said, his voice turning low, "if you continue your current activity I will be obligated to make a morning of it."

Her hand stilled. "Is that sensitive?"

"Very. Why else do you think I always keep it covered?"

Elizabeth hastily moved her hand...but she didn't move it far. Feeling both bold and mischievous, she placed her hand on his rear and gave it a small squeeze. Usagi shifted again. Make that squirmed.

"I do not wish to overtax you," he said, his tone almost pleading.

"I'm not overtaxed." She massaged the small of his back. "Are you?"

He shook his head, his eyes locked with hers. "Not at all."

Smiling wryly now, Elizabeth pulled him closer to her. "Then I don't think anyone will mind if we're a little late for breakfast. Do you?"

* * *

Leonardo was meditating peacefully when Lotus breezed into the bedroom, dressed in a flirty baby blue halter dress. His deep breathing forgotten, the young ninja watched as she went over to the full length mirror that hung on the wall and smoothed her hair.

"I take it your latest criminal stakeout went well."

Lotus smirked at him before grabbing her purse from off the dresser. "I am going shopping," she said, in the flowing, musical voice he loved so much. "Do not wait up."

While she shouldered her purse and slid on a pair of pumps, Leonardo casually went over to the closet and put on one of his old disguises; a loose denim jacket and matching cap.

"What are you doing?" asked Lotus.

"Going with, of course," the former leader responded casually. "So you won't be lonely."

The female ninja rolled her eyes at the thought, but she smiled as he followed her out of the apartment. They headed out to her favorite shopping district and spent the next few hours browsing expensive boutiques and high-end stores selling home d_é_cor. Today the main thing Lotus seemed to be interested in were oil paintings—pricey ones.

"I like this one," she decided, after viewing a display of several elaborate seacoast sunsets for several minutes.

"An excellent choice," the salesclerk said approvingly. "Will you be taking it with you or would you like us to deliver?"

Before Lotus could answer, the skeptical turtle she was shopping with put a hand on her arm. "It's an awful lot," Leonardo pointed out in a low voice. "At this rate you're going to need to bring in another batch of criminals by tomorrow night."

"That should not be a problem," she responded smoothly.

"Maybe not, but I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger just for the sake of reward money. Not to mention if you keep up this extravagant spending, our home might end up being a target for some of the criminals you're supposed to be after before too much longer."

Lotus arched an eyebrow. "And this would be an issue for the two of us because...?"

Leonardo made a face, realizing how silly it sounded for him to be worrying about a couple of cat burglars breaking into an apartment owned by two ninjas. Still, he continued to frown at her, silently conveying his concern. Lotus smiled in return and casually selected a less expensive painting in place of her first choice.

Once they were finished shopping, they stopped at a classy café for lunch, sitting out on the white stone patio at a round wrought iron bistro table with a flower pattern done in mosaic tile on top. After a waiter brought them both menus and two fancy glasses filled with water, Leonardo let his eyes wander the patio while Lotus unfolded a cloth napkin on her lap and opened her menu.

Sitting at the table next to theirs was a young mother and her little girl. They had finished with lunch and were enjoying dishes of mint ice cream for dessert. They both looked so happy he couldn't help smiling to himself.

"Can we go to the zoo next?" the cute little girl asked her mother.

"Of course we can," was the smiling response. "But only if you finish your ice cream."

Her daughter promptly lifted her dish and licked the bottom clean, making them both laugh.

"And what can I get for you, sir?" someone with a heavy French accent asked.

Leonardo looked away from the happy family and up at the waiter he hadn't noticed was standing over him. "Um..."

He hadn't bothered looking at his menu yet, but Lotus was already handing both of them over. "I will have the mushroom stroganoff," she said, sounding like this wasn't the first time she had eaten French cuisine. "And the gentleman will have the sirloin croquettes."

The waiter took their menus and walked away. Leonardo relaxed in his seat, listening to the quiet chatter of the other diners. He reached over and took Lotus' hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers; she smiled, her dark eyes full of affection.

After enjoying a slow-paced lunch, the two of them went on a leisurely walk together, moving hand in hand down a quiet street. Lotus let out a murmur of contentment as she rested her head on the shoulder of the turtle beside her. "I never imagined this would be where life led me. Or that this would be the path I chose."

"I'm glad you did," Leonardo said softly.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "As am I. Being with you makes me so happy. I know we have not been together long, but the life I used to lead feels meaningless in comparison."

Hearing her say that made his heart swell with love. He slid his arm around her waist and drew her close. "My old life is over too. No more saving the world for me. All I want now is to be with you. Spend the rest of my days with you."

Leonardo didn't think about how those words sounded until after they were spoken. His pace slowed a little as he realized that they almost sounded like a proposal. And in that moment, he knew that was exactly what he wanted them to be.

"Lotus?"

She lifted her eyes and looked at him. "Yes?"

He held her a little closer to him. His heart was thumping. "Will you marry me? Someday?"

Her grip on his hand went tight. "Of course I will," she said, eyes shining.

And she didn't ask him why he said 'someday'; she already understood. "A wedding would probably not be the most appropriate thing right now," she murmured, as she cuddled her head on his shoulder again. "Your brothers have been so sad."

Leonardo nodded, thinking the exact same thing. He worried that announcing an engagement at this time would sound a little insensitive. But he knew that no matter what, his family would be happy for him.

"We shouldn't need to wait too long," he mused. "As soon as the time is right, I'm marrying you."

Lotus continued to smile, her gaze as she watched him soft. "I do not mind. I know you had to wait for me. I will be glad to wait for you."

* * *

"Did you try calling your parents on the phone?" Michelangelo suddenly asked Monalisa.

Raphael gave his brother a weary look. "Of course she didn't."

He started to say more...then stopped himself, brow furrowing in puzzlement. Why _didn't _she try calling her parents first?

The three of them were sitting in the kitchen, having just finished lunch. Monalisa was absently fiddling with the edge of her paper plate. "That was the first thing I thought of doing, actually. But I couldn't decide what to say. I wanted to let them know I was okay, only I didn't know how to explain why it had taken me so long to get in touch with them. So in the end I thought that going to see them in person was the best way to handle it."

She flashed Raphael a tired smile. "I spent a long time trying to build up the courage to actually do it. If I hadn't bumped into you, I don't know if I ever would have. I was so scared to go there by myself."

The sarcastic turtle gave a snort. "Yeah, I was a big help," he muttered.

"You were. Really." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Michelangelo glanced away with a polite cough.

"Maybe this time you should try calling before you go see them again," he suggested after Monalisa settled back in her seat again. "You can tell them that you're okay, but you're a little different than they remember you. Then you could tell them to meet you someplace—someplace special to your family. That way when you show up they'll know for sure that it's really you."

The other two reptiles exchanged glances—hopeful ones. "You know something?" said Raphael. "That's a darn good idea."


	20. Opening the Door

**Chapter 20: Opening the Door**

* * *

A few days after he moved into Elizabeth's room, Usagi woke up one morning with the familiar warmth of her arms around him absent. Dismayed, he sat up and saw that she was already awake and getting dressed. Only instead of her usual _yukata_, she was putting on a knee-length black skirt and a crisp short-sleeved blouse, with black buttons and trim.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he asked, "Are you going someplace?"

Elizabeth flashed a smile as she tied a short blue scarf around her neck. "I was hired yesterday at that little sushi bar down the street," she explained. "I was going to tell you about it after dinner last night, but..."

She trailed off and smiled again, the flush in her cheeks matching his own. Last night had turned into their most passionate encounter yet. If Obento had been unaware of the direction their relationship had taken, he undoubtedly knew now.

Hyena certainly did. Right after he moved his meager belongings into Elizabeth's room and started sharing her bed every night, the dangerous animal had taken to silently glaring at him. Usagi didn't have to ask Elizabeth to know what was on the dog's mind. The look in his dark eyes clearly read, 'hurt her and I will bite you in half.'

Usagi didn't doubt that he could, and easily.

"I only have the morning shift," the redhead he loved went on, as she pulled her blood-red curls back, "so I should be back home by lunchtime. Good thing I'm a waitress and not a cook," she added with a grin. "They probably would have asked me to cut my hair."

She pinned her curls up in a braided bun, then kissed him goodbye and hurried out of their bedroom. The furry samurai hopped up to follow, even though he was still only dressed in his undergarments. "But why did you decide to get another job?" he asked.

"Because I want to do everything I can to help out around here. I want to make sure I do my part."

"But you already do your part," said Usagi, as the petite girl paused by the front door to pet Hyena. Taking care of so many animals, helping find them good homes, and just keeping the shelter running so smoothly was more than enough in his eyes, even if she wasn't directly bringing in any money. But Elizabeth's mind was made up.

"It still seems like a little too much to me," he said, as she headed out the door. "I feel as if I should do something for you in return."

Elizabeth paused. "Actually, there is a little something that's been on my mind. You can help me with it when I get back."

* * *

After making up her mind that she was going to phone her parents, it was another few days before Monalisa built up the nerve to do it. Raphael watched as she picked up their private line; her hands shook a little as she started dialing. He leaned close enough to listen as it started to ring. There was a click, followed by a woman's voice pleasantly greeting who was on the line.

Monalisa choked. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Her eyes flooded with tears.

Raphael quickly reached over and took her hand; she squeezed it tightly in response. She was shaking again. After swallowing thickly several times, she finally forced out, "Mom."

Her voice was only a tiny whisper. "Hello? Is someone there?" her mother asked.

"It's me," her daughter said, louder this time. "It's Mona."

There was a gasp, followed by a muffled rustling, like someone was fumbling with the phone after almost dropping it in shock. In the background Raphael could hear her mother yelling that her daughter was on the phone.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked as she came back on the line. She sounded like she was in tears. Her voice quavered as she rapidly asked more questions. "Are you hurt? Where are you? Are you coming home? Do you want us to pick you up?"

There was a loud click, followed by a male voice joining the conversation. "Is that really my little girl?" Monalisa's father asked, his frantic excitement matching his wife's.

"Yes," his daughter said quietly. "It's really me."

"Are you safe? Do you need us to come get you?"

Monalisa was chewing her bottom lip. Her grip on Raphael's hand grew tighter. "Something bad happened to me. Something that kept me from coming home. I can now, but...I've changed. I'm not like you remember me anymore."

"I don't care if you've grown a second head," said her father. "You're still our little girl and we love you more than anything. Please, just tell us where you are."

His daughter's eyes filled with tears again. "Come to the playground you used to take me to when I was a kid. I'll be waiting for you there."

She hung up without saying anything else. With a shaky sigh, she closed her teary eyes and sank against Raphael, who put his arms around her and held her tight as she shook with emotion. "You have to come with me," she ordered, sniffling. "I don't think I can handle going alone."

"I already told you," the turtle reminded her wryly, "I'm going with even if you tell me not to."

He patted her shoulder. "Don't be scared. Everything will turn out okay."

Monalisa lifted her head and smiled at him despite the dampness still in her eyes. "Thanks. You're—"

"A great friend. I know."

Her smile softened. "That wasn't what I was going to say," she whispered, before moving closer and brushing his mouth with a soft as a feather kiss.

* * *

While Raphael was busy hugging Monalisa and assuring her that everything was going to work out, Michelangelo slipped quietly out of the lair. He felt funny hovering around while they tackled the female mutant's problem—plus it was getting more and more obvious that the two of them had a thing for each other, even if neither of them had admitted it yet.

He had to admit, the thought of another one of his brother's kind of annoyed him. Yet at the same time he was happy for him, which was kind of a weird combination. Pretty soon only he and Donatello would still be single, only unlike himself, the reptilian scientist liked being alone.

Michelangelo wished that he did, too. He wished that he could stop thinking about Elizabeth. He was trying really hard not to, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't shake the idea that if she just gave him one more chance, things would be different. He wouldn't screw up again.

With this thought playing in his mind as he wandered, his feet eventually led him to the Far East Animal Society. He hadn't planned on coming here today, but since he was here now and it had been a while since his last visit, he mounted the steps and knocked on the door.

Like usual, it was Usagi who came to open it. "Hey, little dude," he greeted with a small smile. "How've you been?"

"Very well, actually," the samurai answered as he invited him inside.

Michelangelo took a quick look around, but there was no one in sight except for the usual cluster of small animals. "Is, um, Lizzie around?"

Usagi shook his head. "She has not come back from her new job yet."

"Oh. She has a new job?"

"Mm-hm. It was very sudden and I am not sure of the details, but she said she has gained employment at a sushi bar."

The young turtle's heart sank. He always seemed to miss her when he dropped by. "I'll come back later," he said.

Usagi seemed distracted about something today. It only looked like he was half-listening as he went and sat next to where the animals were. There was a book lying open next to them. "Would you like some tea before you go?" he offered.

Michelangelo shook his head. "No thanks."

As he started for the door, Usagi gave an absent nod before picking the book up in one hand. His other hand was cupped, like it was holding something. Something small that glinted silver. The animals were all watching him curiously; he set the book down with a smile and wagged a finger at them. "I want this to be surprise," he said, a warning note in his voice. "Don't any of you tell her."

He went back to his book, and Michelangelo left, wondering what he was up to.

* * *

"Do I look okay?"

Raphael paused to look Monalisa over, his expression deadpan...though he could feel his eyes dance as he answered. "As okay as a talking lizard in a raincoat and hat can look."

She scoffed and swatted his arm, but the brim of her hat didn't hide her smile. She turned away from him and looked around the playground. It was still early and summer vacation was over, so only a few small kids were playing on the equipment or in the sandbox, while their mothers watched from a nearby bench. It was a pretty nice place, with lots of bright colors on the swing sets and slides and jungle gyms. Raphael could understand why this place had been special when Monalisa was small.

They were only standing there for a few minutes when her parents and little brother showed up. Her father was carrying a big bouquet of flowers. Her mother had a worn stuffed teddy bear clutched in her hands. Henry had a bundle of colorful balloons, each one covered in sayings like 'welcome home!' and 'we love you!'

The three of them paused by a teeter-totter, their eyes rapidly scanning the playground. The pair of reptiles hidden in their long coats went overlooked. "Mona?" her mother called anxiously. "We're here, sweetie."

After making sure her hat was tugged down over her face, Monalisa stepped forward slowly. Raphael stayed back as he watched her approach her family.

"Mom," she said softly. "Dad. Henry."

Her mother flew a hand to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh, my baby—is that really you?"

"Big sissie!" squealed Henry, hugging her around the waist. With a thick swallow, Monalisa bent and hugged him back.

"What happened to you?" asked her father, who looked like he was struggling with tears himself. "Were you kidnapped? Are you hurt? Are you still in danger?"

She quickly shook her head. "No—I'm fine. I'll explain everything. It's kind of a long story, so we better sit down."

After tugging on her brim again, Monalisa took her family over to a picnic table. She spent the next few minutes explaining how she had been abducted by a crazed scientist and forced to help him with his experiments, thanks to her background in physics.

Her mother was horrified. "You could have been killed," she said, her voice faint.

From her posture, Raphael could tell that Monalisa was feeling drained after telling her story. "I'm all right now," she said tiredly. "But like I said on the phone, I'm different now."

All of a sudden Raphael felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see little Henry grinning up at him through the balloons still floating over his head. "Can I have your autograph now?" he pleaded.

Raphael couldn't help grinning at his eagerness—and the fact that he had seen right through his disguise. Sharp kid. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No," Henry admitted sheepishly. "But it doesn't matter. All four of you are my heroes."

"Hold on a minute," Raphael told him.

He turned his attention back to the scene at the picnic table. Monalisa pulled off her hat. Her mother jerked back with a gasp. Her father dropped the bouquet and gaped. "Cool!" yelled Henry.

"You?" said her mother weakly. "But you were the one who..."

"I tried to tell you that it was me," her daughter reminded her sadly. "But you didn't believe me. I know I look funny now, but I'm still me. I didn't change on the inside. I'm still the same person I always was."

Henry suddenly thrust his balloons into Raphael's hand and darted over to the picnic table. climbing into his sister's lap, he asked, "What's my favorite ice cream?"

Monalisa rolled her eyes. "Raspberry and pickles. You little gross-out."

Her brother laughed and hugged her hard around the neck. "See? She's still my big sister. She's the best big sister ever."

Monalisa finally lost the battle with the tears she'd been fighting back all this time. Sniffling, she hugged her brother, while their mother slowly came closer again, scooting along the bench seat. "I..."

She didn't look like she had any idea what to say. After picking up the bouquet and setting it on the table, her husband reached over and rested a hand on their daughter's shoulder. "You might look different, but you're still our daughter. And we'll always love you no matter what. I'm so sorry for what we did the other night."

After putting Henry down, Monalisa turned to her mother. The older woman threw her arms around her and burst into tears. "My poor baby," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

It was hard to tell if she was sorry for what happened to her, or sorry for turning her away like she did. But it really didn't matter. The tears mother and daughter cried as they held each other were tears of renewal. Raphael finally had to look away, not wanting to join in the waterworks...but it was already too late.

* * *

Elizabeth was a little tired as she walked home from work, but she was happy. Her new boss was nice, and so were all her fellow waitresses. The sushi bar was a family owned business, so only a handful of the employees weren't related, but everyone acted like family anyway. She was already looking forward to going back tomorrow.

But the little thing that had been on her mind lately was her old job at the aquarium. She missed swimming every day, and she missed all the animals she used to take care of. She didn't want to work there again, but she couldn't help longing to go back and see how everyone was doing. Just one more time.

When she got home, she went straight to her room and changed out of her uniform. Once she had on her cozy _yukata_, she went looking for Usagi. She eventually tracked him to the garden; she scurried up and pulled him into a tight hug.

He hugged her back, but only with one arm. He kept the other behind his back, his hand firmly balled. With a frown, he looked down at the mixture of shelter and wild animals bouncing around her feet, trying to get her attention. "Go on, now," he told them. "Either go inside and go home."

They all complained noisily, but they obeyed, either scampering inside or off into the bushes. Elizabeth eyed the furry samurai curiously. "What's up?"

"I merely wanted for us to have a little privacy."

"I figured as much," she said, as Usagi took her hand and led her over to the back steps. "You want to talk about something?"

The white rabbit flashed a smile as they sat down on the steps together. A smile that didn't quite mask the obvious nervousness in his blue eyes. "I, uh, wanted to ask you how your first day at work went."

"Oh—fine. A little busy, but it was fun. Everyone is really nice."

Usagi smiled again. "I am glad."

"But there's one little thing I've been wanting to do," she went on. "I'd like to go back to the aquarium. Just once, so I can say goodbye to the animals properly."

"And you would like me to go with you?" Usagi guessed. "Of course I will. But before we think about that, there is something I need to ask you, and it really cannot wait."

Looking over his shoulder at the closed back door, he called out, "There are some around here who cannot be trusted to stay quiet."

On the other side of the door, there was a smattering of muffled giggles before everything went quiet again. Elizabeth smirked. "Fair enough. What's on your mind?"

His blue eyes lifted to her face. "You."

After taking a short breath, he cupped her hand in his, holding it so her fingers faced him. He took his other hand out from behind his back—and before she realized what he was doing, he had slipped a ring onto her ring finger. A claddagh ring, positioned so the heart faced outward.

In the softest of voices, Usagi told her, "With this crown, I give my loyalty. With these hands, I offer my service. With this heart, I give you mine."

Elizabeth pressed a hand to her mouth as her eyes grew moist. Her heart was pounding, filling with so much love she thought it might burst. She saw that love mirrored in Usagi's eyes as he looked at her, so anxious, so hopeful. She was so happy right now she wasn't even going to point out that he'd accidentally recited a marriage vow instead of a proposal.

With a joyful laugh, she pulled him into her arms and squeezed him tight, pressing her face into the comforting warmth of his throat. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes."


	21. Surprises

**Chapter 21: Surprises**

* * *

It wasn't until late that night when Raphael finally had a moment alone with Monalisa. He had kept an eye on her from a distance all day, just in case she needed him. And because it made him feel good to see her so happy spending time with her family again. He was glad everything had worked out the way it did.

After leaving the playground her parents had taken her home, where they spent the day learning everything their daughter had done during the time she had been away, sharing more tears and laughter and just plain celebrating her return. Henry chattered the most, telling his big sister all about what he was doing in school, and how he was going to take computer classes and become a physics major once he got to college, just like she was.

Finally, the hyper ten-year-old wore himself out and was carried to bed, and his parents decided it was time to get ready to do the same. As soon as she had the chance, Monalisa slipped out onto a small balcony that was connected to one side of the house. She pulled the thick drapes that hung on the inside of the patio door shut before sliding the glass door closed. Raphael, who had been watching from down by the rosebushes growing next to the house, scurried up the balcony stairs.

"Sorry I didn't introduce you," Monalisa apologized. "I thought having me home and meeting my mutant friends all in one day might be a little too overwhelming for them."

Raphael understood. "It's okay," he told her with a grin. "I'll just come back tomorrow."

Giggling, she pulled him into a tight hug. "You were great today. I can't thank you enough."

"It was nothing," he murmured.

Having her in his arms reminded him of the kiss she had given him earlier. He hadn't stopped thinking about it, or wondering just what it meant.

The slender reptile let go of him and stepped back, until she was resting against the patio door. She folded her hands behind her as her dark eyes studied him. "I lied, you know."

Raphael blinked. "Huh?"

"When I told you that I don't remember what we fought about. I do."

The sarcastic turtle didn't see the point in bringing that up now. Or at all. "Didn't we put that behind us?"

She gave him a strange smile. "It was over popcorn."

Raphael blinked again. "Popcorn?" he echoed. She had to be kidding.

"We had been watching a movie and I accused you of pigging out and eating it all. You denied it. Strongly, I might add."

The young ninja was silent for a long moment as he thought back on his vague memory of that last night he saw her. "All that yelling was over _popcorn_?"

Giggling again, Monalisa looked down at her bare feet. She ran a hand up and down her arm, still behind her back. "I knew you didn't the whole time. Michelangelo did, after I told him he could. You didn't know a thing about it because you had fallen asleep ages ago."

Raphael gave her a blank stare. "So, what you're trying to say is that we were only arguing because...you're insane?"

Still looking down, the female mutant let out a nervous laugh and fiddled with the pink scarf around her neck. "We had been watching a monster movie and you just up and fell asleep with your head on my shoulder. After that I think I watched you more than the movie. I'll never forget how you looked in that moment. So still and peaceful and innocent. Just like a little boy."

She tapped her toes on the smooth tile of the balcony floor. "I'll never forget because that was the moment I realized I was in love with you."

Raphael felt his face heat. "Oh," was all he could say.

"I didn't think you'd ever feel the same way about me, so I kind of panicked. When you woke up I did the first thing that popped into my head and picked a fight with you over something stupid, then ran off."

Chuckling, she shook her head. "I got pretty good at running away from things, huh?"

She tapped her toes again. "I'm not telling you this because I want you to love me back," she went on, faltering now. "I mean—I do, of course I do, but..."

The slender mutant took a breath to steady herself. "I made up my mind today that I'm not ever running away from something again. I'm going to face life head-on, even if things don't go the way I want them to. And if it wasn't for you I don't know if I would have ever have gotten the courage to decide that."

Finally, Monalisa lifted her eyes, her gaze expectant. Imploring. Raphael waited a second or two, and when she didn't say anything else, he asked, "You finished?"

She nodded.

"Good."

The strong mutant grabbed her small arms and yanked her against him. Monalisa let out a startled sound, which was muffled by his mouth clamping over hers. He kissed her good and hard as he held her to him, reveling in the feel of her soft lips, the way her skin warmed and her heart raced in her chest.

When he finally let go, she staggered back and slumped against the patio door with a thump. Her dark eyes were wide as she stared at him, flushed and short of breath. She touched her fingertips to her lips. "What was _that _for?"

"Just making up for lost time," Raphael said casually.

He moved closer, leaning forward until his forehead bumped hers. "Can you do me a favor? Don't ever run away again. I miss you too much."

She shook her head, eyes locked with his. "Never. Especially not from you. Not if you want me."

Smiling now, he lightly gripped her small shoulders. "I always have."

Being gentle this time, he drew her into his arms and kissed her again. They took their time getting to know each other's mouth, brushing whisper-soft kisses against the other's cheeks from time to time as their hands drifted over arms, shoulders, hair, shell.

They broke apart when a light suddenly went on, shining through the patio drapes. "Mona?" came her mother's voice. "Are you out there?"

Monalisa quickly turned and opened the door. "Just getting some air," she said.

Her eyes were full of longing as she looked back over her shoulder. Raphael was already making his way down from the balcony. "Tomorrow?" she asked in a soft voice.

Raphael smiled. "You got it."

* * *

For the next few days Usagi puzzled over who he was going to find in this world willing to marry him and his Elizabeth. At night he let the thought slip from his mind as he enjoyed his bride-to-be, while come morning he couldn't help but feel saddened as she left their bed to get ready for work. He had been unsure of it at first, but now he realized that doing something productive and interacting with others more often was good for the sweet girl. She liked her coworkers, and the samples she brought home were quite tasty.

It did his heart good to see her so happy, especially after the painful experience she just had. After he proposed to her the other day, they had gone out a little while later to the aquarium she used to work at. Since she had been told not to return, they had both gone in disguise.

Telling the animals she loved that she had only come back to say goodbye had been extremely hard on her. They all cried and begged her not to go again, but she had no choice. They nearly ran into the man responsible for her losing her job in the first place on their way out. When they went home again, Elizabeth had fled to their room in tears.

Her smile had returned the next day, but Usagi had to wonder if the unhappy trip wasn't still on her mind. She seemed like herself most of the time, but sometimes when she woke up in the morning she looked weary, even if they had not enjoyed each other the night before. And she often looked fatigued when she came home from work, though when he expressed concern she insisted that her job wasn't difficult or hard on her.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something again," she noted at dinner one night, with a hand pressed to her forehead.

"I certainly hope not," Usagi said in concern. "If so, I insist that we postpone our wedding. I would not dream of having you tax yourself while you are ill. Although there will be no wedding to postpone, if I cannot find someone to marry us," he added sadly.

Elizabeth frowned, but only for a second. "You know something?" she said, brightening. "I bet Master Splinter would."

The samurai thought this over. It would be nice, he decided, to be married by one of his friends, with the rest of his friends present. In fact, he could not think of a nicer way to be married.

"All right," he agreed with a smile. "If you are feeling well enough to go ahead with our plans, I shall ask him in the morning.

* * *

The next time Leonardo stopped by to visit his family, the mood in the lair had greatly improved. Everyone was smiling, and passing around a postcard from Donatello giving a brief description of his trip and all the 'fascinating' things he was seeing.

"Translation? Boring," Raphael quipped.

He looked a lot happier than he did a few days ago, and he explained that things had gone great with Monalisa's parents. Leonardo was glad to hear it.

Lotus, who had come with him this morning, was off to one side with Splinter. They were talking quietly, though the female ninja looked a little awkward about it. She always felt funny around the wise rodent, which Leonardo couldn't blame her for. She had kidnapped him once, after all.

But she had already apologized repeatedly, and Splinter had assured her that all was forgiven. With a smile, he offered her some of the sushi he was eating for breakfast. She accepted the raw food and popped it into her mouth.

"Ew, she _ate _it," said Michelangelo with a grimace.

"It is food," Lotus said calmly. "What else should I do with it?"

"She's got exotic taste," Leonardo said mildly, his gaze loving. "We had calamari for dinner last night."

Raphael wrinkled his nose. "Isn't that squid?"

"I believe so," put in a new voice.

Their group turned to see Usagi approaching them, looking as cheerful as Leonardo had ever seen him. "Good morning, my friends," he greeted.

He paused when he saw Lotus, who looked at him curiously in return. Smiling, Leonardo put his arm around her waist. "Lotus, this is our friend Usagi," he told her. "Usagi, this is Lotus. My, um, my..."

"Special someone," the lagomorph supplied, blue eyes full of understanding.

Leonardo nodded wordlessly. He had been about to say 'fiancée,' but he hadn't told his family about their engagement yet. That wasn't quite how he wanted to break the news.

Michelangelo, who had been sitting on the couch playing video games, turned the TV off and got up. "How's Lizzie doing?" he asked, with an expression that said he was trying to act casual.

"I would have asked her to come with," said Usagi, "but...no offense, but she means to keep her vow to never set foot in the sewers again."

"No offense taken," Leonardo mumbled.

"I did not want her to come along anyway," the rabbit samurai continued. "She was ill when she woke up this morning and I insisted that she stay in bed. Fortunately it is her day off today or else I imagine she would sneak off to work the second I left."

His voice held more affection than disdain. "She has a new job?" asked Michelangelo. "Where?"

"A sushi bar," replied Usagi.

"_Blech_," said Raphael. He glanced at Splinter with a grin. "On the other hand, sounds like your kind of place."

The rat merely smiled and took a sip of his tea. Usagi went over to him, hands clasped so they were hidden by the long sleeves of his kimono. He looked hopeful about something. "To get to my reason for coming here today," he began, "I have a most humble request."

"Of me?" said Splinter, sounded surprised. "Of course. What is it?"

"I..."

Looking nervous now, Usagi bowed his head. "I am in need of someone to perform my wedding ceremony."

Leonardo, who had been leaning his shell against the back of the couch as he listened, lost his balance and toppled over. While he got up and rubbed his sore rear end with a wince, Michelangelo gaped. "Wedding?" he echoed.

The news that the kind, soft-spoken rabbit was getting married wasn't surprising in itself, but the idea that he had found someone to marry outside of his home world was. Raphael recovered first. "Who's the lucky lady?" he asked with a grin.

His smile shy, Usagi absently plucked at the edge of his sleeve as he said in a soft voice, "Miss Cassidy."

Michelangelo flinched like he'd just been slapped. "You're marrying my Elizabeth?" he cried.

The rabbit fixed him with a hard frown. "She is not yours," he said coolly. "She does not belong to anyone except herself. She is free to choose as she pleases."

For a second it looked like Michelangelo wanted to turn this into a fight, but the samurai's words made him pause. And to Leonardo's relief, he turned away and didn't say anything else. There really wasn't any way he could argue; Usagi was right.

Raphael, never one to keep his mouth shut, broke the uncomfortable silence that followed. "We're just a little surprised to hear that she chose you."

Leonardo wanted to elbow him for being rude, but Usagi smiled. "So was I."

"If everything is decided," put in Splinter, "then it would be an honor to join the two of you in marriage."

The samurai let out a breath of relief. "Thank you," he said, beaming.

Clearing his throat, Leonardo moved over and stood at Lotus' sight. She automatically took his hand and held it tightly. "There's something I need to ask, too," the blue-clad turtle began.

Splinter turned to them, eyes curious. "Yes?"

Leonardo looked at the woman standing beside him for a moment, his heart swelling with love. Lotus caressed his face with her eyes before placing her head on his shoulder. Smiling, Leonardo looked at Splinter again.

"Would it be all right if we made it a double wedding?"

* * *

As soon as Usagi left, Elizabeth got out of bed and took a short walk to the nearest pharmacy. When she got home she was much too agitated to even think about laying down again, so she paced for a while, then went back to her room and started brushing her hair, hoping the repetitive activity would calm her nerves.

She forgot that brushing her hair too much made it frizz wildly out of control. Grumbling, she pulled it all back into several braids before making a tight bun. She frowned at herself in the mirror; her face looked pale while her cheeks were flushed, making her freckles appear darker than usual.

The animals looked worried about her as she wandered the shelter, then out to the garden, but when they asked her if something was wrong, all she did was shake her head. She wasn't saying a word until Usagi came home.

Finally, after the morning and part of the afternoon was gone, Hyena let out a short, savage bark. It wasn't half as polite as the uninterested growl he gave when Obento came home, but Elizabeth was so relieved she didn't even scold him as she hurried to open the door. Hyena didn't see anything wrong with it; it was his way of testing the rabbit's bravery.

Usagi always came right in no matter what, head held high. Today he gave Hyena an absent pat as he closed the door. Growling, Hyena muttered, "I wonder how he'd taste marinated in lemon juice?"

Elizabeth shot him a look before pulling her fiancé into a tight hug. After kissing him soundly, she asked, "Did he say yes?"

"He did," the furry samurai replied with a smile. "Only there is something I must tell you."

The young redhead was more than a little anxious to talk about something else, but she kept quiet as Usagi went into the kitchen and started preparing lunch. As he warmed the teakettle, he explained to her that Leonardo was also getting married.

"Really? To who?"

"A ninja woman named Lotus," he said. "They asked if their ceremony could take place alongside ours."

Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows in surprise. "You mean, make it a double wedding?"

For a moment the idea made her frown; she had pictured their wedding being very small and private. But after thinking about it, she decided it would be nice to have all their friends there. And the other couple was probably one of the only ones in the world as unique as the two of them. Merging their special day might be fun.

"That sounds nice," she decided.

She tapped a finger on the tabletop for a second, then ventured, "How did they react?"

Usagi understood what she meant. "About how you'd expect," he said, still facing the stove. "If you mean someone in particular, I believe the news was rather upsetting to him."

Elizabeth had figured that would happen. Usagi had told her about Michelangelo stopping by to see her while she was at work the other day, and she had been wondering if that was a sign that he still had feelings for her. She hoped the thought of her moving on with someone else hadn't hurt him too much. She also hoped he found someone else soon, someone who made him happy.

"The wedding is scheduled to take place on your next day off," Usagi told her, as he stirred a steaming pot. "Although if you are still feeling poorly, everyone was very kind and agreed to wait until you are well again."

Elizabeth was startled. "So, the wedding is next week? That doesn't give me very much time to get ready. I don't even have a gown yet."

"Miss Lotus has already offered to shop with you for everything you need. As I understand it, she is rather wealthy."

"Oh."

The redhead thought this over. She had never been shopping with a ninja before, but since this was the woman Leonardo had chosen to marry, she didn't see why it would be any trouble.

"Is that everything?" she asked.

Usagi looked up from his cooking. "I believe so. Why?"

The petite girl looked down at her hands, which were nervously fiddling with her _obi_. "There's something I need to tell you."

Looking concerned, Usagi put his cooking chopsticks down and came over to the kitchen table. She could tell by the look in his blue eyes that he had figured out something important was going on.

"What is it?" he asked, smoothing his soft hand over her forehead. "You are not more ill than we thought, are you? I was so worried this morning when you could not keep your breakfast down."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I'm fine. It'll be a while before that stops happening. It's normal."

Usagi gave her a puzzled look. "Normal? What do you mean?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm her nerves, but it didn't slow her thumping heart as she answered. "I'm pregnant."


	22. Day Of Bliss

**Note:** So sorry for the delay on this chapter! I am recovering from wrist surgery right now, plus this chapter was particularly hard to edit. I was apparently very lazy back in the day and literally described the wedding as being 'attended by all their friends' and utilizing the 'traditions from their respective backgrounds.' ...Care to add a little detail there, self?

In this updated version the friends are named and the traditions are described. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Day of Bliss**

* * *

Usagi felt a jolt that made his stomach drop out. "What did you say?"

Reddening, Elizabeth looked down at her hands again. Her voice was a small mumble as she said, "I figured you'd be surprised."

The uncertainty in her tone brought an ache to his heart. His shock forgotten, Usagi quickly reached out and lifted her face. "I am surprised," he admitted, as he looked into her deep green eyes, "but I am also happy. I am so, so happy."

He drew her to him, still sitting by the table, and kissed the top of her head. She rested her cheek on his chest. "You really mean it?" she whispered.

The samurai didn't wonder why she was so uncertain. She had been treated unfairly her whole life and understandably had doubts about such a big step, especially when it very much concerned someone else. Someone she cared for and longed to please.

Usagi held her tighter. "Of course I do. I love you more than anything and could only be made even more joyful by this wonderful gift. Our child was made by you and me and I love him already. He is a part of us."

When Elizabeth lifted her eyes to his, he still saw a flicker of doubt. And then her lips twitched into a smile. "Actually, I think we're having a girl."

"Oh? I cannot help but hope for a boy. One that I can train the same way I was."

"You could do the same thing if we have a girl," his fiancée said firmly. "And besides..."

Her smile turned soft. "I really hope we have a girl, because if she's born able to do what I do, then she'll grow up knowing that she's not alone, and that she has nothing to be ashamed of. She won't have to end up hurt the way I was."

Usagi couldn't say that he didn't understand how she felt. And no matter who or what their child turned out to be, he knew he would love them. Smiling, he kissed the tip of his future bride's nose. "Whatever we have, they will be deeply loved. And they will have eyes every bit as beautiful as yours."

Those eyes became moist, even as Elizabeth's smile grew. Sniffling, she put her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. "You're so good to me," she sighed, voice muffled against his throat. "I wish we were getting married tomorrow instead of next week. Forget Miss Cassidy—I'm ready to be Mrs. Yojimbo."

Chuckling, Usagi kissed her again. "Patience, my love. You still need your gown, do you not?"

His bride-to-be looked disappointed. "Oh. That's right."

She pulled away from his arms and stood up. With her head down and her eyes focused on her figure, she drifted a hand over her flat middle. "Good thing we're getting married now instead of waiting until Spring, like most people do," she murmured. "I'll be pretty round by then."

Her words caused a stirring deep inside her future husband. Usagi had never really thought about becoming a father before, but now, he couldn't help but picture that just beyond the fingers still pressed to the belly of the woman he loved, a new life was growing inside her. It made his heart soar like he never thought it could.

As he moved closer and placed his hand over hers, he tried to picture what their child might be like. Would he turn out like his father or mother? Or perhaps a little of both? Either way he couldn't wait to meet him. Or her.

With reluctance, Usagi left Elizabeth's side and went back to preparing lunch. When everything was ready and the table was set, Obento came to join them, with Hyena at his heels. The lagomorph eagerly filled his master in on the happy news.

"It is a good thing you are marrying her, then," said Obento, with pretend sternness.

Giggling, Elizabeth gave him a quick hug. "You'll be coming to the ceremony, right?" she asked eagerly.

"My child, I would not miss it for anything."

* * *

When Elizabeth got off work the following afternoon, she nearly bumped into a woman as she was on her way out. A very pretty Japanese woman, who smiled as she put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Are you Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Uh huh—oh. You must be Lotus."

"And you are in need of wedding attire as well, yes?" said the female ninja, as she indicated for the two of them to walk together.

"Right now?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "I'm still in uniform."

"That is all right. I am in a bit of a hurry."

Walking with a brisk stride, Lotus took her a few blocks from the sushi bar to an expensive boutique. It was full of designer dresses and gowns for every occasion. Some were elegant yet still casual, while others glittered in the track lighting with delicate embroidery and crystal beads. Each one had a distinctly Japanese look.

It made sense for the two of them to shop here, but as Elizabeth looked over a rack of silk wedding gowns, she found herself picturing the gown her mother had worn on her own wedding day. Ever a fan of Irish tradition, she had walked down the aisle in a gown of powder blue, with a wreath of wildflowers on her head.

Elizabeth missed the days when her mother used to sit her down on her lap and show her photo albums full of pictures of her mother's wedding and of the first few years of Elizabeth's life. Her mother had treasured those photos, especially since she had lost her husband only shortly after their daughter was born.

Those days seemed so innocent now. So free of worry and pain. It was just the two of them, as close as two people could be. But as much as she missed those bygone days, she missed her mother more.

_Can you see me where you are now, Mom?_ Elizabeth thought to herself._ I'm happy. I'm finally happy._

She quickly wiped away the moisture gathering in her eyes and turned to Lotus, who was looking over a gown made of lavender silk. "Find anything yet?" the female ninja wondered.

Elizabeth gave her head a slow shake. "No. I don't think they have what I want here."

The smile Lotus gave her as she set the gown aside was both kind and patient. "Oh? Do you have somewhere else in mind?"

The young redhead smiled in return. "Uh huh. I know just the place."

* * *

As soon as Donatello got the message that Leonardo was getting married, he hopped on the first available flight back to New York. Ordinarily he would have taken one of his own vehicles for a trip like this, but he had decided to leave them with the others in case they needed them. Not only that, he had felt like including everyday travel in his lengthy European journey. Riding on planes, taking the train, and hailing taxi cabs was part of the experience.

His flight back home went smoothly and he made it down to the sewers by Friday night. The wedding was scheduled for Sunday morning, so that gave him time to settle in and catch up with what his brothers had been up to while he was away.

Leonardo dropped by briefly to say hello before hurrying back to his bride and the wedding preparations. He looked over the moon, and Raphael seemed almost as happy. Monalisa, who appeared to be glued to the turtle's hip these days, wore the same grinning expression.

The only one who looked less than thrilled was Michelangelo. When Donatello learned that this was going to be a double wedding—and learned who the other couple was—he understood why.

Despite there being two couples, the ceremony was going to be small and simple, preformed in a traditional Japanese style—with a few small Irish touches added. Those who had been invited weren't asked to do anything except watch the ceremony and then enjoy the reception afterward, so after getting a good night's sleep the young scientist headed topside with his two brothers Sunday morning.

The wedding was being held at a small shrine owned by a friend of Obento's, not far from the animal shelter. When they arrived, Monalisa on Raphael's arm, everything was already set up; rows of wooden chairs with padded red seats, a simple low wooden table in the middle of the quiet room. The lighting was soft, cast by the paper lanterns strung around the room.

The guests proceeded inside behind the brides and grooms before taking their seats, while the two couples went to stand in front of one side of the table. Splinter stood waiting at the other side of the table.

After making himself comfortable, Donatello took a quick glance around the room. Aside from his brothers and Monalisa, the guest list was fairly small. There was Casey (did he _ever_ take that mask off?) and young Zach. Only he wasn't so young anymore; his main focus in life right now was finishing his studies so he could pursue a career as a paranormal investigator—chasing after ghosts, UFOs, and anything else remotely out of the ordinary.

April was here, too. The four of them didn't see very much of her these days. She had settled into a quieter life as a freelance reporter and journalist, focusing on stories that were a lot less hazardous to her health than the ones she used to cover. The smile on her face now showed that she was enjoying taking the day off and dressing up for a quiet, formal occasion like this. There was no sign of any of her fellow newsmen—which, considering that they all blamed Channel 6 blowing up on the four of them, didn't come as a surprise.

A hush fell over the room as the ceremony began; Donatello quickly turned to face the front of the room. This particular form of wedding ceremony involved the bride and groom drinking _sake_, which was first poured into small round cups before the four standing at the table drank in turn. Leonardo, Lotus, and Usagi each drained their cups swiftly and solemnly, but Elizabeth paused briefly before downing hers with a slight grimace. Donatello assumed that she didn't like how rice wine tasted because the funny look on her face didn't fade until after that portion of the ceremony was over.

When it came time to exchange vows, Leonardo went first. Donatello didn't think his brother had ever looked more grown up, or more refined. He was dressed in a kimono-style robe colored a soft lilac and lined with white. Lotus was wearing a matching lilac and white gown, with long sleeves and a sheer, airy material draped over her shoulders and down the back of the gown. After the two quietly said their vows, they exchanged wedding tokens: gold bands they carefully slid onto the others wrist, since a ring would be difficult for Leonardo to wear.

Usagi was dressed in a traditional wedding kimono, colored black with gray _hakama_. Elizabeth had opted for a different kind of tradition and was wearing a pale blue gown covered in Irish lace. Her bright red curls were braided and coiled around her head elegantly, with cherry blossoms tucked into the plaits. In her hands she held a bouquet of wildflowers and a few flowers known as Bells of Ireland.

After vows were exchanged between the young girl and noble samurai, they each placed a claddagh ring on their new spouse's ring finger. Leonardo mentioned yesterday that Usagi had been in a hurry to resize the ring Elizabeth had given him so he could wear it today. Once the silver rings were in place, the two clasped hands and rested them on the table, and Splinter proceeded to wrap a length of red ribbon around their wrists, until he had formed a figure eight—an infinity symbol.

And with that, the two couples turned to face each other and shared their first kiss as husband and wife, while the guests all drained a cup of _sake_ in their honor. Afterward, the procession left the shrine and headed over to a reception hall down the street. The decorations were fun and informal, with paper lanterns and Japanese blossoms strung alongside lucky horseshoes and other charms, and fairy-like candles in glass holders surrounded by wildflowers were on the tables. The food arrangements were smorgasbord and there was no assigned seating, so everyone either grabbed a plate, sipped a fizzling beverage, or just took a seat and talked.

As Donatello sat down with a full plate by friends and family, he kept an eye on Elizabeth. Almost everyone here today was a complete stranger to her—but instead of behaving like the shy, uncertain girl who kept ducking her head as he had sat down to a pizza dinner with her just a few short months ago, she held her head up high the entire day. Her cheeks were pink with happiness and her eyes shone as she greeted each of her guests with a smile. She even went up to Michelangelo at one point to give him a quick hug and thank him for coming.

After he was done feasting, Donatello got up to do some mingling. He was curious about how Elizabeth had regained her sight, but when he asked her she just shrugged and smiled, saying that she wasn't sure herself. "I'm just glad it came back."

"Me too," the turtle scientist said sincerely. He glanced over at Usagi, who was talking to Splinter, then said, "Congratulations to you two. You make a unique couple."

Elizabeth chuckled at his choice of words. "I bet we do. But I don't care how funny some people think we look together. I've never been this happy."

Donatello had noticed that. You would never guess this was the same broken, sobbing girl they rescued from the Rat King. She and Usagi belonged together. And with that realization, he drifted over to a quiet corner of the room, where Michelangelo was sitting by himself. He didn't look up as his brother approached, instead staring down into the glassful of punch in his hand.

"She's officially a married woman now," Donatello said gently. "Time to let go and move on."

"I know," Michelangelo mumbled. "Leonardo told me the same thing. I'm trying, but it's not as easy as it sounds, y'know."

The young scientist nodded, as if he did know...but in truth he had no idea. He'd never been close to being in a relationship before, and he'd never really thought about being in one, either. But as the happy day wore on and he watched the two beaming couples as they stayed close, his former leader shining with a joy Donatello had never seen in him before as he kept his arm around his lovely bride...he couldn't deny that somewhere deep inside he felt a pang of loneliness.

* * *

Feeling flush with happiness and comfortably sleepy, Elizabeth stretched out on her and Usagi's wedding gift to each other; a new futon bed. It was much more modern than the one she had been sleeping on, big enough for two and kept on a low wooden frame with two pillows, so it didn't need to be folded up every morning. The sheets were white and the frame was black, as were the covers. Everything felt wonderfully soft as she settled back, still dressed in her wedding gown, and stared up at the ceiling.

Today had been wonderful in too many ways to count. She felt so happy and free—and a little mellow, too. She assumed that was from all the _sake_ she had to drink during the ceremony, which she'd felt funny—guilty—about even though the tiny, shallow cups barely held half a mouthful each. Between the nine cups they all had to drink before they were done she doubted she'd had six ounces, but she still felt funny and was glad she hadn't needed to drink any more. Still, she'd ended up liking the taste a lot more than she thought she would and planned to try it again after her baby was born.

Out in the hall, the shelter animals were all clustered outside the bedroom door. They chirped and squeaked their congratulations as Usagi bid them goodnight and closed the door with a smile. The only light in the room was the lantern next to her vanity mirror as he came to the bedside and started to get undressed.

"Did you know," Elizabeth began lazily, still gazing at the ceiling, "that a lot of the traditions used today came from Ireland?"

Her new husband smiled as he gave his head a shake. "Do tell."

She thought for a moment. "Well, the handfasting ritual we did today is where the expression 'tying the knot' came from."

It actually didn't stem from a real wedding ceremony, but she had adapted its purpose to symbolize the two of them being bound for eternity. Very romantic, in her mind.

"And grooms carry their brides over the threshold because it was believed that if the bride walked into the bridal chamber on her own, the fairies would try to spirit her away," she continued. "And wearing green to an Irish wedding is considered very bad luck."

That wasn't exactly a tradition that had spread to other cultures, but her mind was starting to get a little foggy. She covered a yawn as her new husband knelt on the mattress and leaned over to smooth loose curls off her forehead. "Sounds ominous," he noted, grinning. "We are not wearing green, but perhaps we ought to undress to nothing at all and get safely in bed. No point in tempting fate."

Giggling, Elizabeth slid her arms around his neck. "Sounds like a plan."


	23. Unexpected Changes

**Chapter 23: Unexpected Changes**

* * *

The next couple of months were the happiest of Leonardo's life. Thanks to his new apartment being so close to the lair he was easily able to divide his time between his wife and brothers. The three of them came up to visit from time to time, while he headed into the sewers whenever Lotus was off chasing after more criminals carrying a hefty price tag. Sometimes she would be gone for a day or two and the four of them would make a guys night of it, full of goofing around and TV and way too much pizza.

Even though Lotus was a capable fighter, her skill level vastly superior to the thugs she hunted down, he still worried about her until she was safely home again. The best days were the ones they spent together—and the best nights were long and filled with passion.

When he woke up one morning after such a night he was disappointed to find that his lovely wife had taken off without him. She was doing more shopping, the note she left him said, and decided not to drag him along because she knew he'd get bored. This was true—he felt like Lotus had done enough shopping to last them for years, but as relaxed as she had become since they got together, she wasn't willing to completely give up her extravagant lifestyle. She had a deep love for fine things: expensive dishes, exquisite artwork, beautiful clothes. Since she was obtaining those things honestly these days he couldn't really complain.

After a dull, lonely breakfast, Leonardo decided to keep busy instead of waiting around for Lotus to come back. But he just saw his brothers yesterday and doubted anything new was happening. Michelangelo was trying to keep his spirits up, especially when everyone around him was having fun, but he was still struggling to get over his lost love. Raphael, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier where love was concerned. If Monalisa wasn't running down to the lair first thing every day, he was racing topside to see her. They were so inseparable it didn't take a genius to figure out that another wedding was on the horizon. And speaking of geniuses; Donatello had flown back overseas and was sending postcards their way between scouring museums and historical landmarks.

Someone he hadn't seen or heard much from since the wedding was Usagi or Elizabeth, so Leonardo thought he'd drop by and say hello. When he got there the shelter seemed unusually quiet, with Hyena being the only animal in sight as Usagi opened the front door. The way the powerful animal watched them both with a suspicious glare made him uneasy, but Usagi's mood was light and cheerful as he invited the young ninja inside.

"We are all quite well," the samurai reported after the two exchanged greetings. "Though Elizabeth is rather tired today."

"She's not sick, is she?" the blue-clad turtle asked.

Winter was approaching rapidly and cold season was already underway. Usagi was all smiles as he led him to the kitchen, his blue eyes shining. "No," he responded. "She is just expecting a kit."

"Oh," said Leonardo, with a puzzled frown. A kit of what?

In the kitchen Elizabeth was busy stirring a steaming pot on the stove. She had her hair pinned up and was dressed in what looked like a brand new _houmongi_. The main color was pastel green while the _obi_ was yellow, as soft in color and texture as a newborn chick. A bright pattern of cherry blossoms decorated the portion below the waist.

Looking up from her cooking, she brushed a curl away from her eyes with a smile. "Miso soup?" she offered.

He just had breakfast, but after taking a sniff of the delicious smell permeating the air, he decided that a small bowlful or two wouldn't hurt. While he and Usagi set the table, Elizabeth suddenly stepped back from the stove and ran a hand over her midsection. Her nose was wrinkled. "Am I starting to show already?"

Usagi chuckled. "No, my love."

Leonardo gave them both a funny look. "Show?"

The only time he heard a woman say that was when she was...

His face started to warm as it sunk in. That sure explained why Usagi looked like he was on top of the world. "Are you, um, expecting?"

It was the lagomorph's turn to give him a funny look. "I told you she was earlier," he said.

"You didn't," Leonardo responded with a frown. "All you said was that she's waiting for a kit of some kind."

Elizabeth let out a laugh as she brought three bowls of hot soup to the table. "A kit is a baby bunny," she informed him.

The young ninja's face warmed again. "Oh."

As the petite redhead sat down to eat, there was a tiredness behind her eyes, but at the same time she had a distinct glow about her. The radiant smile she wore almost never left her face as she and Usagi chattered. Leonardo ate in silence, while in his head he found himself picturing what the future parents were talking about. It was strange, but he imagined the two of them picking out baby clothes, creating a new room, deciding on names, while the whole time they waited anxiously for their little one to arrive.

It was an odd thing to be picturing out of the blue, and so was the feeling building inside him as the images continued to play in his mind. And then it hit him: he was envious.

The crazy thought was pushed back where it came from as Leonardo gave his head a shake of disbelief. It was just plain weird for him to be longing all of a sudden to be a parent—not to mention futile. He and Lotus would never...

Usagi noticed the way his shoulders suddenly sagged and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

The young ninja forced a smile as he sat up straight again. "No—just enjoying the soup. It's delicious, by the way."

Elizabeth beamed, and he went on eating as she and Usagi started chattering again. Leonardo tried not to listen, or to let more images form in his head...but he couldn't quite manage either.

* * *

Donatello pulled in a deep breath as he gazed around at the large, crisp laboratory he was in. His brothers would call him weird if they knew, but he loved how labs smelled. So sterile and free of dust, so pungent with the odor of chemicals. He would give just about anything to have an environment like this all to himself: rows and rows of shelves and storage cabinets, neatly arranged tables, perfectly organized desks, a seemingly endless network of computers. Every last detail was precise and tidy. Even the sheets of white paper on the table he was standing next to were stacked to perfection, without so much as a corner out of place.

After taking another breath, Donatello turned to the tall, slender woman beside him. She was smartly dressed in a black linen skirt and a starched white lab coat. Her pale, sun-kissed blond hair was pulled back in a bun, her gray eyes focused on the clipboard in her hand as she recorded something. The expression on her face was serious, the air around her all business, but the reptilian scientist smiled as he asked, "Is everything going well, Dr. Morris?"

"Very, thank you," was the brief response. Her soft voice bore a rich Welsh accent. "I think we've been making real progress on our latest project."

He first met Dr. Morris right after he came back to Europe, when the two of them bumped into each other at a computer expo—literally. But instead of drawing back in surprise or hurrying away in fear, the female scientist had merely smoothed her skirt, straightened her glasses and said, "I insist on having you down in our lab sometime."

Ordinarily an invitation like that would have made him nervous—and at the time it kind of had, a little—but he soon learned that the older scientist knew all about him from the many times his and his brothers' exploits had been captured on camera. His reputation preceded him, and she wanted him to come to the lab so she could get his opinions.

He'd dropped by to visit almost daily ever since.

Dr. Morris was thoughtfully tapping her pen against her bottom lip, her brow furrowed as her gray eyes combed over her notes. She was a skilled biochemist and meticulous about recording every detail throughout the day. Donatello loved talking to her, because he could actually talk the way he wanted to talk—no need to dumb down his language.

She seemed to enjoy his company in return, but this evening he could tell by her frosty attitude that she was too busy for small talk. Looking up from her clipboard, she adjusted her wire frames and said, "It's already getting late and we have a long way to go before we're done analyzing the new compound."

Taking the hint, Donatello nodded. "I'll come back another time."

As he started for the door, Dr. Morris spoke up again, the frostiness leaving her voice. "We ought to be done by morning, so you're welcome to come back then."

He actually had other plans, but the reptilian scientist paused to smile at her. "I'll be here."

* * *

After Leonardo went home, Elizabeth tidied the kitchen before relaxing with a cup of hot tea. She'd never felt so comfortable as she had these last few months. Everything was so right and fit so perfectly—including herself in her own skin. The chapter of her old life had closed and a new one was just beginning. A new life with her amazing husband and their future bundle of joy. Smiling to herself, she set her empty teacup aside and ran a hand over her middle.

She couldn't feel her stomach a whole lot through the thickness of her _houmongi_ and _obi_, both of which were made from a plush, downy cotton. She loved her new outfit even more than her _yukata, _which had been put aside for its most common use; relaxing in after a hot bath. The softer colors she now wore were more to her taste, and she liked how the _houmongi_ was traditionally worn by a married woman. Much more practical than, say, the flirty _Furisode_. Shorter, snugger sleeves were a must when one was working in the kitchen and taking care of small children.

Of course, these were the traditions of Usagi's world and day, which were outdated in their world's modern Japan. Nowadays an outfit like hers was mostly worn for ceremonial purposes and not everyday use. She could just imagine how amused their Japanese neighbors must be by her wardrobe habits.

Smiling again, Elizabeth got up and rested her fingers on her middle. A second later she pursed her lips. "Are you sure I'm not showing already?" she asked, eyeing herself critically.

Her husband let out a laugh as he came to her side. "My love, I would be surprised if you have gained an ounce."

Elizabeth poked her belly doubtfully. "I just figured this pregnancy is going to go quicker than normal," she noted.

"Why would it?" Usagi wondered.

"Um, no reason," the redhead mumbled, flushing. "Just anxious to meet her."

In truth she had been thinking about how hybrid pregnancies between a human and a nonhuman supposedly developed faster—but since all of the instances she was picturing weren't real, that was just plain silly. She smiled innocently at her husband, who gazed at her warmly in return as he put his arms around her, hand pressing over her belly. "I know just how you feel."

They held each other for a while, content to stand in silence and just picture what the future held for them. When they parted they went to give the animals their afternoon meal—though there weren't very many animals to feed right now. They'd had an increase in adoptions over the last few weeks and most of the four-footed shelter residents that had become her friends had new homes. She was happy for them, but there was no denying that she missed them, and that the shelter felt a little lonely without them.

The shelter was especially quiet today, too—until someone knocked on the front door, making Hyena bark savagely. Elizabeth absently rested a quieting hand on his head before answering the door. Waiting outside was a young man she recognized from when he visited them a few days ago. "Can I help you?" she asked as she invited him inside.

"I sure hope so. I came to ask if that magnificent dog is still available for adoption. I've never seen anything like him and I'd love to take him home."

Heart plummeting at the thought, Elizabeth turned to look at the dog in question. "I..."

Hyena had flattened his ears, black eyes snapping as they narrowed. "No," he said lowly, dangerously.

Elizabeth quickly turned back to the expectant visitor. "I'm sorry, but he's not up for adoption. He's mine."

"Oh." The young man visibly drooped. "That's too bad."

But it wasn't long before he found an alternative. He was soon hurrying home with a delighted, squirming puppy in his arms, who chattered a mile a minute even though his new owner couldn't understand a word he was saying. Relieved, Elizabeth waved goodbye before closing the door.

Hyena looked relieved, too. "Guess you'd better register me, just to be safe," he said.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Of course I do. There'll never be anyone else who understands me the way you do, so from now on I go where you go no matter what. If I can't be with you I'd rather be dead."

He turned away and laid down. Elizabeth burst into tears.

"What in the world did you say to her?" Usagi demanded angrily as he hurried over to take her in his arms. Sniffling, Elizabeth pressed her face against his shoulder.

"He just said the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

* * *

"Good morning, Dr. Morris," said Donatello when he strolled into the lab first thing the following day. "I trust everything is on schedule."

"Indeed," said the female scientist, who was smiling warmly today. "We have the new compound ready for transportation."

Donatello didn't know all the details about what they were working on, but he was pleased to hear things were going well. The other scientists went on working as the two of them continued to talk—but even though they were discreet about it, he didn't fail to notice the stares. It didn't bother him. You couldn't blame them for being curious.

Suddenly one of them called to Dr. Morris; her warm smile was immediately replaced by a cooler expression as she left the turtle's side and crossed the room. She was always like that. Friendly when she wasn't focused on work and frosty when she was. Donatello found the way she shifted moods so quickly intriguing.

While she talked to some of her colleagues in her most neutral voice, the young ninja's eyes wandered. They leisurely combed over the lab that was starting to feel homey to him—until his gaze fell on a nearby table, where it came to a halt on a stack of papers that seemed to jump out at him. His mood turning to one of shock, he went over and lifted the first paper on the stack. No doubt about, it was the formula for—

"Put that down," Dr. Morris ordered sharply, "I just finished organizing them."

Donatello jumped in surprise and hastily put the formula down again. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "But I feel I should tell you that—"

The shrilling of an alarm cut him off. _Too late_, he thought, groaning inwardly.

Eyebrows lifting above her frames, Dr. Morris set her clipboard down and moved out into the hall, which was already becoming a confusion of bodies rushing every direction at once. Donatello quickly followed.

The source of the confusion was coming from a room at the end of the hall. They were both stopped at the doorway; inside, there was already a group of men in protective suits, trying to clean up. "What happened?" the female biochemist asked, calm despite the alarm and the raised voices around them.

"Something I was about to warn you might happen," Donatello told her, a note of apology in his voice.

"Meaning?"

"I know the formula that made my brothers and I what we are forward and backward. I don't know how you came across it here, but I wish I had known about it sooner so I could help keep something like this from happening."

"Which was what, exactly?" Dr. Morris asked, turning to the man guarding the door.

"We're not sure who's responsible," he answered, "but it looks like someone left those corroded canisters we were ready to dispose of too close to the containers holding the new compound. They were weakened enough for it to leak."

"I trust no one came into contact with it."

"No one, Doctor. Only a cat."

Donatello almost slapped his own forehead. 'Only' a cat, he says.

Looking pained all of a sudden, Dr. Morris pulled off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I assume the cat was moved."

"It's been isolated in a room next to where the other lab animals are kept. I'm, uh, not sure you can still call it a cat, though."

Donatello wondered the very same thing. Keeping pace with Dr. Morris' brisk stride, he hurried to see for himself.


	24. Big Adjustments

**Chapter 24: Big Adjustments**

* * *

While Dr. Morris paced the length of her office with an unhappy frown on her face, Donatello sat at her desk...and tried not to make any weird sounds.

"I can't tell you how awful this makes me feel," said the older scientist. She looked frazzled, yet still managed to stay perfectly neat—not a hair out of place. "After a mistake as foolish as this, they'll shut down the lab."

"But only temporarily, right?" asked Donatello, voice strained.

Dr. Morris gave an absent nod. She had her arms folded and was tapping the tip of her thumb against her bottom lip. "I suspect many of my colleagues would love to acquire her for study," she said, nodding to the cat they had found and removed from the other room. "But given her ownership I would prefer it if that didn't happen."

"Why?" the young turtle wondered. He wobbled dangerously and had to grab the sides of his seat to keep from toppling off. "Whose cat is she?"

The biochemist stopped pacing and faced him with a sigh. "Mine."

The mutated cat in question was currently curled up in his lap, having no concept yet that she was now roughly four-and-a-half feet tall and shaped like a human. Thank goodness she didn't weigh much...though his legs were starting to feel a little numb.

"Do you think, maybe, she would get off if I asked her nicely?" he wondered, as the cat-creature rubbed her head against his arm and purred loudly.

Dr. Morris smirked. "I tend to doubt it. She seems pretty attached to you already."

"Swell."

Still purring, the newly mutated cat started chewing on his wrist band.

"I wouldn't find it too flattering. She's only a kitten, so she loves everyone."

"So, what's the plan, then?" Donatello asked, grunting as the 'kitten' tried to roll over and curl up for a nap.

"My only thought at this point is to be honest about the accident itself and less honest about the impromptu metamorphosis."

"In what way?"

"I feel it would be best for all involved if we let word get out that she perished shortly after her exposure."

"You want to lie to the scientific community?" Donatello started to ask—just as the mutant kitten lost her balance and tumbled over his arm and onto the floor. For a second she looked startled, but then she yawned, curled up on her back, and playfully batted at a dangling lamp cord.

"It was fortunate that you were able to stay hidden," Dr. Morris said, "until you were old enough to handle being discovered. She's only a baby. She doesn't understand anything yet, least of all what's happened to her. I can't in good conscience allow her to be poked, prodded, scanned—and if someone feels necessary, dissected."

Donatello glanced down as a fuzzy cheek started rubbing against his foot. Despite now having the body of a young adult—a rather shapely one at that—he knew the doctor was right; she not only had the mind of a cat, but also a child. Handing her over even to scientific minds he respected seemed too cruel.

"All right," he finally agreed. "But what do you plan to do with her after you fake her death?"

Dr. Morris nibbled the tip of her thumb as she thought. "Find her a safe place to live, I suppose. Someplace where there's very little chance she'll ever be bothered."

"And how are you going to find such a super haven?" Donatello wanted to know.

But as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew exactly where the mutant kitten was going to end up.

* * *

Holding his tongue between his teeth, Raphael studied the cards in his hand before looking at his opponent, who was lying on her stomach and casually kicking her feet behind her. "So? Whatcha got?"

"Hey, you have to pay to see, buddy."

Monalisa grinned coyly over her cards and kicked her feet again. Raphael drummed his fingers on his knee as he checked over the messy pile of candy and random objects in front of him. "Okay, um...I'll see you with a Starburst, and raise you two Gummi Worms."

Lisa poked through her own pile for a moment, tossed in the requested junk food, then laid down her hand. "Straight," she announced proudly.

"Nuts," the red-clad ninja muttered. He had thought his full house was a sure thing.

With a yawn of disinterest, Monalisa rolled onto her back and stretched her slender arms. A second later she bolted up with a cry of dismay, her eyes on the clock. "Is that really how late it is?"

"So it would seem," said Raphael, with an unconcerned glance at the clock displaying that it was after midnight. "It's a long walk to your place," he went on, as the lean mutant scrambled to grab her things. "You could always stay here for the night."

Even though Michelangelo and Splinter were sleeping nearby in their rooms and he was gesturing to the couch, the suggestion made her cheeks darken. "I better not. My parents are probably worried sick as it is. Besides," she went on, grinning suddenly as she pulled on her coat, "my dad is just like any other dad when it comes to boys and his little girl."

Raphael merely shrugged as he got to his feet, his expression casual. The two of them had broken the news about her friendship with other mutant reptiles—and about how the two of them had become more than friends. They had waited a while before breaking that second part to them, and by then her parents had figured out from the way they looked at each other how they really felt, so they weren't surprised. They were understandably a little uncertain about their daughter having a boyfriend so soon after coming back into their lives—especially a boyfriend who was so unique—but since he was the one who helped get her back to them, they'd come to accept him.

"You think I'd try something down here?" he said mildly. "Don't be silly. If I wanted to have my way with you, I'd sneak into your room and ravish you."

Monalisa blushed until she was crimson. "You're incorrigible," she said, before tugging her hat down over her ears.

"And that's why you love me. See you tomorrow?"

"You know it."

She gave him a quick hug, chastely kissed his cheek, then hurried off. With a yawn, Raphael dropped back on the couch, but he didn't go to sleep right away. He had only been kidding a minute ago, but...he honestly _had_ had fantasies about sneaking in through her bedroom window and...

He couldn't help it. He loved her with all his heart, and he was ready to show her that love every way possible, including physically. But every time he tried to nudge conversation in that direction, she would act uncharacteristically embarrassed and change the subject. It would annoy him...if he didn't think it was so darn cute.

* * *

"I just have one question," Donatello said tiredly. "Well, maybe a few more than one, but we'll start there."

Dr. Morris looked just as tired as he felt, but she smiled. "Go on."

"Why is her coloring so strange?"

The cat-creature lying at his feet had since closed her eyes and looked like she had fallen asleep. The fur covering her humanoid body was thick and snowy white, while the impressive mane of hair on her head was deep purple. One of her fuzzy eyelids slanted open and a periwinkle blue eye blinked at him. Her mouth opened briefly in a yawn, displaying needle-like fangs; her eye closed again.

"I was wondering that myself," said Dr. Morris. "She was white before this happened, but I can't explain the purple hair."

Donatello had figured she'd say something like that. "Can I use your phone? It's long distance, so I'll try to be quick."

The female biochemist flashed another smile before turning and heading for the door. "Take as long as you need, I'm sure this will take time to explain. If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for moving her out of here."

She left, and Donatello grabbed the phone off the desk and dialed home. They'd always had a land line in case a Turtle-com was either lost or didn't work—like when the caller was on another continent and completely out of range.

It was roughly two in the morning at home, so it didn't surprise him when a cranky voice came on the line and said, "This better be an emergency. If you're trying to sell something, you'll soon be having one."

"It's me," Donatello said quickly. "I'll be blunt; I'm coming home and I'm not coming back alone."

There was a pause, and then Raphael stifled a yawn and quipped, "How so? You find a girlfriend over there or something?"

"No," the reptilian scientist said testily. He quickly explained about the accident.

"You're joking," was the response when he finished.

"No," Donatello sighed, "they really had no idea that they had—"

"I'm not talking about _that_, I'm talking about what you're saying. You seriously plan to bring a giant mutant cat home? Did you forget how Splinter feels about those things?"

He had, but it was too late to make other plans. "I have to. They'll dissect her if I just leave her here."

"If she eats our old sensei, _I'll _dissect her."

Donatello let out a weary sigh and rubbed between his eyes. "I won't let that happen."

"You better not. Any other news?"

"Not at the moment. How are things over there?"

"About how you'd expect. Leonardo and Lotus are busy being newlyweds and Michelangelo is still sulking over Elizabeth. Oh—speaking of which, Leonardo went to see them the other day."

"And?"

"And he says Lizzie has a bunny in the oven."

For a second Donatello was appalled, his tired brain not comprehending any other meaning behind his brother's words other than picturing a woman married to a rabbit putting a rabbit roast in the oven...but then it sank in.

Rubbing between his eyes again, he sighed, "Raphael, you really need to watch what comes out of that mouth of yours."

"What'd I say now?" the sarcastic turtle demanded impatiently.

"Forget it. But it'll be interesting to see how this turns out. It's remarkable they were able to conceive at all, even if they're both mammals, given the differences in things like metabolic rates and..."

He trailed off, practically able to hear his brother's eyes glazing over. "Tell them I said congrats. I'll be home just as soon as we smuggle the subject out of here."

He hung up a second before Dr. Morris came back into her office. "Everything's ready. We'll be taking a private plane straight to New York."

"Are you coming with?" Donatello asked in surprise.

"Of course. All of us have to move to another facility anyway until the cleanup and standard procedures following a leak like this are finished. It could be months before this place is open again, so I contacted an outfit I'm already familiar with in New York and made arrangements for now."

"Ah."

Honestly, he was relieved. He had been more than a little wary about handling this all on his own. "Is everything set to move the subject out of here?"

"Transportation is ready and waiting. And her name is Rebecca."

* * *

Michelangelo tried to focus on the monster movie that was blaring on the TV, but his mind refused to stop wandering. He couldn't stop thinking about the bombshell Leonardo had dropped the other day. Elizabeth Cassidy—scratch that, Elizabeth Yojimbo—was going to be a mom. For him the thought was too weird for words. He didn't get how this had happened.

Okay, he got _how_, but...he was trying not to think about how close his furry bud had gotten to his Lizzie.

_She's not your Lizzie anymore_, he reminded himself harshly. He really needed to stop thinking of her that way, and he'd been trying hard not to ever since the wedding. But even when he started making progress and felt like he didn't miss her as much as he missed having someone to call his own, he would slip and do something like think of her as 'his Lizzie'. And the ironic part about trying so hard not to think about something...you were just about constantly thinking about it. It was getting on his nerves, and he was pretty sure all his brooding was getting on everyone else's nerves, too.

And then something happened that made him forget all about his sour mood, his lost Lizzie, and everything else.

Over the roaring monsters and screaming pedestrians on TV, he suddenly heard the sound of footsteps running in one of the outer tunnels. A second later a familiar voice yelled, "Rebecca, wait!"

Michelangelo set his bowl of popcorn down and looked over his shoulder curiously. Before running off first thing this morning (to see Monalisa, of course) Raphael mentioned that Donatello was flying back to New York, along with a vague comment about him bringing company with him. He hadn't bothered with details and Michelangelo didn't think anything of it—until he saw something white and fluffy streak into the room.

It ran by so fast and low to the floor, it disappeared from sight before he had a chance to see what it was. Startled, he listened for a moment, then turned to look at the arm of the couch opposite of the one he was leaning on. There was movement next to the couch—and a second later a pair of slanted blue eyes were blinking at him from beneath a wild tangle of purple hair. A small pink nose twitched, while pointed, cat-like ears swiveled.

Michelangelo almost let out a yelp of surprise as the mysterious creature hopped up to perch on the arm without warning. Now that it was in full view, 'it' was obviously a she. Her nose continued to twitch as she tilted her head this way and that, her furry face the very picture of innocent curiosity. Slowly, she crawled off the arm and onto the couch, slinking like a feline despite her humanoid body. Eyes still brimming with curiosity, she poked his shell with her slender fingers like a kitten prodding something with its paw.

She started poking his bandana just as Donatello hurried into the room, looking worn out and cranky. "Behave yourself, Rebecca," he scolded. "Get down."

'Rebecca' eyed him curiously for a second before turning and hopping down from the couch. Her full, bushy tail swished behind her as she started roaming the living room on all fours. Michelangelo watched her, feeling as curious now as the cat-creature looked as she poked and prodded everything in sight.

"What exactly is going on, here?" he asked—just as a lamp teetered and fell with a crash. "Who is that and where did she come from?"

Ordinarily Donatello enjoyed giving detailed explanations, but right now he was cross and had heavy bags under his eyes, and he only gave a brief rundown of the accident at the lab. "Leaving her in Europe didn't seem like a good idea. She'll be safer and better understood here."

"Safer? Better understood?" Michelangelo echoed dryly. Rebecca paused in front of the TV and hissed at the monster onscreen. "How do you figure that?"

Donatello hastily switched off the set. "She's a fellow mutant," he explained impatiently. "Nobody's going to understand her better than us."

He had a point, but the orange-clad turtle eyed the mutant kitten bounding around the room doubtfully. "Maybe so," he said, as she ran out of the room and came back with the kitchen tablecloth in her mouth. "But you have to admit, she acts kind of funny. It's like she doesn't know she's not a regular cat anymore."

"That's because she doesn't—at least not yet. She only mutated less than a day ago. It took us a while to adjust to walking on two legs, too. You can't expect her to figure out that she's no longer a four-pound kitten overnight."

"I just hope she figures it out before she wrecks the place," Michelangelo noted, as he watched the mutant kitten in question start to shred the checkered tablecloth with her sharp claws.

"We're working on teaching her," Donatello said wearily, before covering a lengthy yawn. "I haven't had any sleep since yesterday, and now I'm jet-lagged. I need to take a nap for a few hours."

"And leave me alone to babysit?"

"It'll be fine. She's playful, but she's harmless."

Michelangelo tried to protest, but the reptilian scientist was already hurrying off to bed, yawning again.

"Great."

He turned to Rebecca, who had lost interest in what was left of the tablecloth. Sitting on her haunches, she looked up at him like she was trying to understand what he just said. Her left ear twitched; she started to lift her foot like she was going to scratch it, then paused, a funny look on her face. Nose wrinkled, she put her foot back down and scratched her ear with her hand instead.

Michelangelo watched silently as she started roaming on all fours again, eyes eager and nose twitching faster than ever. He was at a loss how he was going to entertain her for the next few hours. It wasn't like they had any cat toys on hand. Or any cat food, either.

The second that thought entered his mind, he felt a cold chill. "Uh-oh..."

He could think of one thing in the lair a mutant cat might like to eat. And Rebecca was heading straight for him.


End file.
